Bestias de Plenilunio
by Altebar
Summary: Máscara de Muerte y Aiolia,como la luna y el sol. Su conflictiva historia les llevará a un enfrentamiento inevitable y a verse al uno al otro finalmente cara a cara, revelandose tal como son. YAOI. AioliaMM
1. Caminando sobre mi tumba

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Aiolia/Máscara de Muerte.

**Capítulo 1. Caminando sobre mi tumba**

El cementerio era un lugar tranquilo. Tenía un aire relajante en absoluto siniestro. Quizás eran las flores silvestres que crecían en abundancia, haciendo que aquel lugar de naturaleza intrinsecamente macabra adquiriese un aire casi bucólico incluso al anochecer.

Aiolia se arrodilló frente a la lápida. Aquella era especial. La reciente puesta de la losa nada tenía que ver con las fechas inscritas en ella.

Cuando hacía sentido la necesidad de llorar a su difunto hermano, Aiolia no había tenido lápida frente a la cual hacerlo. El caballero de Sagitario, considerado durante años como un traidor, ni siquiera había merecido una. El templo vacio había hecho las veces de mausoleo, pero aquel lugar había estado cargado con demasiados recuerdos, no había sido cómodo.

- Aiolos... hermano.

La lápida era simple. Nada más que una losa pulida y grabada con el nombre y fecha de nacimiento y defunción, como las de los demás caballeros de oro allí enterrados. Pero esta simbolizaba mucho, por fin Aiolos tenía un lugar de descanso entre sus iguales.

- Todo ha terminado, hermano, ojala puedas verlo allá donde estas.

Hades había sido derrotado. Y Athena había sido ascendida al Olimpo celestial como una divinidad completa tras sacrificar su vida mortal como Saori al vencer con sus fieles caballeros al terrible dios del inframundo. Su victoria les había costado la vida a muchos, y Athena les había recompensado por su sacrificio. Los caballeros de oro habían resucitado, regresando de entre los muertos en cuerpo y alma, en recompensa por su sacrificio en combate y su entrega total para derribar el muro de los Lamentos, dando hasta la última gota de su cosmos.

Pero Aiolos permanecía en su tumba. Había pasado demasiado tiempo de su muerte, y su espíritu había dado ya todo por Athena. Hacía muchos años que había marchado al otro mundo honrando a su divinidad, no volvería.

Aiolia apoyó los brazos sobre la lápida, bajando el rostro y ocultándolo para que el mundo no pudiera contemplar su dolor.

Había visto a su hermano por unos segundos, cuando los doce caballeros se habían reunido para destruir el muro de los lamentos en el infierno. Había sentido su fuerza, su conocido cosmos reunido la armadura de Sagitario portada por Seiya, con tanta intensidad que le había sentido presente. Aiolos estaba en paz.

Aiolia se sentía egoista. Debería estar contento, debería estar satisfecho, feliz de que su hermano descansara en paz en el mas allá, ahora sin duda en compañía de la divina Athena. Sin embargo seguía sintiendose como todos aquellos años... abandonado.

Una presencia le sacó de sus cavilaciones internas. Aiolia se tranquilizó, ahogando las lágrimas melancólicas, y se incorporó para mirar a su alrederor. Otro caballero de oro parecía hacer decidido visitar el cementerio de los caballeros.

Le sorprendió. Casi nadie iba allí. No era habitual entre los fieles de Athena acudir a los muertos. Además era pocos los que tenían a alguien a quien hechar en dalta en aquel lugar. A veces Mü rendía tributo a su difunto maestro, Shion. Pero los caballeros de oro no solían tener familia alguna, se dedicaban en cuerpo y alma a Athena, no había lugar para nada mas en su mundo.

Se alejó de la tumba de Aiolos, su querido hermano, y dió con el recién llegado. Aiolia sintió un inmediato amargor en el fondo de la garganta y sudor en las palmas de las manos. Máscara de Muerte.

No quería ver a ese caballero, en ninguna parte, y mucho menos allí y en ese momento. No estaba de humor para tratar con aquel hombre, si es que había un humor para ello. No, no creía que hubiese situación en que fuese posible hablar con aquel asesino confeso.

¿Qué hacía allí?. Máscara de Muerte permanecía de pie frente a una lápida.

El caballero de Cancer había resucitado pese a sus evidentes actos de maldad en vida, y eso era algo que a Aiolia le hacía hervir la sangre hasta la ebullición. No merecía haber resucitado, no merecía estar allí ni tener un armadura de oro. No había justicia en ello, no había justicia en el mundo si Máscara regresaba y Aiolos no lo hacía. ¿Dónde estaba la justicia de la diosa?.

Enfurecido, Aiolia abandonó toda intención de mantenerse alejado. Máscara conseguía hacerle sentir una rabia que nadie más podía. Todo en el otro caballero le ofendía, y su pasado estaba plagado de enfrentamientos. Aiolia odiaba a Máscara, y este nunca había disimulado que tal sentimiento era correspondido con un profundo desprecio.

- ¿No te basta con el cementerio de tu propio templo?

Máscara se volvió con cierta sorpresa, que fue rapidamente reemplazada por una bien conocida mueca de crueldad y burla que tanto odiaba Aiolia. Cruel bastardo, nada era sagrado para el hombre que había traicionado a sabiendas a la diosa Athena.

- Naaah, el mio es mucho mas vistoso. Las caras de mi templo dicen mucho más que un simple nombre.

Las caras. Pocos se atrevían a atravesar la Casa de Cancer, el cuarto templo era una macabra sala de exposiciones, el museo de una macabra colección de rostros humanos emparedados en suelo y muros, atestiguando cada condenado a muerte a manos del despiadado caballero de Cancer.

- Eres un monstruo.

- Gracias.- Máscara hizo una leve reverencia convirtiendo el insulto en un halago.

Aiola no podía acusar a Máscara de hipócrita al menos. Era el unico rasgo de Máscara, que si bien provocaba sus enfrentamientos, no le ofendía como hacía la de algunos caballeros. No se podía decir que Máscara pretendiera ocultar sus actos o naturaleza. Era un hombre cruel que lo demostraba, despiadado y orgulloso de ello, que daba su lealdad al poder y despreciaba todo lo demás como debilidades. Y no se lo callaba ni vendía palabras bonitas. En ocasiones incluso podía respetar ese único detalle de Máscara, su revitalizante y sincero desprecio por lo politicamente correcto y la falsa buena educación.

- ¿Qué hay de tí, león, vienes a hablar con los huesos quebrados y la carne podrida?

Hubiera deseado poder ignorarle como hacían los demás, hacer oidos sordos. Pero Máscara siempre había podido calar hondo dentro de él. Nadie le enfurecía como él, nadie era tan ofensivo como aquel hombre.

- Aquí eran enterrados caballeros a los que tu no podrías compararte en tu vida.- Gruñó apretando los puños.

- Si tu lo dices, pero ellos están muertos y yo estoy vivo. Yo diría que salgo ganando.

Era vergonzoso que los demás caballeros aceptaran la presencia de aquel blasfemo en el Santuario. Aiolia se acercó hasta encararse con el caballero de erizado cabello cano.

- Puede que los demás toleren tu actitud, pero yo no lo haré.

La sonrisa de Máscara se ensanchó como si eso le alegrara en gran medida. Ambos caballeros encendieron sus cosmos con las miradas prendidas en un desafio, verde esmeralda contra rojo carmesí.

Aiolia era luz, el sol mismo encendido. Sus puños se encendían en leves descargas, reflejando su elemento, el rayo, el fuego de Zeus. El poder del León.

Máscara de Muerte era oscuridad, su aura dorada estaba tintada de tiniebas como nubes negras entre el cosmos, como un preludio de su siniestro poder sobre el abismo. El vacio del infierno.

Entre ellos había una tensión antigua, una enemistad que había crecido a los largo de continuos encontronazos a lo largo de sus vidas, desde la infancia hasta sus días presentes. En un par ocasiones habían llegado a las manos, y nunca habían conseguido formalizar un combate.

- ¡Máscara de Muerte!. ¡Aiolia!

Y al parecer los hados del destino querían que siguiera siendo así. La voz de Saga resultaba muy familiar en aquella situación, segando la tensión del precombate, y ambos hombres desviaron sus intensas miradas al caballero de Géminis, que iba hacia ellos a pasao ligero, obviamente preocupado por su expresión.

- Máscara, te estaba buscando.- Saga se paró junto a ellos, dirigiendo un gesto de reproche al caballero de Cancer.- Se está haciendo muy tarde.

- Eso parece.- Máscara alzó la vista al cielo, el sol se había ocultado y el crepúsculo tenía el cielo de rojos y morados, las últimas luces del cielo no tardarían en desaparecer.

- No puedes retrasarte.- Instó Saga, inusualmente agitado.

Aiolia se sintió un poco perdido, no le constaba que Máscara tuviese misión alguna, apenas habían pasado tres semanas desde la resurrección y todos estaban adaptándose al regreso, sobre todo aquellos que habían fallecido en la batalla del Santuario.

- Continuaremos esta "conversación" en otro momento, león.

Aiolia respondió al desafió de aquellos ojos carmesí.

- Lo estoy deseando.- Espetó.

Saga se abstuvo de decir nada, aunque era obvio en su gesto que desaprovaba aquella actitud. Aiolia apenas podía contar las veces en que, siendo niños, Saga o Aiolos, los mayores del Santuario habían tenido que separarlos en sus continuas riñas, casi resultaba nostálgico.

Máscara le dió la espalda y abandonó el cementerio pasando bajo el arco de regreso al Santuario, seguido de cerca por Saga, que se despidió de Aioria con un saludo rápido.

Aiolia les miró marchar hasta que desaparecieron tras la colina, subiendo los escalones del Santuario templo arriba.

Le venían muchos recuerdos de situaciones similares. Máscara y él peleandose para después ser separados por Saga o bien por su propio hermano, Aiolos. ¿Alguna vez habían sido tan jóvenes?. Si, Máscara y él se llevaban solo tres años, y por algún motivo el muchacho de origen italiano le había guardado siempre un especial odio infantil.

Maldito fuese mil veces, Aiolia bajó la vista, molesto, entonces su mirada se fijó en la lápida frente a la cual estaba ahora, aquella frente a la cual había sorprendido a Máscara.

_Máscara de Muerte. 24-06-1984 26-10-2007_

La lápida de Máscara de Muerte, aun sin retirar. Máscara había estado parado frente a su propia tumba.

Aiolia tuvo un escalofrio. Era tarde, debía regresar a su templo.

* * *

Cuando las últimas luces del crepúsculo se extinguieron en el cielo se cernió la noche cerrada. Luna nueva, la luz mas brillante de la noche no estaba, y tan solo las estrellas ofrecían consuelo en la profunda oscuridad.

Mascara no podía ver las estrellas. Observó las puertas de su templo cerrándose y a Saga al otro lado de estas. En los ojos del caballero de Géminis veía una mirada que había visto cientos de veces y siempre le revolvía el estómago. Las puertas se cerraron durante un tiempo que parecía interminable, dejando que el escaso destello de luz nocturna se hiciera mas y mas pequeño. Hasta desaparecer.

Luna nueva. Máscara de Muerte acarició la corona espinada que era su casco. La primera luna nueva desde su resurrección.

Nada había cambiado. Nada.

* * *

Aiolia tenía dificultades para subir los escalones hasta su templo en la oscuridad. Se había retrasado sin esperar que la visibilidad se redujera tanto. El Santuario aun estaba vacio, los soldados y sirvientes aun no habían regresado a sus puestos desde la guerra contra Hades y nadie había encendido las antorchas.

Si bien el Santuario vivía al margen del mundo exterior desde tiempos antiguos sería una buena idea hacer una instalación eléctrica o algunas comodidades modernas. Aiolia se sonrió pensando en la cara que pondrían los técnicos al tener que poner una instalación en templos más antiguos que el Partenon. Ya podían dar gracias por tener saneamiento y agua corriente.

Pasó por los tres primeros templos y llegó hasta la explanada de la cuarta casa. El templo del Gran Cangrejo. No le sorprendió encontrar las puertas del templo cerradas a cal y canto, era habitual que el caballero de Cancer cerrara su templo sin aviso, de todas formas casi nadie deseaba atravesarlo y todos preferían usar el camino mas largo que daba un rodeo al templo, esas sendas se cerraban en periodo de guerra pero ahora, vencidos todos los peligros, volvían a abrirse.

Aiolia apenas dió dos pasos con la intención de pasar de largo cuando se lo pensó mejor. Quería terminar lo que había empezado en el cementerio, y echar en cara a Máscara la lápida que aun portaba su nombre. El señor de un templo de muertos con una tumba propia, resultaba muy propio.

Subió los escalones del templo de Cancer hasta pasar la columnata y situarse frente al gran portalón. Este, al igual que las de los demás templos, tenía grabada la mitologa del signo zodiacal, contando la historia del cangrejo enviado por la diosa madre Hera para ayudar a la Hidra a derrotar al heroe, Hércules. Sobre la historia estaba grabada una gran luna llena, el astro protector del signo, rodeada de estrellas.

Una bonita puerta para un interior tan grotesto. Aiolia alzó el puño para aporrear la puerta, pero ni siquiera llegó a rozar la blanca piedra. Su mano se estrelló con un estallido de dolor contra una invisible barrera de cosmos.

Un sello. Aiolia retrocedió alarmado al tiempo que se masajeaba la mano dolorida. Alguien había sellado la entrada del templo de Cancer con una barrera. Una barrera muy poderosa, solo un caballero de oro realmente poderoso podía realizar una barrera así, Mü, Shaka... o Saga. Aiolia frunció el ceño¿por qué proteger el templo con una barrera así?. Si Máscara no estaba en el templo no tenía mas importancia, ante su templo había tres más que guardaban el paso.

Extraño. El caballero examinó la puerta, poniendo atención en la barrera invisible, la cual, ahora que ponía atención, podía percibir con su propio cosmos. Era poderosa, absorvería un gran impacto sin dificultad, como su Relámpago de Voltaje. Era una técnica de atadura de dimensiones, lo que añadía peso a la teoria de que la barrera era obra de Saga, las dimensiones eran su especialidad. ¿Habría previsto aquello y pretendía evitar que se enfrentara al caballero de Cancer bloqueando el paso al templo?

Su enfrentamiento con Máscara tendría que esperar. Y pensaba averiguar que hacía allí aquella barrera en cuanto amaneciera, si Saga pensaba que podía seguir tratándole como a un niño estaba muy equivocado. Aquellos tiempos habían pasado.

Máscara de Muerte y él tenían cuentas que ajustar.

* * *

Amanecer.

En los resquicios de la puerta los pálidos rayos del sol lograban hacerse notar con debilidad. En el interior del templo de Cancer esos débiles destellos eran notables entre la neblina permanente y la oscuridad de un templo cuyas ventanas habían sido selladas hacía siglos.

El alba avanzó hasta que el portón quedó claramente delineado por los rayos del astro rey, no pasó mucho rato hasta que se sintió una caida de la barrera y el portón fue abierto desde el exterior, dejando ver una conocida silueta de larga melena, el hombre abrió ambas puertas de par en par iluminando el interior del templo.

- Ha amanecido.- Anunció Saga, aunque resultaba inutil resaltar lo evidente.

Unos ojos rojos inyectados en sangre se clavaron en los suyos con tanta dureza que no hubiera sido sorprendente que Saga hubiese caido muerto allí mismo. Podrían haber pertenecido a una bestia rabiosa, o a un demonio.

- Si. Una vez mas.

Saga, uno de los mas poderosos caballeros de oro, llamado El Semidios, el mayor de los caballeros de oro, se estremeció con un repentino temor ante la voz ronca, cargada de veneno, odio y rencor.

Una vez mas.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Primer capítulo, nuevo fanfic, voy a volver a la linea del fanfic "Las Máscaras de Cancer" pero intentaré hacerlo con un poco más de fuerza y enfrentamiento entre los personajes.

Respecto a la fecha de nacimiento y muerte de Máscara... es que no hay idea alguna de las fechas anuales en que se desarrolla la historia, así que la he dejado en modo actual, aunque en realidad no importa, porque los personajes viven aislados del mundo. He dejado como que la saga del Santuario fue en el 2007 (presente), y han pasado tres años desde entonces.

* * *


	2. En la boca del lobo

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Aiolia/Máscara de Muerte.

**Capítulo 2. En la Boca del Lobo.**

Aiolia se estiró perezosamente y se restregó los ojos con una maldición mascullada. Había pasado una noche horrible, durmiendo a ratos y desvelándose sin motivo aparente. Tan solo había podido dormir profundamente en las últimas horas, apenas con las primeras luces del alba sin sol. Una mala noche, no era la primera de su vida y no sería la última.

El mas joven de los caballeros se volvió sin salir de la cama y con un gesto perezoso y descoordinado empezó a abrir la persiana instalada por el mismo en la ventana junto a su lecho. No era gran cosa, pero era todo un manitas, las manualidades siempre le habían gustado, constuir cosas, montar piezas... Aun guardaba unas peonzas que había tallado con apenas siete años, una sonrisa asomaba a su rostro siempre que las veía en el cajón, eran horribles y apenas podían dar un par de vueltas antes de caer al suelo torpemente equilibradas. Aiolos le había felicitado entusiastamente... pero jamas le había alentado a mejorarlas.

Aiolia gruñó y se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas, irritado por el pensamiento y todo aquello con lo que se relacionaba.

_"Podrías haber sido carpintero"._ Le había dicho Marin, amazona del Águila, una vez. Si, podría haber sido carpintero, o mecánico... o cualquier otra cosa. Podría haber hecho muchas cosas con su vida.

"_La diosa Athena te ha elegido, las estrellas te han bendecido con una armadura de oro, te ha sido concedido un gran honor."_

Si, un gran honor. Nadie le había preguntado su opinión al respecto. Su hermano había estado orgulloso de él, y Aiolia había estado encantado con la idea de ser un caballero de oro como su amado hermano mayor, su única familia. Pobre. Como si de todos modos hubiera tenido elección.

¡Basta!. Aiolia apartó las mantas de un tirón y se incorporó. No servía de nada pensar tales cosas. Estaba orgulloso de ser un caballero de oro, le alegraba lucir la armadura de Leo y servir a la noble diosa Athena. Tenía cosas que hacer. Como cada mañana, dedicó un momento a mirar la foto de su mesilla, donde Aiolos le llevaba sobre los hombros.

- Buenos días, hermano.

Era otro día en el Santuario y Aiolia tenía tareas pendientes. Como por ejemplo Máscara de Muerte, esa era sin duda una tarea pendiente que se había pospuesto ya demasiado desde hacía años. Apenas una hora después, tras una ducha rápida y un desayuno frugal, Aiolia descendía al templo inmediatamente inferior.

Aquella barrera... Saga aun pensaba que debía andar tras ellos como una niñera. Saga y Aiolos habían sido los mayores, los guardianes de los demás aprendices de caballeros. Pero ya eran hombres hechos y derechos, podían y tenían el derecho de enfrentarse como y cuando lo deseasen. Máscara de Muerte y él tenían mucho que discutir sin que Saga tuviera que estar constantemente actuando para separarles.

Desde pequeño Máscara había sido el niño de Saga. De alguna forma este jamas le dejaba lejos de sus ojos vigilantes, no para malcriarle especialmente, pero siempre atento a él. Después de todo Saga, si bien amable, siempre había sido algo distante con todos ellos.

Y parecía que aquello no había cambiado, Máscara seguía siendo el objeto de la atención del caballero de Géminis. Como siempre mediando en todos los problemas que causaba el hombre de cabellos canos. Intercediendo por él en todo momento.

Podía recordar muchas ocasiones...

* * *

_Hace quince años..._

El pequeño niño de ensortijado cabello rubio montaba con alegría las piezas de madera, colocaba cada prisma según un misterioso esquema infantil. Al rato, tras varias pruebas y errores, una pequeña réplica de un templo griego se había formado con las hábiles manos del vital aprendiz de caballero. Aiolia, con seis años de edad, sonrió encantado, no podía esperar a llamar a su hermano para enseñarle su última obra.

Una sombra se perfiló sobre la hierba, el niño, y su pequeña obra de arquitecto. Aiolia alzó la vista, debía ser otro de los aprendices del Santuario, ojalá fuese Aldebarán, era un chico muy simpático y podrían jugar juntos, como otras veces, tenían la misma edad, con apenas unos meses de diferencia. Pero no era Aldebarán, el chico que se había acercado era mas delgado y llevaba el pelo negro corto y erizado. Conocía a aquel niño de inquietantes ojos rojos.

- Máscara...- Susurró.

Ese niño era malo. Siempre se metía con todo el mundo y decía palabras feas. Su hermano le había dicho que Máscara también era un aprendiz de caballero de oro, pero no se parecía en nada a los demás niños, este era malo, malo de verdad. Y siempre se metía con él, diciendole palabras feas e intentando pegarle. No comprendía por qué hacía esas cosas. Los demás niños del Santuario no tenían porque ser muy alegres, como el serio Shura, pero ninguno era muy malo... bueno, Afrodita a veces decía muchas mentiras para enemistarles con bromas pesadas pero siempre se solucionaban.

Pero Máscara no, aquel niño de nombre raro era sencillamente malo.

- ¿Qué haces, mocoso?

Solo tenía tres años más, bueno, en realidad apenas dos, porque cumplían años muy cerca. Pero a esas edades parecía mucho más, y Máscara siempre se lo echaba en cara.

- Construyo.- Aiolia se puso en pie y apretó sus pequeños puños en sus costados, preparado para lo peor por parte de aquel niño.

- ¿No deberías estar entrenando?. No estas aqui para jugar, mocoso.

Máscara parecía estar de muy mal humor, ni siquiera tenía esa sonrisa cruel que acompañaba sus habituales bromas pesadas. No, el niño le miraba con enfado e incluso arrugaba la naricilla como un animal.

- Entrenaré después, cuando vuelva mi hermano.

Mencionar a su hermano le dió fuerzas, debía ser fuerte, igual que su hermano. Se plantó decidido a no mostrar miedo.

- Claro, tu hermano.- Máscara dió un paso y se encaró, aprovechando su mayor altura sobre el pequeño Aiolia.- Tu hermano.

Lo decía con un desprecio palpable. A Máscara no parecía gustarle Aiolos. Era un niño muy raro¡todo el mundo quería a Aiolos!. Muchos le decían que les gustaría ser también los hermanos pequeños de Aiolos, que les enseñaba cosas y jugaba con ellos, y les contaba historias y cuentos...

Sin mediar mas insultos, Máscara dió una patada a la construcción desperdigando las piezas por el suelo. Aiolia miró la destrucción desolado por la pérdida, no se trataba de no poder volver a hacerlo, sino de la injustificada destrucción de algo bonito fruto de su esfuerzo y su alegría.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Porque puedo, mocoso.

- ¡Eso no es justo!

- ¡Nada lo es, mocoso idiota!.- Y Máscara empujó a Aiola con brusquedad.

Aiola respondió inmediatamente, como le era habitual, el pequeño subsanaba su menor tamaño con una gran ferocidad, propia de un signo de fuego. Se lanzó contra el cruel aprendiz de Cancer sin cuartel, y este no se quedó atrás. En sus anteriores enfrentamientos no habían pasado de insultos y un par de empujones, esta vez algo cambió, Máscara no se limitó a recibir y dar empujones o tortas. Atacó como una bestia, a patadas e incluso mordiscos, y Aiolia, sorprendido, respondió por instinto con las mismas armas.

Súbitamente su cara se encendió en un estallido de dolor. Aiolia gritó aterrorizado y dolorido, Máscara le acababa de golpear en la nariz y esta empezó a sangrar abundantemente. El niño se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. No era que fuese la primera vez que sufría un daño físico, el entrenamiento para ser caballero era duro incluso cuando aun eran pequeños, pero hasta ahora nunca había sido en una pelea de verdad, ni con sangre. Y Máscara se cernía sobre él con aquella expresión de ciega furia...

- ¡Máscara, detente ahora mismo!

Saga, el caballero de Géminis, llegó a la carrera junto a ellos y tuvo que agarrar a Máscara para evitar que intentara patear al sollozante Aiolia.

- ¡Basta!

Saga levantó a Máscara del suelo, de modo que este solo pudo patalear en el aire gritando todo tipo de improperios totalmente inadecuados para un futuro caballero de Athena, por fortuna blasfemaba en italiano y tan solo Shura, el niño español, hubiese podido entender ligeramente lo que decía. Finalmente pareció calmarse y Saga le dejó en el suelo para acudir en ayuda de Aiolia, que ahora lloraba mientras se miraba las manos cubiertas de sangre por haber intentado limpiarse la cara.

- Calma.- Saga le sujetó la mandíbula para mirar el daño.- No es mas que un susto, no te ha roto la nariz, cálmate.

No tenía la ternura que podía tener Aiolos, pero Saga tenía un porte tan noble y calmado que Aiolia obedeció al segundo. El adolescente de larga melena rubia le examinó con rapidez y procedió a ponerle un pañuelo sobre la nariz e indicarle que lo sujetara.

- Tu hermano vendrá enseguida de la reunión con el patriarca, no te suenes la nariz y respira por la boca. No te tapones la nariz ni levantes la cabeza. ¿Entendido?

- Zi... segnor...- Contestó Aiolia como bien pudo.

Sus ojos se apartaron de los de Saga para mirar a Máscara, el otro niño tenía los labios hinchados por un puño que le había dado y le sangraban las encías, pero no parecía importarle, se limitaba a mantener la mirada clavada en el suelo, pero se percibía que aun estaba realmente enfadado, parecía querer fulminar la hierba. Saga se acercó a Máscara e hizo el ademán de cogerle de la mano, pero el pequeño se soltó de un manotazo arisco. Aiolia no daba crédito, Saga era un caballero poderoso y serio pero gentil, y desde luego nadie se hubiera atrevido a rechazar de esa manera una mano amiga de aquel hombre (pues pese a su juventud era un caballero de oro, y por lo tanto un hombre pleno).

- Máscara.- Su voz sonaba entre exasperada y cansada.- No lo hagas mas dificil de lo que...

El aprendiz de Cancer no hizo caso, les dió la espalda y echo a andar alejándose de ellos para ser seguido por Saga, que dedicó una afectuosa palmada en la cabeza a Aiolia antes de echar a andar para alcanzar al díscolo niño de ojos rojos.

* * *

_Días presentes..._

Máscara siempre buscaba pelea, sino era con él era con otros. No era raro verle magullado por las ocasiones en que enfurecía a alguien tan fuerte como él o más, de hecho durante un tiempo su rival mas habitual había sido Shura de Capricornio, después Milo de Scorpio... se peleaba con cualquiera que respondiera a sus provocaciones hasta que estos dejaban de responder, ignorándo sus ataques verbales. Pero siempre había reservado algo de su tiempo para verter el veneno de su afilada lengua sobre Aiolia.

El caballero de Leo frunció el ceño, irritado por el recuerdo de que rara vez Máscara había sido castigado por su comportamiento. Saga siempre se había limitado a apartarle de los problemas que causaba sin otra cosa que una reprimenda y reproches decepcionados. De hecho, ahora que Aiolia pensaba en ello, también su hermano había actuado de forma permisiva, con broncas mas duras que las de Saga pero nunca con la dureza debida.

De hecho Aiolos había sido tan cariñoso con Máscara como con todos los demás niños, había sido un hombre alegre, cariñoso, y siempre había dedicado su tiempo libre a educar a su hermano y unir a todos los aprendices con juegos.

Máscara era un cretino egoista que devolvía mal por bien y siempre se había salido con la suya. Un malcriado, un mantón que se había convertido en un asesino y un traidor. Quizá se había sacrificado con todos en el muro de los lamentos, pero su caracter no había cambiado en absoluto, Athena le perdonaba, pero eso no significaba que todos debieran hacerlo. Aiolia no perdonaría a aquel animal.

Cuando llegó al templo de Cancer, Aiolia estaba lívido de rabia por los recuerdos exaltados. Tendría una maldita explicación o una pelea, y esperaba lo segundo, y lo mas probable era que fuese lo segundo.

Las puertas del templo estaban abiertas y no quedaba rastro de la barrera cósmica. Perfecto. Atravesó el umbral con paso firme, dispuesto a terminar con todas las disputas de una vez por todas, pero un total silencio le recibió. Máscara de Muerte no estaba en casa. Aiolia inflamó su cosmos para hacerse anunciar en el templo pero nadie respondió.

Maldita fuera su suerte. Aiolia dió una patada con rabia, e inmediatamente si sintió culpable por haber golpeado uno de los rostros humanos. Claro que era imposible no pisarlos, estaban por todas partes, rostros petrificados que surgían como grotescos adornos en las losas de piedra. Muchas veces se había preguntado cual era el origen de aquellas máscaras¿era el poder de Máscara el que unía el alma de sus víctimas con su templo¿las esculpía él mismo o algo aun peor¿arrancaba acaso la cara de sus enemigos para emparedarlas después?. Cada opción era mas cruenta que la anterior.

Y la niebla... surgía en el templo como lo hacía en las películas de terror. Una neblina tenebrosa en la penumbra de un templo que carecía de ventanas. Solo faltaba el ruido de cadenas y aullido de los lobos. Máscara era un loco, un enfermo mental. Nadie en su sano juicio viviría en un lugar así.

"_Quizá tampoco tiene elección.". _La voz de su conciencia y sus reproches solía sonar sospechosamente similar a la de su hermano mayor.

Según las leyes del Santuario invadir el templo de otro signo en ausencia de su guardián era una grave falta de respeto, pero era una ley no escrita, algo que sencillamente se aceptaba. En aquel momento a Aiolia no podía importarle menos, avanzó en la oscuridad, si tentía que aguardar a Máscara en su propio templo lo haría.

El ambiente era opresivo, entre la "decoración" y la niebla. Era desconcertante, una vez te internabas era facil perder la orientación. Se pronto, mientras caminaba en busca de las estancias interiores casi se dió de bruces con una pared. Las zonas domésticas del templo. Siguió la pared hasta dar con la entrada. Esta era una puerta reforzada, una versión en menor escala del portón de la entrada, el símbolo de la luna llena estaba incrustado en nacar, y realmente parecía el hermoso astro nocturno. Resultaba incongrugentemente delicado y hermoso para aquel lugar. Pero a fin de cuentas la constelación de Cancer era la casa de la Luna.

Empujó la puerta y entró en el interior.

Aiolia había esperado algo tan siniestro como el resto del templo, a decir verdad siempre lo había imaginado como el castillo de Drácula, con cuadros tenebristas, cortinas negras... pero el interior era sencillamente, frio. No había cuadros en las blancas paredes ni alfombras en el gastado suelo de baldosas, ni una triste mesilla en la entrada, de hecho Máscara, o algun otro caballero anterior, se había limitado a clavar una alcayata en la pared para colgar unas llaves.

Al pasar al salón encontró una situación absolutamente caótica, y eso era mucho viniéndo del caballero de Leo, que tenía su propia idea del orden. Libros apilados en suelo junto a discos de música en LP y un tocadiscos antediluviano en una mesilla. Varios baules desperdigados por la habitación sin ton ni son, como si fueran objeto de una mudanza reciente. Apenas un par de fotos se sostenían en la pared con pegamento y dos sofas totalmente dispares entre sí estaban puestos en medio del caos de objetos desperdigados.

Al entrar se percató de que uno de los sofas tenía un ocupante envuelto en mantas. Máscara. Debía estar profundamente dormido para no haberle percibido en absoluto. El hombre estaba tendido en el sofá, envuelto en una manta como en un capullo, siendo visible apenas su cabeza apoyada en un almohadón.

Aiolia se arriesgó a acercarse. Máscara ni siquiera se removió, seguía dormido, respirando profundamente. Incluso dormido tenía un gesto endurecido, tenso, la angular mandíbula rígida y el ceño levemente fruncido. Además parecía que había pasado una mala noche a juzgar por las ojeras que lucían sus ojos cerrados.

Los muertos no cumplían años de modo que ahora mismo, extrañamente, ambos tenían la misma edad, ventitres años. Tenía gracia, pero no tenía importancia porque de todos modos Máscara siempre había parecido diez años mayor de lo que era en realidad . Su cabello, que en el inicio había sido negro, había empezado a encanecer prematuramente cuando apenas había tenido quince años, tornándose gris oscuro y poco a poco aclarándose en tonos mas blancos con el paso de los años. Eso unido a sus rasgos duramente masculinos de nariz marcada le habían dado un aspecto mas maduro pese a su juventud. Había rostros que parecían modelados en arcilla, el de Máscara parecía haber sido tallado en madera sin pulir.

Era un hombre extraño, diferente, uno de esos hombres con los que te cruzas y te vuelves a mirar, no porque fuese guapo, sino atractivo en una primaria y feral manera, sobre todo con esos rasgos curiosos, el pelo gris claro espeso y erizado como un puercoespín, los ojos rojo intenso... Aiolos desvió la mirada del rostro durmiento, sintiendose incómodo por observar de esa manera a alguien que dormía. Observó el desorden de la habitación, era como una casa de mudanza, pero era obvio que Máscara no se iba a ninguna parte, aquel lugar era sencillamente así todo el año.

Las fotos. Resaltaban poderosamente en las paredes desnudas, ni siquera tenían marco, pegadas de mala manera. Eran viejas y gastadas.

Una era una foto de grupo realmente vieja, los doce reunidos el día de año nuevo. Estaban todos, incluido Aiolos, de hecho Aiolia conocía esa foto, pués todos habian recibido una copia y él la guardaba en su album de fotos. Realmente estaban todos, incluso el gran patriarca Shion. Los niños se habían puesto sus mejores túnicas para aquel año nuevo, había sido el primer año que se habían reunido todos los elegidos por las armaduras de oro al llegar los últimos elegidos, Camus y Aldebarán, y confirmarse que Aiolia sería el aprendiz de Leo, de modo que Aiolos había decidido que sería un hermoso detalle hacer una foto de grupo.

Había sido divertido. Allí estaban todos, él mismo estaba en brazos de su hermano, con una enorme sonrisa, tan jóvenes, no habrían tenido mas de cinco años, cielos, incluso Máscara parecía un niño más, con una expresión de simple extrañeza, ni rastro de la malicia que acabaría apareciendo. Demasiado jóvenes, ahora que lo pensaba no podía creer que les hubieran obligado a aceptar semejante destino, ser caballeros de oro... era antinatural.

La otra foto era de unos años después, reconocía el estilo, todos los caballeros de oro habían tenido una foto personal el día que habían recibido al fin sus armadura. En la antigüedad habían sido cuadros, ahora era natural y menos costoso hacer una foto. Un joven Máscara adolescente lucía la lustrosa armadura de Cancer, su gesto era feroz, arrogante, menos duro que el actual pero mas malicioso si cabía. Bastardo despreciable.

Lo que estaba claro era que no era el momento de discutir con Máscara. Aunque, demonios, le tentaba la idea de despertarle a golpes y exigir una revancha por todos aquellos años de insultos y puñaladas por la espalda.

"_Tienes la sangre corrupta de un traidor."_

Echandole en cara la falsa traición de su hermano mayor a la menor ocasión.

"_Eres un error, no eres digno de estar entre nosotros."_

Riendose de él con el mas profundo de los desprecios.

"_Patético mocoso, tu hermano ya no está aqui para protegerte, está muerto y pudriéndose al sol."_

Siempre abriendo las heridas mas dolorosas sin el menor remordimiento. Y ahora dormía profundamente, sin que le importara el dolor que causaba o la sangre que manchaba sus manos. Aiolia se preguntó si Máscara había conocido la traición de Saga cuando Aiolos había sido asesinado por el complot del falso patriarca.

Fulminó con la mirada el bulto de mantas y sus manos se cargaron de electricidad estática, casi zumbando audiblemente.

Pero no, no iba a rebajarse al nivel de Máscara atacando a un hombre dormido. Bufó con rabia mal contenida, a veces le costaba demasiado actuar según lo correcto. Se apartó mirando a su alrededor para centrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera el hombre al que tanto odiaba, dándole la espalda. Su cosmos traslucía su ira y de haber habido aparatos electricos estos habrían experimentado cortocircuitos.

Tenía que marcharse de allí antes de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

- Esto ha sido una estupidez.- Murmuró para sí.

- No sabes cuanto.

Aiolos sintió el aliento en la nuca y solo tuvo que volver el rostro a un lado para ver a Máscara, de pie a su espalda con la barbilla practicamente apoyada en su hombro.

La sonrisa demoniaca de Máscara de Muerte prometía que sus palabras eran ciertas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡Que alegría me han dado los reviews, Aibunny, Dai-praesepe, Leslie Rebeka, Andrea Zathor!. Todo nombres conocidos, muchas gracias, me han hecho muchísima ilusión. : ) 

Realmente sabeis bien que esta pareja se odia y se llevan a matar, y estos primeros capítulos me va costar mucho cambiar eso, pero eso lo hará muchísimo mas interesante y apasionado. Me va a costar, pero va a ser algo que me va a gustar hacer.

Haré algunos flashbacks mas de la infancia, me ha inspirado bastante el fanfic "Leche" de Dai-praesepe, y también una galeria de imágenes de esa época. Me temo que no se ahora de que página web eran, pero para el próximo capítulo me informaré un poco. De todos modos acabo de poner otra entrada en el blog con un par de imágenes.


	3. Hijos de una misma diosa

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Aiolia/Máscara de Muerte.

**Capítulo 3. Hijos de una misma diosa**

Tenía que marcharse de allí antes de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

- Esto ha sido una estupidez.- Murmuró para sí.

- No sabes cuanto.

Aiolia sintió el aliento en la nuca y solo tuvo que volver el rostro a un lado para ver a Máscara, de pie a su espalda con la barbilla practicamente apoyada en su hombro.

La sonrisa demoniaca de Máscara de Muerte prometía que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Aiolia se volvió como un relámpago con el puño extendido pero Máscara se agachó esquivando el golpe y empujó hacia delante, cargando contra el otro caballero en una entrada feroz por la cintura.

El golpe contra la pared fue tan duro que Aiolia se quedó sin aliento, cosa que Máscara aprovechó para levantarse de su posición inclinada, y sin soltarse del agarre en la cintura le dió un sobervio cabezazo en la cara.

Como si el estallido de dolor en la cara no fuese suficiente Aiolia se golpeó el craneo contra la pared, entre la neblina de dolor logró reaccionar para evitar un puñetazo inclinándose segundos antes de que el puño de Máscara se estrellara contra al muro. Máscara maldijo de dolor por sus nudillos y el siguiente dolor le llegó cuando el puño de su adversario le machacó el vientre y le hizo doblarse con arcadas.

Aiolia retrocedió alejándose del otro y se llevó una mano a la nariz sangrante y la otra a lado posterior de la cabeza, ahí le iba a salir un buen chichón como mínimo. Por su parte Máscara jadeó un rato tocándose el vientre hasta que pareció recuperarse y se incorporó mirando a Aiolia con una sonrisa salvaje, enseñando los dientes como un animal.

- Vienes a por mi sangre... perfecto.

Había un brillo de locura en sus ojos, en su expresión, una alegria demencial. Aiolia sintió un repentino temor, aquel hombre no estaba bien. Por otra parte el caballero de Leo sentía no poca rabia por el dolor que le acababan de causar, la sangre aun corría sobre sus labios desde la nariz. Máscara era una bestia, un animal salvaje cuyo lugar no estaba entre los caballeros de oro.

- Ven aquí, leoncito, ven a por lo que has venido a buscar.

La visión de Aiolia se tiñó de rojo ante el tono burlón, maldito fuera, mil veces. Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, por fortuna no llevaban sus armaduras, y ninguno parecía tener suficiente claridad de pensamiento como para usar técnicas del cosmos. Era como una pelea callejera, sin control ni sensatez, tan solo un duro y brutal deseo de hacer daño, buscando la satisfacción de hacer sangre, de sentir el hueso bajo los nudillos o la rodilla. Con tanta brutalidad como una pelea de perros salvajes.

Forcejearon por la habitación, chocando contra los trastos, finalmente Máscara se vió acorralado contra uno de los baules y cayó hacia atras, ocasión que Aiolia no perdió para lanzarse sobre Máscara, sentándose sobre su cintura para machacar a Máscara a puñetazos, sintiendo una magnífica satisfacción al sentir cada golpe en los nudillos.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero poco a poco la luz regresó a su mente ofuscada, el dolor de los golpes recibidos se hizo sentir y todos los músculos se relajaron con el bajón de la adrenalina.

Máscara no se movía. Aiolia sintió una bola en la garganta, el otro hombre tenía dos regueros de sangre en la nariz y el labio ensangrentado, un pómulo hinchado y rojo bermellón. Estaba quieto, tumbado, pero no inconsciente, le miraba, le miraba fijamente. Una media sonrisa, que obviamente era dolorosa, se dibujó en el maltratado rostro.

- Lo... sabia... tu... tu y yo... somos iguales.

Aiolia se sintió horrorizado, no sabía si por las palabras de Máscara o por lo que acababa de hacer... se apartó de encima y ahogó un gemido agonico al hacerlo, el otro hombre le había machacado los riñones con puñetazos bajos y también le había dejado unos buenos hematomas en la cara.

Pero desde luego nada comparable a lo que había quedado de Máscara tras la última tanda de puñetazos. Diosa... ¿en qué había estado pensando para atacarle así?. Había invadido el templo de Máscara, le había atacado allí mismo... diosa... Ese tipo de actos se castigaba con la expulsión... el exilio, era una falta gravísima.

- Yo... yo... lo siento... yo...

Máscara volvió la cabeza para mirarle, el mismo acto parecía dolerle, no le extrañaba. La expresión de locura había desaparecido, los ojos parecían serenos, su gesto tranquilo, quizá era el bajón de adrenalina, el agotamiento o el dolor.

- No te... disculpes, idiota...

- ¿Pu... puedes levantarte?.- Tartamudeó Aiolia.

Máscara se incorporó con un gemido sobre los codos hasta conseguir quedar sentado con dificultad, después comenzó a tratar de levantarse por completo y Aiolia le imitó. Ambos se miraron con la cara destrozada, especialemente Máscara, ambos respiraban con dificultad. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, Aiolia se había levantado por completo pero Máscara tan solo había conseguido apoyarse en el baul que había provocado su caida.

Aiolia extendió una mano titubeante, ofreciendo su ayuda. Máscara la miró como si le estuviera ofreciendo una aguja infectada, una mezcla de incredulidad y repugnancia.

- Apártate.- Le gruñó.

- Ambos tenemos que ir a la enfermería.- Replicó Aiolia. Se sentía estúpido ofreciendo su ayuda por algo que era su culpa, pero... tenía que hacerlo.

- Lárgate, no seas tan patético.

Un ramalazo de furia cruzó los ojos de Aiolia, iluminando sus iris verdes.

- ¡Como quieras, eres escoria!

La única respuesta fue una sonrisa. A Aiolia le recorrió un estremecimiento por la mirada de... ¿reconocimiento?, que le dirigió Máscara, como si le satisfaciera ser insultado.

- Siempre lo supe¿sabes?. Bajo toda esa... nobleza.- Máscara practicamente escupió la palabra.- Siempre supe que eramos iguales.

Aiolia hubiera escupido al otro, pero tenía la boca dolorida y probablemente hubiera escupido saliva sanguinolienta.

- No nos parecemos en nada, monstruo.

La sonrisa era grotesca con el labio casi partido y la sangre cubriendo dientes y encias.

- Mirate a un espejo, leoncito, y preguntale quien ha venido a mi templo en busca de sangre.

Era cierto. Aiolia frunció el ceño, tratando de negarlo, pero no podía, sabía bien a qué había venido, no había esperado una simple discusión, ni un desafio legal a combate honorable... no, había sabido en que acabaría realmente adentrarse en el templo de Cancer. Lo había sabido. Había acudido en busca de...

- En busca de justicia.- Musitó, más para si que para Máscara, pero este le oyó.

- No. Has venido por venganza... sucia venganza, admitelo. Yo no te juzgaré.

No podía soportarlo mas. Aiolia dió media vuelta y abandonó la habitación, salió de las habitaciones interiores e ignoró las protestas de su cuerpo dolorido para acelerar el paso y atravesar lo mas rápido posible el museo de rostros de cadáveres. Iba tan obnuvilado que no se percató de la presencia de Saga hasta que practicamente chocó con él. El caballero de Géminis, vestido con su armadura, imponente como siempre, le miró primero con sorpresa, luego con preocupación.

- ¿Aiolia?. ¡Por la diosa!. ¿Qué te ha pasado?.

Y luego... luego con ira.

- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?. ¿¡Dónde está Máscara!?

- Yo...

Saga le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, jamas, jamás había visto a Saga perder el control de si mismo, abandonar su imperial serenidad, por lo menos sin tener en cuenta la época en que había sido poseido por su lado oscuro.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?. ¿Qué le has hecho?.

Oh no. No. Aiolia intentó liberarse del agarre de Saga inutilmente. El otro hombre parecía estar cada vez mas enfadado y preocupado.

- ¿¡Dónde está Máscara?!.- Repitió, lleno de alarma.

- Estoy... aquí... deja de zarandearle...

Ambos miraron hacia atras, y Aiolia deseó que Máscara realmente no se hubiera molestado en acudir a ver cual era el problema. Tenía un aspecto terrible, Aiolia volvió a mirar a Saga, que tenía clavada en Máscara una mirada de angustia y preocupación. Que se tornó rabia cuando volvió al hombre que aun agarraba frente a él.

- Aiolia... – Saga entrecerró los ojos.- Tú... ¿cómo has podido?

Arrojó a Aiolia contra una pared, y este se encogió dolorido por el golpe, Saga irradiaba indignación. No era para menos, un caballero de oro atacando a otro en su propio templo... y si más aun si tenían en cuenta que se trataba de Máscara de Muerte, el protegido del caballero de Géminis.

- No encuentro palabras para mi indignación.- Saga apretaba los puños, conteníendose de atacar a Aiolia.- Estoy... esto es terriblemente decepcionante Aiolia.

Hubiera preferido que le diera un puñetazo a sentir la tensión, la rabia que emanaba del otro caballero. Saga pasó por su lado con desprecio y se acercó a Máscara, le miró con clínica preocupación, apenas atreviéndose a rozar las feas contusiones.

- Por la diosa... ¿puedes ver por ese ojo?

- Si.- Máscara se apartó un poco, irritado por la atención.- Él... también ha... recibido.

- No hables con ese labio.

Saga le levantó la camiseta sin preguntarle, acto que irritó profundamente a Máscara, que tiró de ella hacia abajo, pero no antes de que el otro viera los morados que se iban formando. Saga se puso lívido y se volvió a Aiolia.

- Invadir un templo ajeno, atacar a otro caballero de oro... esto es...

Le exiliarían. Le expulsarían del Santuario. Le retirarían la armadura. Dohku era el patriarca del Santuario, pero la palabra de Saga seguía teniendo un gran poder, incluso tras todo lo ocurrido en el Santuario todos habían comprendido y perdonando el hecho de que Saga había sido poseido por la Oscuridad dual de Géminis, que Ares y él habían sido personas distintas en un solo cuerpo. Saga era un gran poder en el Santuario.

Podía hacer que le exiliaran para siempre. Aiolia palideció, sin preocuparse ya siquiera en limpiarse la sangre de la cara.

- Yo le invité.

La voz de Máscara sonaba casi dolorida por el esfuerzo de hablar con el labio tan hinchado y sangrante. De hecho tras hablar tuvo que escupir sangre al suelo de forma totalmente grosera que hizo arrugar la nariz a Saga.

- ¿Tú le invitaste?

- Si. Es tan facil picar... al leoncito... el muy... idiota, vino... y el resultado ya lo ves.

Aiolia no daba crédito.

- Vamos, Saga... me he... divertido partiendole esa cara... de niño bueno...

- Por la diosa, Máscara.- Saga se mesó el pelo con desesperación.- No puedes actuar de esta forma.

Máscara escupió sangre de nuevo al suelo, de una forma que resaltaba su profundo desprecio por cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle Saga, miró a este con un toque de resentimiento y burla que desconcertaban a Aiolia tanto como siempre. ¿Cómo podía tratar así a la única persona que le defendía y apoyaba?.

- Pierdete, Saga. Es **mi **templo... y en él hago... lo que quiero.

- ¿Invitar a otros caballeros y después entablar peleas que te dejen vapuleado?.- Saga extendió los brazos con la desesperación con que un padre intenta hacer ver la verdad a un hijo que se autodestruye.- Al menos ven conmigo a mi templo, atenderé tus heridas.

- Atiende al leoncito.- Replicó Máscara.- Yo no quiero tu ayuda.

No queriendo alargar más la conversación, Máscara les dió la espalda, regresando al interior del templo, sumergiéndose en la niebla con tanta facilidad que parecia que formase parte de ella, desapareciendo en la oscuridad como una sombra.

Saga suspiró. Aiolia no comprendía porque Máscara había mentido por él pero sabía que debía mantener la boca cerrada, al menos en presencia de Saga, no debía mirar los dientes a la buena fortuna, aunque viniera de alguien como el caballero de Cancer.

- Aiolia, lamento haber juzgado...

- No.- Aiolia negó con la cabeza.- Era lógico que pensaras... bueno, no importa.

- Ven a mi templo, entonces, si me lo permites me gustaría ver esas magulladuras.

Una parte de Aiolia deseó rechazar la oferta con tanta ferocidad como Máscara, pues resentía a Saga por muchos motivos. Además¿primero me agredes y luego quieres curarme?, podía irse al infierno el muy noble caballero, tan correcto y tan perfecto, como si no hubiera sido poseido por su lado oscuro... despreciable hipócrita. Pero el caballero de oro de Leo rechazó la oferta con educación como muestra de perdón, porque era lo correcto. Lo jodidamente correcto.

- No es necesario, puedo usar mi cosmos en forma de curación.

- Como desees.

Saga se marchó, parecía triste y decepcionado. Aiolia dedicó una última mirada a la oscuridad del templo de Cancer antes de marcharse. Máscara había podido hacer que le echaran, y sin embargo había mentido por él, no se lo podía explicar. Pero ansiaba una explicación.

* * *

Máscara de Muerte se examinó en el espejo. Aiolia se había hecho muy fuerte, pasarían semanas hasta que desaparecieran las marcas de su cara, aunque sería mejor que acudiera a alguno de los caballeros que tenían poderes de sanación.

Escupió sangre en la blanca loza y abrió el grifo para que corriera el agua. Ese maldito Saga, nunca le dejaría en paz, nunca le dejaría solo, con aquellos ojos que siempre le miraban con lástima, con aquella voz que le hablaba con tantos remordimientos. Siempre igual, desde que tenía memoria Saga le había mirado así. Y también Aiolos, el "maravilloso" caballero de Sagitario, mirándole con aquellos ojos tan cálidos, acariciándole la cabeza con afecto...

Los odiaba. Le alegraba que Aiolos estuviera muerto. Jamás olvidaría el día que le habían dicho que Aiolos había sido ejecutado por intentar atentar contra la vida de Athena reencarnada. _Bien. Bien. Sabía que era un hipócrita. Me alegro de que esté muerto, a mi no me sorprende su traición como a vosotros. Bendito sea Shura por haberle dado muerte con su Excalibur. Espero que arda en el infierno, que arda por todo lo que ha hecho, que arda por sus mentiras._

Máscara tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la bañera, la amargura se adueñó de él, dejándole aturdido y dolido. Ningún dolor físico superaba aquel. Maldito fuera Saga, esto era culpa suya, por aparecer por allí cuando le había dejado muy claro, en muchas ocasiones, que no quería saber nada de él, que quería verle lo mas mínimo posible.

Se palpó la hinchazón de la mejilla junto a su ojo forzosamente entrecerrado. Ah, el león era duro, siempre había sido fogoso, facil de enojar, facil de provocar. Sincero en su ira, rápido de acción. Le había sorprendido tanto verle al despertar. Por un segundo había sentido una profunda alteración, habría jurado que Aiolos, caballero de Sagitario, había vuelto de entre los muertos. Descubrir que no era así, que aquel hombre era Aiolia, no había menguado su sorpresa.

Pero que afortunada sorpresa. Máscara se palpó los dientes, comprobando que no hubiera ninguno flojo, cosa que no le hubiera sorprendido. Si, había disfrutado peleando contra Aiolia, siempre disfrutaba cuando veía aquellos ojos encendidos de rabia, rebelando al verdadero Aiolia, la bestia que era en realidad, el guerrero, el hombre feroz y violento, no el noble y correcto caballero que presentaba al mundo.

Si. Aiolia había acudido al templo de Cancer buscando pelea, buscando venganza y violencia en estado puro. Y Máscara había estado encantado de dársela, lo había necesitado con cada poro de su cuerpo.

Luna nueva. Máscara cerró los ojos. Ya había pasado, si bien el cielo seguiría oscuro, la luna nueva total ya había pasado. Con gesto cansado, Máscara abrió el agua de la bañera, dejando que se fuera llenando con agua caliente. Le dolía todo. Un mes. Un mes entero hasta la proxima luna nueva.

Pero el mes había empezado muy bien. Si, Aiolia había elegido un buen momento para buscar venganza. Y Máscara de Muerte no diría que no. Había sido revitalizante. Máscara se sentía vivo. Más vivo de lo que se habia sentido desde aquella resurrección, o incluso antes. No podía esperar a volver a enfrentarse a Aiolia, volver a sentirle cerca, su cosmos enfurecido, la furia en su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. Pero esta vez lejos de cualquier interrupción. Quizás a muerte, con armaduras, Máscara se estremeció solo de pensarlo. Mas violencia, mas golpes, mas fuerza...

No podía esperar a volver a enfrentarse al guerrero del astro rey, Leo, regido por el sol.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Es un fanfic violento, pero no gore, porque eso me da mucho respeto (leerlo a veces me gusta pero en general soy muy sensiblona). Aiolia y Máscara son dos personajes violentos, feroces y enfrentados a un nivel astrologico, asi que no podía ser de otro modo.

**Dai Praesepe: **Realmente me encantaría que pusieras un link en el club, de hecho es una forma mas de que mas gente lea mis fanfics y doy permiso encantada.

Gracias por los reviews. :)


	4. No tengo la culpa de verte caer

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Aiolia/Máscara de Muerte.

**Capítulo 4. No tengo la culpa de verte caer**

- Llegaremos tarde.

El joven Aiolia se peleó un rato más con su túnica antes de conseguir que cayera adecuadamente. Resultaba cómoda una vez puesta, pero ponérsela era un engorro con tanto pliegue y tanta cinta. En la puerta del templo de Leo, Aldebarán daba vueltas con evidente aburrimiento, con nueve años y la perspectiva de una fiesta no tenía demasiada paciencia, cualquier espera parecía eterna y a la vez los días pasaban volando.

Celebraban el solsticio de verano y esa noche los aprendices habían planeado estar despiertos toda la noche y tomar parte en la tradición de las hogueras de San Juan, encendiendo hogueras y festejando, la idea les entusiasmaba. Además estaban casi todos los aprendices, tan solo Shaka y Mü estaban en sus lugares de entrenamiento habitual, de hecho ambos habían conseguido ya sus armaduras de forma asombrosamente prematura. Pero aquellos dos casi nunca estaban en el Santuario de modo que no importaba demasiado.

- ¡Nos perderemos la barbacoa!.- Insistió Aldebarán, el mas alto de los aprendices no podía concebir la idea de perderse esa parte de la fiesta, estaba dando el estirón y comía tan rápido como crecía.

Cansado de verse increpado continuamente, Aiolia instó al otro chico a marcharse sin él mientras continuaba atándose las intrincadas sandalias de tiras.

- Ya te alcanzaré allí.- Prometió.

Un rato después, ya completamente vestido, Aiolia salió del templo de Leo para apresurarse a bajar las escaleras hacia la campa, donde la fiesta acababa de comenzar, con música y bailes.

Pero apenas había empezado a bajar las escaleras cuando una conocida voz le detuvo. No entendía bien lo que decía, pero esa era la voz de su hermano, venía desde la parte trasera del templo de Leo, escaleras arriba. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara, podría ir a la fiesta acompañado de Aiolos. En vez de bajar, subió las escaleras tras atravesar su templo en pos de la voz de su hermano.

Se detuvo al oir otro sonido... un llanto... alguien estaba sollozando y su hermano parecía tratar de consolarlo. Ahora podía oirles levemente, lo suficiente para entender a su hermano.

- Sssh... cálmate, todo irá bien.

Aiolia subió en silencio, curioso. Las voces venían de un recoveco en las escaleras que llevaban al templo de Cancer. Se acercó cuidadosamente, cuidando de no ser detectado ni oido. Se asomó por las rocas y vislumbró a las figuras que estaban ligeramente ocultas allí.

Era efectivamente Aiolos, de pie frente a un muchacho que sollozaba quedamente, este quedaba de espaldas a Aiolia, pero le resultaba conocida aquella figura de músculos ya bien entrenados y de erizado pelo negro... ¡Máscara!

Nunca, jamás había visto llorar a aquel chico. Ahora Máscara tenía casi doce años, era uno de los mayores del Santuario, de hecho pronto conseguiría su armadura de oro y dejaría de ser un aprendiz, pero incluso de niño, nunca le había visto llorar. Quizá un par de involuntarias lágrimas de dolor en un entrenamiento, pero nada que pudiese ser llamado llanto. Máscara de Muerte no lloraba, nunca. O eso había creido Aiolia.

- Lo siento mucho, Máscara, pero sabes bien que no puede ser de otro modo.- Aiolios acariciaba la cabeza de Máscara entre sus manos tratando de consolarle.- Por favor, puedes hacerlo, ya lo has hecho antes...

Máscara musitó algo que Aiolia no pudo oir y se abrazó al pecho de Aiolos con una impetuosidad que parecía fruto de la desesperación, llorando ahogadamente contra la camisa del caballero de Sagitario, que suspiró con tristeza en respuesta.

- Ojala pudiera, pero no hay otra opción. Lo lamento de veras.

Aiolia no podía oir lo que musitaba Máscara, pero debía ser muy triste, porque el rostro de su hermano se llenó de congoja en tanto abrazaba a Máscara contra su pecho. Resultaba un acto tan extraño a ojos de Aiolia, no el cariño de su hermano, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ser un hombro para todos los habitantes del Santuario, sino la repentina cercanía de Máscara, un chico que a todas horas manifestaba sino su desprecio, al menos su frialdad para con Aiolos.

- Sssssh, sé que es demasiado duro. Pero no hay elección, tienes que hacerlo, es tu deber.

- ¡NO!. ¡No quiero!.- Máscara chilló y se colgó del cuelgo de Aiolos, su voz sonaba quebrada por el llanto e inesperadamente infantil.- ¡Por favor!.¡Por favor!

- Tienes que ser fuerte por el bien de todos.

- ¡Por favor!. ¡Solo esta vez, solo hoy!. ¡Por favor, no quiero!.

Aiolos acarició la nuca y la espalda de Máscara en lentos círculos, manteniendo un ritmo continuo hasta que los sollozos del muchacho se acallaron y se redujeron a un estremecer de hombros.

- Vamos, Máscara, eres un chico muy fuerte. Pronto serás todo un caballero de oro, el patriarca está muy orgulloso de tí.

Seguía sin entender a Máscara, sobre todo ahora que murmuraba contra el cuello de Aiolos. Después, tan brusamente como se había abrazado a él, Máscara se apartó de Aiolos con violencia empujando y volviendo el rostro enrojecido por el llanto.

- ¡TE ODIO¡Y TAMBIÉN ODIO AL PATRIARCA!

- ¡Máscara!.- Aiolos estaba escandalizado.- ¡Compórtaté!. ¡Vas a ser un caballero de oro!

- ¡Me da igual!.- Máscara apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza.

- Eso no es cierto.- Aiolos le puso una mano sobre el hombro y Máscara dió un respingo.- Vamos, te acompañaré.

- Por favor...- La voz de Máscara volvío a perder la violencia para tornarse infantil, lastimosa.

- Eres fuerte. Sé que puedes hacer esto, fuiste elegido por el destino. Puedes hacerlo.

Máscara pareció asentir con la cabeza. Aiolos le sonrió y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros mientras abandonaban el hueco. Ante eso Aiolia se apresuró a apartarse y buscar su propio cobijo, no quería que descubrieran que había estado espiando. Tras una roca esperó en silencio a que Aiolia y Máscara subieran las escaleras al templo de Cancer. El joven aprendiz tuvo la pasajera y escalofriante impresión de que Máscara caminaba como alguien que se dirige al patíbulo.

* * *

_El presente..._

Aiolia salió del agua de los baños tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Aquel recuerdo siempre estaba en su memoria, había sido algo chocante y perturbador. Jamás se lo había dicho a Aiolia, ni a Máscara. Nunca le había pasado por la cabeza el preguntarle por aquel suceso, ni echarle en cara aquel momento de debilidad.

Quizá era por la participatión de Aiolos en aquella situación, o quizá por no rebelar su espionaje. Había sido un suceso extraño y confuso que nunca había comprendido del todo y había decidido dejarlo así, tal como estaba. Pero quizá era un buen momento para recordarlo con toda claridad.

Salió del agua y se secó con una toalla. Había pasado la mañana en la sauna de la casa de baños, relajándose para calmar la turbulencia de su mente. No lo había conseguido, pero se sentía algo mejor, la relajación múscular era una buena distracción.

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando, al pasar frente a la puerta abierta de la sauna, vió al hombre que había ocupado sus pensamientos momentos antes.

Máscara estaba sentado en la sauna, con los brazos apoyados hacia atras, una pequeña toalla cubría su cintura y dejaba a la vista el resto del cuerpo, gotas de sudor resbalaban por los marcados músculos, donde se apreciaban restos de morados que casi habían terminado de sanar. El pelo gris claro estaba aplastado, definiendo el craneo y pegado al anguloso rostro, que denotaba un par de zonas levemente azuladas. Aiolia no se percató de que se había quedado parado hasta que Máscara entreabrió los ojos y le miro desde las casi imperceptibles rendijas carmesies.

Incluso desnudo, en postura obviamente relajada, Máscara no parecía indefenso, parecía mas bien un animal salvaje que fingiera estar dormido para saltar sobre la presa que le subestimaba.

- León...- Surgió como un gruñido, o un ronroneo.

Aiolia frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. Máscara no se movió, semisonriendo, ni siquiera se tensó, seguía relajado, sentado con indolencia.

- Ven aquí, león.- Ronroneó Máscara con malicia.

Apretó los puños, semejante atrevimiento, aquel hombre le enfurecía con apenas dos palabras.

- No voy a acudir a tu capricho, Máscara.

- ¿No?.- El canceriano se inclinó perezosamente.- Que lástima... pero supongo que podríamos hablar mas tarde.

- Yo no lo creo.

- ¿A dónde vas ahora?

- No te importa.- Aiolia se ajustó la toalla y continó la marcha rápidamente, aunque no tanto como para no oir lo que aun decía Máscara.

- Yo estaré en el coliseo, leoncito.

Como si le importara. El leoniano se marchó sin mirar atras.

Pero el atardecer le encontró en el centro del coliseo.

* * *

La gran arena circular era un lugar dedicado al entrenamiento de los caballeros de oro en exclusiva, nadie mas podía acceder al coliseo del Santuario. En contadas ocasiones se utilizaba para duelos honorables entre caballeros.

Una vez mas Aiolia se preguntó qué hacía allí, era una estupidez ceder a las provocaciones de Máscara, sobre todo después de la trifulca en el templo de Cancer. Cielos, Saga tendría su cabeza si volvía a tener lugar una pelea como la de hacía seis días. Idiota¿en qué estaba pensando?.

- Sabía que vendrías.

¿Cómo se movía tan silenciosamente?. A primera vista parecía ser mas músculo que destreza. Como parecía ser su costumbre, su enemigo salía de entre las sombras de los vestuarios, portando su armadura de oro, igual que él.

Si se batían a duelo allí sería con sus cosmos. Eso no debía ocurrir.

- ¿Qué quieres, Máscara?

- Ya lo sabes¿por qué sino estas aqui?

- No espero comprenderte, olvídate de mi.

- ¿Por qué has venido?.- Insistió Máscara, acercándose paso a paso.

Aiolia se reprochó su necedad al acudir, estaba jugando al enfermizo juego de Máscara como un necio.

- He venido a decirte que me dejes en paz. Vive tu nueva vida lejos de mi.

- Has venido a pelear.- Replicó el otro.- Vamos, nuestra pelea no ha terminado.

Aiolia mantuvo los brazos bajos a amabos costados, ni siquiera encendió su cosmos en respuesta a la agresiva aura de Máscara.

- ¡Pelea!. ¡Lo deseas tanto como yo!

- ¡No!. Esto es absurdo, somos adultos y no debemos...

- ¡Ja!.- Máscara rió de buena gana.- Deja esos discursitos a Mü o Shaka, no tienes nada que ver con ellos. Tú sabes la verdad.

- ¿La verdad?.- Aiolia estaba confundido, y a la vez temía las palabras de Máscara.

- Por supuesto, tu y y lo sabemos, la hipocresía del Santuario y lo que somos en realidad. Y ahora basta de discursitos.

Máscara se puso en posición de combate, ansioso. Pero Aiolia se contuvo, manteniendose firme en su postura, no debía responder al desafio. No le sorprendió ver al otro caballero gruñir con ira y frustación.

- ¡Preparate, idiota!

- ¡No!. No pelearé contra tí como si fueramos animales.

- No, claro que no.- Máscara rió y le dirigió una mirada calculadora.- Igual que tu hermano, te quedarás quitecito mientras te mata un caballero de oro. Si, quietecito como un cordero en el matadero.

Sabía como pincharle, maldito fuera. Sabía como pincharle. Aiolia gritó e inflamó su cosmos como una hoguera.

* * *

Solo una vez se habían enfrentado con sus armaduras puestas, usando el poder de sus constelacione, y había sido un encuentro breve de apenas un solo golpe. En el templo mayor, y ante los demás caballeros, Aiolia había cedido a los insultos del otro y atacado, Máscara había parecido no responder, pero mas tarde el caballero de Leo se había visto debilitado por un ataque tan veloz que ni siquiera él lo había percibido hasta sentir el dolor posterior. Ese combate se había visto interrumpido apenas había empezado.

Este no lo sería.

Máscara se sentía bullir, por fin volvía a verlo, con los ojos encendidos de rabia, enseñando los dientes como un animal, como la bestia que era el símbolo de su templo, el León de Nemea. Si, era en esos momentos cuando odiaba menos a Aiolia, si, así era como quería verle, no tan erguido y correcto como aquellos años en el Santuario, después de limpiarse el nombre de su hermano. Quería verlo consumido en rabia y odio, quería verlo totalmente desprendido de cualquier parecido con Aiolos.

El rostro de su enemigo volvía a ser una Máscara de locura, Aiolia no podía soportarlo, incluso cuando los golpes alcanzaban al canceriando, sin duda hiriéndole, la sonrisa apenas flaqueba. Máscara parecía consumido por una tempestad salvaje, abandonado, sin control. Nunca le había visto tan... desequilibrado. Le enfurecía, aquel hombre era un monstruo.

De pronto el cosmos de Máscara se acúmulo en su dedo índice.

¡Las Hondas del Hades!. Aiolia sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ni siquiera un titán podía escapar del abismo, aquel ataque desterraba el alma al agujero del infierno, solo la intercesión de una deidad podía liberarla.

Si Máscara realizaba ese ataque... ¡realmente quería matarle!. Era realmente un asesino.

Se lanzó de cabeza, sin pensar, debía pararlo, pararlo como fuera, y lo hizo a tiempo. Máscara expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando Aiolia le placó por la cintura y le estrelló contra el muro de piedra en una maniobra similar a que le había hecho él mismo en el templo de Cancer.

Pero Aiolia lo hizo con todo el poder de un caballero de oro con su armadura.

- ¡Bastardo asesino!.- Aiolia estaba cegado de ira.

Pero también lo estaba Máscara, el dolor no le detuvo, había perdido la oportunidad de realizar su ataque principal pero no importaba, podía seguir luchando. Aun podía más, aun quería mas. Quería la paz que solo la violencia podía proporcionarle, y quería el alivio de conseguirlo con Aiolia. Con la única persona que veía la verdad, que había visto la verdad del Santuario.

Jamás lo olvidaría, en aquella reunión en el templo mayor del Santuario, en la primera reunión de caballeros de oro a la que Aiolia había acudido. Recordaba la amargura en el caballero de Leo, la indignación, la pasión.

_"Los caballeros de oro somos inútiles, aunque somos capaces de matar a otros con extrema facilidad ... no podemos emplear ese mismo poder para protegerles."_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Aiolia, el muchacho incluso había tenido el valor, la iniciativa de atacarle, a él, otro caballero de oro, en la reunión. Máscara de Muerte se había encendido de ira, pero también satisfacción.

Nada había vuelto a rozar el placer que le había proporcionado las sinceras reacciones de Aiolia, la rabia desatada, el orgullo del León, sin la máscara con la que siempre trataba de imitar a su noble hermano mayor. Igual que ahora, exactamente igual que ahora. Mas maduro, adulto, con rasgos mas duros, mas fuertes, era aun mejor. Su expresión de odio, el cabello rizado revuelto, una linea de sangre manchando su mejilla desde la linea del pelo...

Era algo hermoso. Y estaba tan vivo. Tan increiblemente vivo. Aiolia era la vida, la fuerza, la pasión, era la vida en estado puro.

Su cosmos era... había tanta luz, tanto calor... era el sol. El amanecer.

El amanecer... cuando terminaba la noche, cuando caía la barrera, cuando se abrían las puertas del templo, cuando el sol anunciaba que había terminado, que había terminado la noche, la oscuridad... Era la luz.

La revelación fue demasiado para él. Se lanzó contra Aiolia.

Aiolia creyó que Máscara le estaba placando de nuevo... hasta que sintió los brazos en torno a él. No le había lanzado apenas mas de un par de pasos hacia atras y ni siquera había lanzado la cabeza, con las peligrosas espinas del casco.

Consternado, el caballero de Leo tardó unos minutos en percatarse de que Máscara de Muerte le estaba abrazando.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Muchas gracias por los reviews. Ya empiezan a mandarme trabajos en la universidad asi que el ritmo de actualización empezará a decrecer, intentaré que no sean espacios muy largos¡hasta la próxima! 


	5. Tu sola presencia me enferma

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Aiolia/Máscara de Muerte.

**Capítulo 5. Tu sola presencia me enferma**

Aiolia no dijo nada. Máscara se abrazaba a él con fuerza, le aferraba en un abrazo desesperado, con el rostro inclinado y oculto contra la hombrera de la armadura de Leo. Se quedó quieto, paralizado, y poco a poco sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de los hombros de Máscara, apretándole contra él. Aiolia se estremeció, en ese momento odió sus armaduras, odió la de Máscara y la suya propia. Les separaba. Eran una barrera entre ellos, las odiaba, las odiaba profundamente. Les alienaban. Aquellas armaduras que les protegían y les alejaban de los demás.

Reforzó el abrazo, hundió una mano en la espesa cabellera de Máscara y apoyó la barbilla contra su hombrera, intentando superar, reducir, la barrera entre ellos.

¿Era eso lo mas cerca que podían estar entre ellos¿O con cualquier otra persona?. ¿Y tan aislados estaban que incluso una pelea podía transformarse en algo tan simple como contacto físico?. ¿Tan dolorosamente solos estaban?.

Máscara cerraba los ojos con fuerza, temeroso de abrirlos y que se rompiera el momento. Al abrazar a Aiolia había cedido a un impulso desconocido para él, no estaba seguro de que hubiera podido impedirlo, solo sabía que había desesperado por aquella cercanía, cerca de la fuente de luz, del sol, como la polilla que no puede evitar acercarse a la llama. Quizá la pelea había sido un catalizador... maldito fuera, pero la verdad era que cuando peleaba pensaba mejor... o peor según el punto de vista. No se arrepentía.

Se sentía bien así, abrazado. Cuando Aiolia correspondió no pudo sino hundirse más en aquella calided, todo era perfecto, todo, la mano en su cabello, la otra por su espalda se sentía menos por culpa de la armadura... pero su presencia era tranquilizadora. Quería quedarse allí, así, rodeado de sol. Al volver un poco la cabeza notó los cabellos ensortijados de Aiolia contra su nariz, haciendole cosquillas, así de cerca estaban.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien. Y si lo había estado apenas lo recordaba, había sido hacía demasiado tiempo.

Poco a poco el hechizo pareció desvanecerse y el feroz abrazo perdió intensidad para relajarse en un simple contacto. Finalmente Aiolia salió de su ensimismamiento y la tranquilidad cedió paso a la incomodidad, y después a la vergüenza. Se apartó del otro dando unos pasos hacia atras, sin mirarle a la cara siquiera y, si bien sabía de lo infantil de su reacción, echó a correr.

Máscara se quedó anonadado al mirar marchar a Aiolia, que huía como un gamo. Sintió la perdida de la cercanía como una losa antes de poder recuperarse y comprender la extraña situación. ¿Cómo habían acabado así?.

* * *

Necio. Idiota. Aiolia pidió otra cerveza. Imbecil. ¿Tan debil se había vuelto?. Se había agarrado de Máscara... ¡de Máscara!... como un cojo a su muleta. Tenía que haberse controlado, tenía que haber... maldito fuera, tenía que haberle roto la mandíbula, no responder al inesperado abrazo.

Y encima había huido... ¡él¡Había huido de Máscara como un crio!. Bobo. Niñato. No pudo por menos que pensar en todas las ocasiones en que el caballero de Cancer le había llamado mocoso. ¡Maldito fuera!.

Lo que había sentido en el abrazo... había sido real. Pero dificil de definir. Máscara de Muerte no era su amigo, no, eso no tenía discusión, pero se habían sentido increiblemente cercanos en su enfrentamiento, y no era la primera vez, solo que ahora... ahora había sido increiblemente real, tanto que habían... se habían abrazado para sentir fisicamente aquella cercanía. Era la única manera de explicarlo.

Y ahora estaba en una de las tabernas del pueblo mas cercano al santuario, vestido como uno de los aldeanos y tratando de alejarse del mundo de los caballeros. Fundiéndose con el resto en el anonimato de una cerveza barata en un bar cualquiera.

* * *

Máscara de Muerte sonrió, burlándose del ridículo intento de Aiolia de pasar desapercibido entre los parroquianos de la taberna. Debía aplaudir el intento por elegir un bar tan corriente y a la ver concurrido, pero era inutil, el caballero de oro llamaba la atención por mucho que intentara lo contrario. Era alto y fornido, demasiado bien formado, llamaba la atención pese a la ropa informal que le cubría, y demasiado guapo como para ser ignorado, con esos rasgos bien formados y ojos de un verde intenso la gente no podía evitar fijarse, del mismo modo que se fijarían en un actor de cine.

Y por supuesto su aura, aunque fuera invisible a ojos de hombres corrientes seguía estando ahí, era ese "algo" que hacía que mantuviera las distancias, que percibieran algo diferente, algo que exigía respeto.

Máscara entró en la taberna. Al igual que Aiolia, a el también le resultaba dificil pasar desapercibido, pero de otra manera, él creaba miedo. No necesitaba esforzarse, la gente cambiaba de acera al verle, se encogían y esperaban que no les prestara atención. Incluso de haber tenido ese aura, esa presencia, no habría podido pasar desapercibido con la canosidad y encrespamiento de su cabello y el rojo de sus ojos, no era albino, pero quizá un albino hubiera llamado menos la atención.

Aiolia no se percató de su presencia, siempre había sido facil para Máscara el ocultarse de los demás caballeros, ocultando por completo su cosmos, era una habilidad personal. De todos modos el caballero de Leo debía estar muy ensimismado para no tener siquiera un indicio de su presencia. Avanzó por el bar, levantando algunos murmullos y haciendo que un par se marchara precipitadamente. No le resultó dificil sentarse junto a Aiolia, codo con codo, pues el otro hombre estaba solo en la esquina mas oscura de la barra del bar tomándose una cerveza.

- ¿Ahogando las penas en cerveza?

Aiolia se atragantó, pillado por sorpresa, y tosió cerveza sonoramente, pasó un buen rato hasta que sintió las vias respiratorias libres de líquido y pudo mirar al inesperado compañero de bar con los ojos llorosos por el mal trago.

- ¿Mas... Máscara?. ¿Qué haces aqui?

- Tomar una copa antes de irme a la cama, por supuesto.- Se dirigió al tabernero.- Una de tinto.

- ¡No!.- Aiolia bajó la voz inmediatamente después, percatándose de las miradas de los presentes.- Me refiero a que haces aqui precisamente.

- Ya sé a lo que te referías.- Replicó Máscara.- Creo que es obvio que te he seguido.

Descarado. Aiolia frunció el ceño pero se resisitió a montar una escena en un lugar público.

- ¿Para qué?. ¿Quieres otro abrazo?.- Preguntó irritado pero conteniendo el tono.

- ¿Es una oferta?.

Máscara mantuvo su faz burlona y segura, pero lo cierto era que la mención del abrazo le produjo no poca incomodidad. Había abrazado a Aiolia y se había sentido bien hacerlo, la idea de necesitar a otra persona le irritaba en gran medida pues hacía mucho que había sabido que no podía vivir de otra manera que no fuera solo y tampoco necesitaba lo contrario. Pero al parecer era una gran mentira. Apretó el vaso de vino y apenas pudo contenerse de romperlo entre sus dedos.

Miró de lado al otro hombre, Aiolia miraba la cerveza como si pretendiera fulminarla, y tenía las mejillas arreboladas de ira, o quizá vergüenza por recordar como había correspondido al abrazo. Probablemente un poco de las dos. Él mismo se sentía así, ira hacia si mismo, hacía Aiolia, vergüenza también, sobre todo porque él, él había iniciado aquel abrazo.

Había seguido a Aiolia, pero no desde el Santuario como probablemente pensaba el otro. Había sido casual, él mismo había bajado al pueblo para comprar y alejarse del Santuario, pero apenas había vislumbrado al leoniano entre la gente no había podido evitar seguirle. Y allí estaban. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?... ¿Hablar?. Eso era lo que hacía la gente en aquellas situaciones¿no?.

Afrodita tenía razón. Tenía que salir más. No tenía siquiera noción de las mínimas lecciones de sociabilidad. Ahora podrían hablar de... ¿el tiempo?... ¿deporte?...

- ¿Por qué me abrazaste?

Propio de Aiolia, al grano, de cabeza y sin pensar. Eso le gustaba habitualmente, pero no ahora.

- ¿Por qué respondiste?

- Yo he preguntado primero.

Máscara pensó desesperadamente en una respuesta que no fuera la verdad.

- No lo sé.

Bravo. Imbecil. Era un mentiroso pésimo. Se bebió el vaso de vino, por cierto, un vino repugnante, y clavó la vista en las botellas apiladas en el otro lado de la barra, poco dispuesto a mirar a Aiolia, que también hacía esfuerzos por mirar hacia otro lado.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- ¿Acaso sabes tú por qué lo devolviste?

Aiolia no dijo nada, manteniendo la boca cerrada excepto para dar tragos de cerveza. No era exactamente un silencio amable, mas bien incómodo y espeso, pero era mucho mejor que hablar y decir algo innecesario o aun mas incómodo. Aiolia solo habló para pedir otra cerveza.

- Que sean dos.- Intervino Máscara.

Ni se miraron. Ambos cogieron sus respectivos botellines de cerveza fria en cuanto se los sirvieron. Mas para mantenerse ocupados que para calmar la sed. Los parroquianos percibían la tensión y se iban apartando lentamente, algunos incluso se marcharon sintiendo en el aire el espeso silencio de los dos peligrosos extraños.

Finalmente fue Aiolia quien volvió a romper el silencio.

- ¿Cómo aparecen las caras en el templo de Cancer?

Máscara se quedó momentaneamente aturdido, hasta que la pregunta caló en su cerebro. Miró a Aiolia con sorpresa y una media sonrisa asomó a su cara al ver que el otro seguía evitando mirarle, pero parecía expectante.

- ¿Cuantos años has tenido esa curiosidad?

- ¿Siempre respondes a una pregunta con otra?.- Gruñó Aiolia, algo ruborizado.

Máscara soltó una risa divertida, pero no cruel, bueno, era una conversación.

- Es una tradición del templo de Cancer, la armadura está conectada al templo y el templo... – Ahí se detuvo, incómodo y meditó como dar la respuesta.- Baste decir que sencillamente aparecen por efecto del ataque de Hondas del Hades.

- Oh.

- ¿Qué pensabas?.- Preguntó curioso.

- Que... bueno, que las ponías tú mismo.

El otro hombre se echó a reir y Aiolia se ruborizó intensamente, pero no se ofendió, la risa de Máscara era... diferente, no era cruel o burlona, era mas... sincera, grave y profunda, agradable incluso.

- Por favor... – Máscara golpeó la mesa con humor.- ¿Qué imaginabas?. ¿Qué sacaba una sierra y cogía las caras?

- No... bueno... no sé... quizá.

Se sintió tan ridículo que no puso sino reir también.

- Soy cruel, pero no imaginaba que me tenías por Hannibal Lecter.

Aiolia y Máscara empezaron a reir tan fuerte, aun más cuando Máscara se giró muy serio y mirando a Aiolia a los ojos le susurró.

- ¿Aun oyes a los corderos, Clarice?.

Las carcajadas podían oirse desde la calle.

Apenas pudieron dejar de reirse pero cuando lo hicieron el silencio había perdido aquella animosidad para ser incluso agradable.

Aiolia bebió con mas tranquilidad, no era que... no era que perdonara a Máscara, aquello era una tregua. Una tregua por fín. Jamás habían tenido una. Era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para enterrar el hacha de guerra, por poco que fuera a durar. Nunca había pensado en Máscara en otra circunstancia que no fuera el siniestro caballero de Cancer pero... ahora veía que después de todo era humano.

Máscara de Muerte terminó su cerveza y se relajó por completo, extrañado de ver que Aiolia hacía lo mismo. Que extraña situación, aun mas extraña que el abrazo en el que no quería pensar. Le sorprendía no estar enfadado, irritado, o con deseos de irritar a Aiolia. Y eso si que era nuevo.

Quizá había descargado ya toda su rabia en sus enfrentamientos... Máscara no sabía explicarlo, no tenía experiencia en nada que se pareciera a la camaradería. Quizá para Aiolia era mas facil, el caballero de Leo tenía amigos como Aldebarán, Shaka y Milo, y el patriarca Dohku también le apreciaba mucho, por no hablar de la adoración que le profesaban aquellos caballeros de bronce, los heroes de Athena. Y desde el nombre de Aiolos estaba limpio todos tenían en gran estima la injusticia cometida contra Aiolia.

Sintió un regusto amargo en la boca y apretó la cerveza con súbita ira. Miró a Aiolia con rabia... sintiendo un repentino regreso del odio hacía la relajada sonrisa que lucía ahora el caballero de Leo.

El sonido de cristales rotos y un lacerante dolor le sacó de su fijación, miró su mano, cortada con los cristales del botellín que acababa de reventar. Aiolia dió un respingo sorprendido.

- ¿Máscara?

El caballero de Cancer le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, parecía a punto de atacar, incluso exhibía los dientes como una bestia. No obstante Máscara no atacó, se puso en pie y abandonó la taberna a paso ligero, sin molestarse siquiera en atender su mano sangrante.

Aiolia se quedó sentado¿qué diablos había ocurrido?. Máscara actuaba como un loco, cambiando como el viento sin dar indicio alguno de cuando iba a cambiar de actitud. No tenía sentido alguno.

¿Y si se había vuelto definitivamente loco?. Siempre había sido inestable¿y si la muerte había vuelto a Máscara completamente loco?. Nunca había sido un hombre normal, solo la diosa sabía cual era su cuadro psicológico.

Tenía que decirselo a alguien, había que hacer algo. Un segundo reían con unas cervezas y después Máscara se autolesionaba y se marchaba claramente enfurecido con él. No podía ser, y por la diosa... ¡acababa de cortarse la mano y ni se la miraba!. También había parecido disfrutar en la pelea pese a sufrir golpes. Aiolia se horrorizó¿era eso lo que buscaba Máscara?. ¿Herirse a si mismo más que a los demás?. Tenía que detenerle, podía volver a autolesionarse... alguien tenía que hacer algo. Pero Máscara no le escucharía.

Saga era el que mas conocía a Máscara¿no?. Tenía que hablar con él.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Este capítulo es mas corto de lo habitual pero realmente ya no tengo mucho tiempo libre y he preferido hacer capítulos mas cortos que alargar demasiado la espera entre capítulo y capítulo.

Poco a poco crece la curiosidad y preocupación de Aiolia, y baja la violencia de Máscara, bueno, eso todavía no... pero poco a poco.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son maravillosos y me animan mucho, y gracias por ser tan pacientes. : )


	6. Flor venenosa

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Aiolia/Máscara de Muerte.

**Capítulo 6. Flor venenosa**

En el dormitorio, tumbado en el suelo, Máscara de Muerte escuchaba la noche. Estaba desnudo, tendido cuan largo era, con los brazos extendidos. Un único ventanuco dejaba entrar la luz de la luna, estaba situado estrategicamente para acomodar la imagen de la luna llena. Máscara se había tumbado bajo los rayos de luz plateada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y cedía el control a los sonidos. Los escasos pájaros moviéndose entre las ramas, los grillos en sus cantos nupciales, el viento susurrando, los pasos de las patrullas nocturnas en las escaleras...

Le gustaba escuchar la noche. Era como una ceremonia para él. Le tranquilizaba. Se sentía bien, la luna llena era un faro en el cielo, podía olvidarse de todo lo demás.

- Madre.- Susurró, entreabriendo los ojos para mirar el astro proteado. Su protectora. La guardiana de la puerta...

Aspiró. Expiró. Respirando profundamente. Intoxicándose de la noche, llenando sus pulmones de gélido aire nocturno. Una perturbación. Alguien había atravesado la niebla de su templo. Prestó atención, el visitante caminaba con seguridad, sin titubear ni desorientarse, pocos podían moverse así por su templo. Saga.

Oyó la puerta de las estancias interiores. Esta nunca estaba cerrada, no veía la necesidad, aunque empezaba a pensar que podía ser una buena idea hacerlo. La puerta del dormitorio se entreabrió. ¿Qué querría Saga?.

- ¿Máscara?. ¿Duermes?.- Oyó susurrar al caballero de Géminis. Máscara estuvo tentado de mantenerse en silencio para que Saga se marchase, pero sentía curiosidad.

- Pasa, Saga.

El otro hombre abrió por completo la puerta y pasó al pequeño dormitorio. Se sorprendió al ver la cama vacía y soltó una exclamación ahogada al ver a Máscara en el suelo.

- ¡Máscara!. ¿Estas bien¿Estas enfermo?.

Máscara lamentó haber permitido el paso a Saga, su voz en tono alto rompió el agradable silencio, quebrando la calma nocturna.

- Estoy perfectamente, solo estoy descansando.

Saga se arrodilló junto al hombre yaciente, preocupado y poco convencido de la veracidad de aquella respuesta. El otro estaba completamente desnudo, tumbado en el suelo como un... diosa, como un cadaver. La luz blanca de la luna acentuaba el afecto palideciendo la piel, con aquel cabello cano casi blanco... los ojos rojos resaltaban en la palided general... Saga tuvo que tocar su hombro para asegurarse de que era un ser de carne y hueso y no un fantasma, o una estatua de marmol.

- Estas helado.- Susurró con preocupación.

Máscara levantó el brazo y lo pasó por el cuello de Saga con una lenta y evidente sensualidad, atrayéndole hacia él.

- ¿Quieres calentarme?

Saga suspiró, no podía recordar cuantas veces Máscara había tratado de seducirle desde que había dejado de ser un niño. Y había dejado de serlo muy pronto, demasiado.

- Basta Máscara, deberías vestirte y abrigarte.

Máscara, por supuesto, hizo caso omiso, se incorporó para acercar más sus rostros. Saga sintió el rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas, Máscara podía ser increiblemente sensual cuando se lo proponía, feralmente atractivo. En una ocasión Saga había visto un lobo gris en un bosque, la bestia ,atraida por la sangre del combate, se había acercado sin temor alguno. El animal había exhudado poder, ferocidad, y a la vez Saga había deseado había deseado acariciar aquel pelaje espeso, sentir aquella naturaleza salvaje bajo sus manos.

Pero al igual que con Máscara se había contenido. Ambos podían morder con ferocidad.

- Para. Ya es suficiente.

Máscara gruñó y le lamió los labios tentadoramente, pasándole una mano por el cuello, haciéndole estremecer. Había resultado mas facil resistirse cuando Máscara había sido apenas un muchacho, ahora resultaba muchísimo mas dificil ignorar los avances de aquel hombre. Pero podía y debía hacerlo. Saga apartó los labios de la tentación de Máscara y se apartó levemente, poniendo espacio entre ambos.

- No he venido aqui a sufrir tus juegos.

- Nunca juegas conmigo.- Replicó Máscara haciendo falsos pucheros.- Siempre me dejas jugando solo.

El doble significado, cargado de amargura, no le pasó desapercibido a Saga, que se obligó a concentrarse en lo que le había llevado allí.

- Veo que tienes una mano herida.

En verdad Máscara tenía una mano vendada. El caballero de Cancer la miró como si no recordara de qué le hablaban y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

- Cocinando, un corte limpio.

Mentira. Saga sabía perfectamente cómo había ocurrido, Aiolia se lo había contado.

- ¿Puedo mirarlo?. Lo atenderé.

- Ya está casi curado. ¿Quieres que juguemos a los médicos?.- Máscara practicamente ronroneaba al hablar, se incorporó perezosamente, como un gato, o un gran felino, y avanzó hacia Saga relamiéndose. Era la tentación hecha carne. Saga había vivido aquellas seducciones tanto tiempo y aun así no era algo a lo que pudiera inmunizarse.

- He venido a hablar, Máscara.

- Habla todo lo que quieras.- Pero Máscara le ignoraba, obviamente centrado en otras cosas.

Saga no esperó a que a que el otro siguiese hasta él, se puso en pie y obligó a Máscara a hacer lo mismo, de ninguna manera iba a ceder a los deseos de un hombre al que había visto crecer y casi había criado desde niño, mucho menos conociendo los verdaderos motivos del caballero de Cancer.

- Solo haces esto para desviar mi atención, como en un juego cruel. No quieres acostarte conmigo, solo me seduces porque sabes que no aceptaré tus ofertas.

Máscara hizo un mohin y se sentó en el borde de la cama como un niño enfurruñado por haber visto descubierta su artimaña y treta. A veces era tan infantil. Saga lo consideraba dolorosamente irónico, el hombre sin infancia con arranques de infantil terquedad y malicia.

- ¿Qué quieres a estas horas?.- Esta vez Máscara gruñó con brusquedad, abandonada toda actitud juguetona. El tigre se había cansado de fingir que le gustaba que le acariciasen como a un gato, ahora enseñaba las garras.

- Estaba preocupado por tí.

- Siempre estas preocupado por mi.

- Aiolia está preocupado por tí.

Ante eso Máscara reaccionó, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

- ¿Aiolia?

No le culpaba por su sorpresa, el mismo Saga se había quedado de piedra.

* * *

_Hace unas horas..._

- Estoy preocupado por el caballero de Cancer.

Con esta frase se presentó Aiolia frente a la casa de Géminis. Saga quedó no poco sorprendido por esto, Aiolia y él nunca habían tenido mucha relación, y en general mantenían una convivencia tirante. Pero que además Aiolia viniera para hablarle de Máscara de Muerte era realmente sorprendente. Sobre todo dados los roces que habían tenido recientemente.

El caballero de Leo debía sentir lo mismo, porque se removía en el sitio, notablemente incómodo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.

- Veras... ayer estabamos en un bar...

- ¿Máscara y tú?

Aiolia se removió y se mordió el labio en tanto se le encendían las mejillas. ¿Cómo explicarlo?. Se había pasado todo el día dandole vueltas a si debía o no debía meterse¡pero ya estaba metido!. Además, no había dejado de pensar en aquel abrazo, y también en aquel breve momento en el bar, cuando Máscara, por primera vez se había comportado como... una persona. Habían bromeado, en vez de burlarse cruelmente el uno del otro...

- La cuestión es que me pareció que... bueno, Máscara estaba tranquilo y de repente estaba furioso.

Si, eso sonaba a Máscara, pensó Saga, siempre tan inconstante. Aiolia se dió cuenta de que tendría que ser mas preciso para que Saga comprendiera lo que ocurría.

- Mira, un momento estabamos bromeando como personas normales y al siguiente había reventado una botella con la mano desnuda.

Saga soltó una exclamación.

- ¿Se hirió?

- Si, y se marchó sin decir una palabra, sin mirarse siquiera la mano sangrante.- Al rememorarlo Aiolia no podía sino sentir ansiedad. ¡Tendría que haber hecho algo entonces!.- Me alarmó.

Saga también estaba alarmado. Máscara... podía estar herido y no curar sus heridas, podía necesitar ayuda y ser incapaz de pedirla. Tenía que ir al templo de Cancer cuanto antes. Pero antes... Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Aiolia y le miró con un profundo agradecimiento.

- Gracias Aiolia, muchas gracias. Sé que Máscara nunca ha sido facil contigo y... este es un gran gesto por tu parte.

¿Grande?. Aiolia no lo creía. Tan solo había acudido a Saga. No había hecho nada. Nada en absoluto, no había ido a preguntar a Máscara como estaba, no se había acercado al templo de Cancer por miedo. Era un cobarde. Quiso decírselo a Saga pero este ya había pasado de largo.

Saga, ajeno a la inculpación a la que se sometía Aiolia, se marchaba hacia el templo situado por encima del suyo, a la Casa de Cancer. Caía la noche, pero esperaba encontrar a Máscara despierto.

* * *

_Ahora..._

- Si, Aiolia, me ha contado lo ocurrido.- Saga se acercó y se inclinó levemente para mirar a Máscara a la cara.- ¿Qué te ocurre?. Sé que no eres de naturaleza tranquila pero nunca habías sido tan...

Buscó las palabras adecuadas...

- ¿Tan insoportable?.- Proveyó Máscara con una mueca de desprecio.

- Yo no he dicho eso, quería decir inestable.

- O sea, loco. Si, será eso, me habré vuelto loco.- Máscara le fulminó con la mirada.

- No seas tan irreverente, no estas loco.

- ¿Ah, no?.- Máscara se puso en pie y señaló a la orgullosa luna, llena y majestuosa.- Es luna llena, dormir bajo su luz provoca locura, y ya sabes lo importante que es para mi su...

- ¡Basta!.- Saga tomó los hombros de Máscara y le volvió, para alejarlo de aquella luz que le volvía etereo... o petreo, que le robaba la vida, la imagen le había aterrado.- No bromees con algo así.

Máscara sonrió con una burla total, sus ojos casi destelleaban malicia... Saga frunció el ceño, reprimiendo a duras penas su ira, lo había hecho a propósito para asustarle. No, Máscara no estaba loco, no de una manera profunda al menos, su malicia no se lo permitiría. Con irritación, Saga cogió el edredon de la cama y se la tendió a Máscara.

- Cubrete, si te quedas así toda la noche te congelarás.

- No tengo frio.- Máscara se cruzó de brazos ignorando la sábana.

- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan dificil?. ¿Por qué no aceptas ayuda de nadie?

- No acepto la ayuda que proviene de tí.

Saga bajó la vista, profundamente herido. Máscara era un auténtico experto en herir a la gente, su lengua era mas afilada que la Excalibur de Shura y mas venenosa que las Rosas Rojas de Afrodita. Le hería, le dañaba, siempre tenía palabras para lastimarle... y Saga no podía... no quería replicarle.

- Entiendo que quieres que me vaya.

- Siempre tardas demasiado en entenderlo.- Confirmó Máscara irritado.

El caballero de Géminis abandonó el templo cabizbajo, Máscara no había cambiado mucho, parecía disfrutar torturándole, primero jugaba a seducirle y después se limitaba a despreciarle abiertamente. Cuando había estado dominado por la oscuridad de Ares, Máscara le había respetado, incluso había parecido apreciarle sinceramente. Era lo único que echaba de menos de aquella horrible época.

Por supuesto estaba lo que Ares le había prometido a Máscara si le ayudaba a dominar el Santuario y el mundo... Saga dudaba que hubiera sido verdad, pero Máscara lo había creido así.

Salía del templo cuando se encontró con Aiolia. El caballero de Leo parecía haber estado esperando sentado en las escaleras del templo. Al percatarse de su salida, el caballero se incorporó con cierta ansiedad.

- ¿Estaba bien?

Aiolia era un hombre con un corazón inmenso. Saga sintió una leve envidia por toda la pasión que poseía, era fuego puro, siempre lo daba todo de si mismo, cuando luchaba lo hacía hasta la última gota de sangre, puro temperamento. Después de todo lo que había sufrido por la falsa acusación de tener la sangre de un traidor seguía siendo fiel al santuario y jamas había dejado de servir a Athena. Le envidiaba por su fortaleza... aunque a veces vislumbraba una ira en Aiolia que le desconcertaba.

- ¿Saga?.

- Oh... si, si, está bien.

- No pareces muy seguro de ello, y... ¿estás tú bien, Saga?

¿Tan mal disimulaba su amargura?. Máscara le había expulsado como a una molestia. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que Máscara no estaba bien, pero no le permitiría acercarse.

- Estoy bien. No te preocupes, Aiolia.

Saga se marchó escaleras abajo, su andar denotaba derrota, resignación. Aiolia le miró marchar con desazon, al parecer no había sido buena idea hablar con Saga. ¿Qué habría pasado para que Saga pareciese tan decaido?.

Contradiciendo todo sentido común. Guiado, como siempre, por su propia impetuosidad. Aiolia entró en el templo de Cancer con paso firme, dispuesto a descubrir que podía haber hecho Máscara para dejar así a Saga. No era un cobarde. Y no volvería a huir de Máscara de Muerte.

Ni a permitir que este huyera de él.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Seis capítulos y todavía no llegaba lo bueno ; )... pero del proximo capítulo no pasa. 

Pobre Saga, no es que me caiga mal, poco a poco se comprenderá por qué Máscara es tan duro con él y que ocurre con la luna.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me esforzaré para que esta pareja (tan conflictiva) mantenga un sentido y no se me escape entre las manos.

Tenía un error en "se que NO eres de naturaleza tranquila" que me quemó los ojos cuando releí este capítulo asi que lo vuelvo a subir. No he cambiado nada más.


	7. El camino del exceso

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Aiolia/Máscara de Muerte.

Este capítulo tiene **YAOI LEMON m/m explicito, **ya está avisado

**Capítulo 7. El camino del exceso**

Aiolia se internó en la niebla del templo de Cancer con paso firme, procurando no prestar atención a los petreos rostros. Recordando su anterior incursión fue directamente a la entrada interna del templo. La puerta estaba abierta, al igual que antes, resultaba curioso que no se molestase en cerrarla. Abrió la puerta y entró con decisión. No iba a ocultarse.

- ¡Te he dicho que te vayas, Saga!

Máscara de Muerte estaba de mal humor. Bueno, eso era normal, aunque no iba a facilitar la situación. Siguiendo la voz irritada del otro hombre, atravesó el salón... si es que así podía llamarse a aquel desorden, y siguió un pasillo hacia la parte mas posterior del templo, siguiendo su intuición del origen del grito hasta habitación cerrada.

Abrió la puerta y entró en un dormitorio, si es que podía llamarse así, solo había una cama contra la pared y una única ventana bañaba la estancia con un aire fantasmagórico. Sobre la cama estaba Máscara de Muerte, tendido, completamente desnudo, le daba la espalda, presentándole su ancha espalda, sus redondeadas nalgas y largas piernas.

Apenas dado dos pasos dentro de la estancia cuando el caballero de Cancer se volvió en la cama con irritación.

- ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que...?.- Su grito se disolvió al ver quien era realmente quien había entrado en su templo.

Aiolia se quedó paralizado, se le subieron los colores haciendole sentir que su cara ardía y apartó la mirada inmediatamente, clavándola en una esquina.

- Aiolia.

Máscara parpadeó varias veces, asombrado por la visita, había creido que Saga había vuelto para meterse en su vida y en su lugar se encontraba con el caballero de Leo, allí, de nuevo en su templo.

- Yo... eh... ah...

Aiolia estaba rojo como la grana, Máscara frunció el ceño ante el poco habitual despliegue de duda y vergüenza en el feroz caballero, quien era capaz de gritar y ser grosero incluso con el patriarca si su moral le decía que era lo correcto.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Esto... estás... _desnudo.-. _Musitó con un hilo de voz, aun más ruborizado.

Máscara bufó cierta exasperación.

- Ni que tuviera algo que tú no tuvieses.- El caballero de Cancer le miró de arriba a abajo.- Supongo.

Ante eso Aiolia reaccionó, ofendido.

- ¿Supones?

- Si, tan azorado por mi desnudez.- Se burló Máscara aun irritado.

- ¡Como lo estaría cualquiera!

- Cualquier miedica.- Replicó Máscara.- No veo cual es el problema

- ¡No es lo adecuado!.- Insistió Aiolia, que volvió a apartar la mirada.

Máscara sonrió de forma leve, intentando evitarlo, su mal humor se disipaba ante la inesperada diversión de la que le proveía Aiolia, su faceta vergonzosa resultaba... curiosa y divertida... encantadora.

- Estoy en mi templo, me gusta estar el natural.

Aiolia sacudió la cabeza en infantil negativa.

- ¡Por la diosa, cubrete!

- A la diosa no le importa.- Máscara se encogió de hombros sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por taparse.

- A mi sí.- Replicó el otro, irritado.- Ponte unos pantalones o una toalla, o algo, por favor.

Era encantador. Máscara no pudo ahogar una risilla, era tan divertido irritar a Aiolia, y tan facil. Y se le veía tan magnífico cuando se enfadaba...

- No sabía que fueras tan reprimido.

- ¡No soy reprimido!.- Gruñó el otro.- ¡Soy decente!

- Eres el yerno perfecto, pero lo siento, no tengo hijas que entregarte en santo matrimonio.

¡Era imposible!. Aiolia apretó los puños mirando hacia cualquier parte que no fuera el desnudo caballero de Cancer, quien estaba tendido en la cama de lado, tan tranquilo como la dama del cuadro de la Maja Desnuda¿cómo se le ocurría estar ahi tumabdo sin nada encima? Y con el frio que hacía esa noche. Aiolia había esperado una confrontación, a eso sabía enfrentarse¡pero desde luego no había esperado encontrar a Máscara exhibiendo su escultural apostura de aquella manera!. Porque era escultural, eso no tenía discusión alguna. Con aquellos músculos cincelados en marmol, y esos hombros fuertes...

- Eres extraño, Aiolia, pero eso me gusta.

A Aiolia se le puso piel de gallina y un estremecimiento agradable le recorrió al oir aquella voz masculina con un deje de ronroneo tan sensual, oh diosa, Máscara era tan variable, un segundo bastaba para hacerle tan... sexual.

Máscara se sonrió con diversión. Era tan facil jugar con el león, los ojos se le habían abierto como platos cuando había entrado en la habitación. Que encanto.

Aiolia sintió de deseos de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Imbecil. ¿En qué estaba pensando?. Meditó seriamente en la posibilidad de marcharse de allí. Pero su valor de león, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Se acercó y se puso en pie cerca de la cama, evitando mirar a Máscara, fijando la vista en la ventana y la luna llena que miraba desde ella.

- Podrías comprar una silla.- Comentó Aiolia, deseoso de llenar el silencio con algo medianamente inofensivo.

- ¿Para qué?. Vivo solo.

Logica irrefutable, Aiolia arqueó las cejas, al menos entre los defectos de Máscara no se podía incluir el deseo de bienes materiales, su casa era aun más ascetica que la de Shaka, si bien el caballero de Virgo era muchísimo mas cuidadoso con sus cosas.

- Primero Saga, luego tú... ¿es la noche de las visitas vecinales?.

- No, bueno...- Aiolia se serenó, maldita sea, era el caballero de Leo.- Me preguntaba como estaba tu mano, eso es todo.

Máscara se miró la mano vendada. _Aiolia está preocupado por tí._ Ciertamente Aiolia se lo había dicho a Saga...

- Tú le dijiste a Saga lo del vaso roto.

- Tenía que hacerlo.

- No tenía importancia¿por qué se lo contaste a Saga?

Tendría que estar enfadado, pero no lo estaba. Máscara descubrió que tan solo sentía curiosidad, hacía unos días sin duda habría atacado a Aiolia por meterse donde no le llamaban, habría sido mucho mas cruel, mas irritable. Pero ultimamente...

Despues de la pelea salvaje, despues del... del abrazo... si, ese abrazo había jugado una baza importante. Ya no se sentía tan furioso con Aiolia, tan enojado, de algún modo, de no tener una explicación mejor, habría jurado que el cosmos de Aiolia, su cercanía, le calmaban de una manera que nunca había imaginado.

El incómodo momento en el bar, cuando había roto el vaso... había sido un reflejo de su incomodidad por la extraña situación, un acceso de ira, uno de sus habituales accesos de ira. Pero ahora no se sentía así, estaba en su cama, calmado, la llegada de Aiolia después del mal sabor de boca que le había dejado Saga era curiosamente bienvenido.

Es el sol. Estaba cerca del sol. Del amanecer que apartaba la oscuridad, que ponía fin a las fatíficas noches en que...

Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente para concentrarse en el presente.

- Me preocupé, pero supuse que no te agradaría que lo hiciera.- Confesó Aiolia.- Creí que sería mejor dejárselo a Saga.

- ¿A Saga?. ¿Por qué?

- Siempre habeis estado cercanos¿no?. Creí que preferirías que fuese él quien...

Máscara gruñó, mas bien Saga siempre había estado a su alrededor y no al reves.

- Bobadas, te prefiero a tí mil veces antes que a Saga.

Aiolia no supo como reaccionar ante eso, confuso y halagado de ser mejor que el caballero de Géminis a ojos del otro hombre. Máscara era mas extraño cuanto más le conocía. Parecía tener mil rostros... o mas bien capas, capas que dejaban entrever de vez en cuando otros aspectos de aquel iracundo y cruel hombre.

Máscara meditó sobre aquella situación, la cercanía de Aiolia, y tras unos instantes, dejandose llevar por un impulso, extendió su mano vendada hacia Aiolia, que se sobresaltó y la miró sin comprender.

- ¿Y bien?. ¿No estabas preocupado por mi mano?. Examinala si quieres.

De algun modo el gesto tenía mas poder de lo que parecía, Aiolia miró la mano que se le ofrecía y el rostro de Máscara, sonreía de medio lado.. Aquello era mucho mas que un simple gesto. Era un desafio.

Le ofrecía su mano.

_¿Te atreves a tocarme por tu propia voluntad, Aiolia?. ¿Te atreves a tocar la zarpa de la bestia?. ¿Tienes el valor, gatito?_

Lo tenía. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, alargó la mano y desató la venda, retirando los vendajes cuidadosa y metodicamente, sin apartar la mirada de aquella mano, era bonita, de dedos largos y fuertes, no era delicada en absoluto, pero tampoco torpe o demasiado tosca. Mientras lo hacía en aquel silencio intimista, repitió la pregunta que había quedado sin respuesta en aquel extraño encuentro en el bar.

- ¿Por qué me abrazaste?.- Susurró.

No tuvo respuesta hasta que dejó la mano herida al descubierto, esta estaba surcada por cortes rojos de feo aspecto pero no tan malo como había esperado. La tocó tentativamente, examinando las heridas, notó lo fria que estaba la piel...

- Porque tenía frio.- Llegó la vaga respuesta.

Aiolia no se sobresaltó, siguió tocando la mano, pasando los dedos cuidadosamente sobre las heridas, no habían sido bien curadas, probablemente tan solo se habían lavado y vendado, pero sanarían. No obstante aun existía riesgo de infección.

- Tenías frio...- Murmuró Aiolia sin dejar de examinar las heridas.

Máscara sintió frio de nuevo, no físico, sino interno. Miró a Aiolia mientras este se esimismaba en su mano. Dejó que Aiolia siguiera distrayendose jugueteando con su mano herida. Le gustaba, tenía manos rudas, callosas como las propias, pero las movía con gentileza. Basta ya de gentileza. Máscara se pasó la lengua por los colmillos. Aiolia era atractivo, hermoso, y olía bien, recordaba su olor de aquel abrazo, era un olor agradable, a Máscara le había recordado un campo de girasoles. Y ahora, tan sereno mirándole la mano, recorriendola con sus dedos...

Le hacía sentir tan vivo... De pronto Máscara sintió aquel frio mas fuerte, llenándole, la luna le miraba desde el cielo, pero ni ella podía ofrecerle consuelo cuando tenía ante él al astro rey, el sol. Tensó los músculos, a diferencia de otras ocasiones no se sintió dominado solo por la ira, solo por la tensión, se sintió lleno de una energía que clamaba ser liberada, era como un muelle demasiado aplastado, necesitaba saltar, tenía que saltar. Descargar como un relámpago contenido demasiado tiempo.

Aiolia sintió la súbita tensión de Máscara en la mano que sostenía, y recordando muy bien anteriores enfrentamientos con Máscara, y el suceso del vaso en el bar, se preparó para el ataque. Máscara retiró la mano con rudeza y Aiolia se dispuso a protegerse.

Pero el ataque no llegó. Un terrible golpe sonó en la habitación y Aiolia descubrió horrorizado que Máscara había estrellado su puño contra la pared, dejando grietas en la piedra y abriendo sus heridas con una expresión de rabia contenida.

Una vez mas, de la calma a la rabia. De las bromas a la furia. Máscara sintió el intenso dolor de su mano como algo que no le agradaba en absoluto pero había necesitado desesperadamente. Una salida. No era la primera vez que se autolesionaba en un ataque de ira imprevisto que no había calculado, pero en general era mas cuidadoso, un simple cabezazo, un manotazo en la cabeza, dolores que resultaban lo suficientemente intensos sin ser graves o dejar marca, nunca, jamás se había hecho sangre, al menos conscientemente.

Saga tenía razón. Estaba mal... estaba peor que de costumbre. Máscara respiró profundamente, Aiolia le había visto¿qué pensaría?. Alzó la vista para mirarle y solo pudo decir una cosa para justificarse.

- Lo necesitaba.

- ¿Lo necesitabas?

- Sentía tanta rabia.- Musitó, casi en trance.- Tanta rabia contenida... necesito soltarla de vez en cuando... eso es todo.

No tenía sentido. Y a la vez sí lo tenía. Aiolia apartó la vista de la mano sangrante para mirar a la cara a Máscara. Se miraron a los ojos, cara a cara. Aiolia comprendió las palabras de Máscara cuando se habían peleado en aquel mismo salón.

Se parecían. En algun momento habían estado en la misma situación. Eran los parias del Santuario, aislados, enfurecidos con el orden de las cosas. Aiolia había sido un marginado, despreciado por su vínculo fraterno con Aiolos, menospreciado y vilipendiado por ser el hermano del traidor. Su caracter brusco, feroz, le había alejado aun más de los demás caballeros¿acaso no tenía derecho a ello?, le habían maltratado, habían dado muerte a su hermano. Incluso ahora, años después, con la inocencia de Aiolos demostrada, Aiolia seguía sintiendo ira. Una ira pura, ardiente en su interior.

Nadie le había pedido perdón. Nadie había bajado de su pedestal para pedirle perdón por el trato recibido todos aquellos años. Y encima esperaban que fuera tan gentil y amable como lo había sido Aiolos. ¡Pues no lo era!. ¡Era Aiolia, caballero de Leo, y tenía derecho a estar enfadado con ellos, pero ni eso le concedían!. No podía dar rienda suelta a su furia, a su odio, le habían obligado a embotellarla y tragársela porque "no era lo correcto".

No sabía cuales eran las raices del odio y rabia de Máscara, sospechaba que estaban muy unidos a aquel encuentro entre este y Aiolos, que había espiado hacía tantos años. Pero le daba la impresión de que no era muy distinto a su propio dolor.

¿Por eso le atacaba?. ¿Por eso ambos se enfurecían tan rapidamente el uno con el otro?. Se reconocían. Ambos reconocían en el otro aquella horrible frustración que les quemaba por dentro. Eran dos animales salvajes atrapados en un corral, fingiendo ser personas.

Máscara gruñó y se incorporó en la cama, sentándose en el colchón y sosteniéndose la mano con vergüenza.

- Vete... pelea conmigo o vete.

Aiolia sentía ahora su propia ira, era una ira sin objetivo completo, que le había quemado desde hacía años. Pero él no era como Máscara, no iba a dañarse, ni a dañar a otro. Había otras maneras. Tenía toda la decisión del león.

- No.

- ¡SÍ!

Máscara se impulsó para tirarse contra Aiolia pero este le vió venir y le recibió, parandole y volviendo a tirarle en el lecho, tratando de detenerle. Máscara se revolvió como un gato panza arriba, si bien con la torpeza de su mano herida, que no podía mover sin sentir un horrible dolor. Pateó a Aiolia, que gruñó y tuvo que sujetarle los muslos con los suyos para cesar los dolorosos rodillazos, logró sujetar sus manos con gran dificultad dada la brutalidad con la que Máscara se revolvía.

- ¡Basta ya!. ¡Cóntente, Máscara!. ¡No quiero pelear contigo!

- ¡Si que querías!.¡Siempre has querido vengarte de mi, de mi crueldad!. ¡Vamos, sabes que me lo merezco!.

Si, siempre había querido vengarse. Pero ya no. La nueva comprensión que empezaba a tener con Máscara de Muerte había ahogado su odio, su rabia hacia él. Sufrían igual¿por qué Máscara solo veía una salida aumentando ese dolor que compartían?.

- ¡No!.

Máscara se removió, era un lobo enjaulado, desesperado por la obligada inmovilidad. Miró a Aiolia sobre él, con el rostro contraido por el esfuerzo, los rizos rubios enmarcando su cara en un halo dorado. La melena del león. Máscara necesitaba moverse, necesitaba... acercarse a aquel sol que había aparecido en mitad de la noche.

Levantó la cabeza y ,antes de que Aiolia pudiese preguntarse lo que hacía, capturó sus labios con los suyos en un beso feroz.

Aiolia abrió la boca sorprendido y Máscara ahondó el beso, invadiendo con la lengua, recorriendo la húmeda caverna, tomando y exigiendo, parecía sediento de la boca de Aiolia, el beso se intensificó hasta que Aiolia sintió un doloroso mordisco en el labio y apartó la cara sintiendo el sabor de la sangre por la agresión.

- Vamos, hazme sentir vivo.- Gruñó Máscara con una mueca de feroz burla.

Aiolia frunció el ceño pero se controló, no... no era la ira lo que debía guiarle. ¿Hacerle sentir vivo?... Oh diosa...

- Realmente debe dolerte.

Máscara se quedó anonadado, Aiolia le miraba de pronto con tanta... franqueza, a la cara, a los ojos, como nadie osaría hacerlo, y en sus límpidos iris no había el resentimiento habitual, ni el desprecio velado de los demás caballeros, ni la compasión culpable de Saga... jamás le habían mirado así. Temeroso de lo desconocido, Máscara detuvo su revuelta y quedó sobre la cama, laxo, se sentía desarmado. Y no era por estar desnudo.

- Puedo hacerte sentir vivo.

Aiolia se inclinó, todas las dudas desaparecidas. Sería el estres de la pelea, sería el deseo de rebeldía, sería la furia derivada en lujurua, sería la soledad que ansiaba ser aliviada, sería el deseo de probar algo mas completo que aquel maravilloso abrazo, sería la luna de plenilunio bañando con su luz mísitica y primitiva aquel cuarto...

Se cernió sobre Máscara y devoró sus labios, recuperando todo el terreno que había conquistado el canceriano, tomando y dando, memorizando cada resquicio, lamiendo los labios, chupándolos hasta que al apartarse notó con satisfacción, y no poca lujuria, que los había dejado rojos y deliciosamente magullados.

Máscara se recuperó de la sorpresa y sonrió con crueldad. Pero la mueca no tenía la fuerza habitual, detras había incertidumbre. Y Aiolia lo sabía.

- ¿Quieres sexo?. Eso también puede arreglarse, vamos.

Volvió a tratar de capturar su labios, pero Aiolia apartó la cara, sabiendo que el beso sería muy parecido al anterior, sino peor, mas cruel, hiriente. Máscara le miró contrariado.

- ¿Qué pasa?. No tenía por uno de los que tiran la piedra y esconden la mano. Ven aquí, gatito.

Aiolia no permitió que Máscara le provocara, esta vez no. No cuando veía que había detras de tanta provocación. Volvió a inclinarse pero evitó los deliciosos labios, desplazándose al torso. Le besó la piel, saboreando el regusto salado, la suavidad incongrujente en un hombre tan brutal. Fue besando, con suavidad, con mimo, reforzó su sujección de los brazos y piernas de Máscara, que se revolvió, incómodo.

- No soy una de esas amazonas con las que retozas.- Gruñó Máscara con rabia.- Dejate de juegos.

Aquella dulzura, aquella delicadeza con él, no podía soportarla. Los besos acariciaban su piel, eran tan suaves, y ya sabía que eran dulces, besaban con especial dedicación las blancas cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo, y tenía tantas...

- Para.- Musitó entre dientes, probó la presa de Aiolos, pero no había demasiada fuerza en su gesto, en realidad la sujección le daba cierta seguridad ante las caricias.

Aiolia adoró aquel torso musculoso, recorriendo la textura, probando su dureza con los labios y la lengua, llegó a los pequeños y levemente mas oscuros pezones y los besó con dedicación.

- Te mataré.- Juró Máscara.- Juro que te mataré por esto.- Y sin embargo no se resistió más.

Quería moverse, soltarse y atacar, romper aquel hermoso rostro de un puñetazo, desencajarle la recia mandíbula. Se sentía vulnerable y confundido. Sus defensas contra la crueldad eran de acero, no había golpe de Aiolia que pudiera herirle por dentro, no había palabra cruel que hubiera hendido en su alma. Hubiera aguantado si de pronto Aiolia le hubiera dado la vuelta y le hubiese violado como un animal.

Pero aquello... aquel acto de afecto le estaba matando.

Le costaba respirar, no podía... el calor se extendió por las aureolas de sus pezones y un jadeó ahogado escapó de sus labios. Aiolia le soltó las manos, pero Máscara no las movió de ambos lados de su cabeza, dejándo los brazos tendidos.

Con las manos libres, Aiolia se quitó la camisa a tirones y devolvió su atención a Máscara, tendiéndose sobre él, recorriendo con las manos sus costados, besando con mas intensidad la fuerte mandíbula. Máscara gimió, Aiolia era como una estufa, su cuerpo ardía en contacto con el suyo, que había estado helado. Era hierro candente, una hoguera piel contra piel. Máscara movió su mano sana y abrazó desesperadamente a Aiolia, tratando de fundirse con aquella llama, volvía a sentirse como una polilla que revoloteaba desesperada contra el cristal de la bombilla, ansiosa, enloquecida.

Máscara volvió a buscar los labios de Aiolia, y esta vez el caballero de Leo se lo permitió, fundiendo sus labios en un beso húmedo y jugoso. Apenas se separaron para poder respirar y Aiolia besó el poderoso cuello. Sus manos se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo hasta la cadera, explorando.

Aiolia sentía que se consumía, tan poderosa era su llama, se incorporó levemente para poder respirar, pero pese a su intención se quedó sin respiración.

Máscara de Muerte estaba arrebatador, con los labios rojizos entre abiertos, los ojos entornados en una expresión de deseo arrebatado teñido de confusa incertidumbre. Su cuerpo se había perlado de sudor y parecía tan increiblemente vulnerable.

Vió su mano, herida, Aiolia sintió un aguijonazo, había olvidado aquella mano, debía haberle dolido todo el rato, allí estaba, laxa, sangrando sobre la cama, no en demasia, pero sin duda debía doler, sobre todo los nudillos. Por fortuna Aiolia era un gran sanador, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano herida.

- ¿Aiolia?.- Máscara miró las manos unidas volviendo el rostro a un lado.

El caballero de Leo sonrió ante una repentina idea y deslizó su mano libre por el cuerpo de Máscara hasta el ombligo, y después hasta el ensortijado nido de vello gris oscuro que coronaba el miembro, endurecido y levemente elevado. Sabía lo agradable que era la curación de cosmos.

- Ssssh, relajate.- Susurró.

Comenzó la curación, envolviendo sus manos unidas en un aura de luz dorada. Máscara observó sus manos enlazadas, fundidas por la suave luz, el cosmos de Aiolia transformado en curación, envolviéndolas con suaves destellos, como el reflejo del sol naciente en las aguas de un lago. Era hermoso, hipnótico. Y tan cálido, un calor hormigueante que eliminaba el dolor, recorría su mano y se extendía por su brazo, recorriendole como una marea de agua caliente y masajeante.

Entonces llegó otra sensación no menos agradable. Máscara gimió a viva voz cuando una mano envolvió su hombría. Delicioso.

El falo en su mano engordaba notablemente, Aiolia lo acarició con dedicación, envolviéndolo en su mano y recorriendolo de arriba a abajo a ritmo lento y constante. Los gemidos ahogados eran música para sus oidos, la idea de ser responsable de dejar a Máscara de Muerte en ese estado era el mejor de los afrodisiacos.

Máscara aferró el hombro de Aiolia con la mano libre, estaba sobrepasado, no sabía por donde centrarse, la curación de su mano había dejado de ser algo solo agradable para ser una oleada de calor que le dejaba desarmado ante la masturbación, su piel estaba hipersensible por la curación y las caricias en su virilidad eran demoledoras.

- ¡Aiolia!.- Exclamó.

Aiolia gimió para sus adentros, su propia hombría estaba dolorosamente doblada, palpitando en sus pantalones, Máscara tenía una voz de dormitorio arrasadora, sus gemidos deberían estar censurados. Y el modo en que jadeaba, su expresión...

Máscara no podía más, el cosmos de curación pareció extenderse por todo su cuerpo, su miembro estaba henchido y Aiolia seguía tocándole ritmicamente, sin acelerar, manteniendole, arriba, abajo, arriba... la piel de su glande sin circuncidar deslizándose.

- Aiolia... ah... ah... ¡AIOLIA!

Se derramó gritando el nombre del caballero de Leo, quedando sobre la cama, jadeante y satisfecho, pleno de algo más que el placer sexual. Algo profundo había sido satisfecho, una seguridad tiempo atras olvidada.

Aiolia apoyó ambas manos sobre la cama, sosteniéndose, profundamente ruborizado. Tentativamente, como si quisiera negar lo que ya sabía, se llevó una mano a los pantalones, y notó inmediatamente la humedad que los manchaba.

Se había corrido en los pantalones como un crio inexperto.

Su turbación se esfumó cuando Máscara le acarició la barbilla languidamente, su rostro mostraba una expresión tan serena y satisfecha, era la viva imagen del post-orgasmo. Aiolia se sintió profundamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Oh, Aiolia... – Máscara acarició su mejilla.- Que extraños somos.

No necesitaba jurarlo. Aiolia sonrió sinceramente. Eran extraños.

La luz de la luna seguía iluminando el dormitorio. Vigilante. Guardiana de la Casa del Gran Cangrejo, patrona de la armadura de Cancer. Silenciosa testigo de aquella noche. Llena y pletórica, lamentando anticipadamente que empezaba su cuenta atrás hacia el cuarto menguante, y después hacia la luna nueva.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Con trabajos de ultima hora y preparaciones navideñas estoy que no paro y no tengo tiempo para nada, pero he logrado terminar este capítulo gracias a las horas de universidad en las que no se nota si escribo fanfics o tomo apuntes ; ) 

Naturalmente no os confieis, que la escenita de este capítulo no lo arregla todo ni de lejos, aun tengo que ser mas maligna con los pobres caballeros de oro. Jejejeje.

Gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz y si estoy feliz escribo con mas ilusión. Sois lo mejor de lo mejor.

DaiPraesepe: Ya he visto el link, quedo muy agradecida por el detalle.nn


	8. No sabemos nuestros nombres

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Aiolia/Máscara de Muerte.

**Capítulo 8. No sabemos nuestros nombres**

Aiolia despertó con un compañero de cama. Por un momento se quedó desorientado, no estaba en su cama, pues esta era mucho más pequeña. Un vistazo le bastó para recordar que estaba en el dormitorio del templo de Cáncer. En un lecho tan pequeño ambos se habían juntado como habían podido, ambos estaban tumbados de lado, Máscara le daba la espalda y Aiolia estaba entre la pared y el hermoso cuerpo del otro hombre, pasando un brazo sobre la cintura de este.

Máscara se había quedado dormido casi inmediatamente después del orgasmo, dejando a Aiolia con una súbita comprensión de por qué las mujeres se enfadaban si se quedaba dormido nada más terminar.

Se preguntó si sería mejor esperar a que Máscara despertara y comprobar como reaccionaba. ¿Se burlaría?. ¿Se enfadaría?. Quién sabía lo que ocurriría. Pero estaba a punto de descubrirlo, pues Mascara se removió bajo su brazo. Aiolia cerró los ojos y se fingió dormido.

Máscara se incorporó sobre un codo y miró detrás de él. Aiolia estaba allí, tendido, dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Era una escena extraña. Máscara se sentó recogiendo las rodillas y apoyando los brazos en ellas, dejando que la cálida mano de Aiolia se deslizara hasta la cama desde su cintura. Se miró la mano, no quedaba ni rastro de las heridas que habían surcado su piel. Aiolia las había sanado.

Aiolia. Máscara se frotó la nariz, un gesto que solía tener, uno de sus tics. Había tenido muchas fantasías sexuales con el caballero de Leo, pero sus fantasías no habían tenido parecido alguno con lo ocurrido. En su imaginación solía forzar a Aiolia, humillarle, le violaba contra su voluntad... o bien obligaba a Aiolia a ser violento con él, invirtiendo los papeles, haciendo que el otro perdiera el control y revirtiese a su lado más oscuro, quería hundirle con él.

No había esperado... nunca había esperado que Aiolia pudiese ser... gentil con él. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado. No podía negar el placer, si bien desconcertante. Aiolia había sido tan... amable. Pero no blando, sus manos habían sido firmes, fuertes pero gentiles.

_Puedo hacerte sentir vivo..._

Y así había sido, el placer había sido poderosamente real, vivo, la cercanía de Aiolia había sido como un bálsamo reparador en más de un sentido. Ahora que lo meditaba, la sensación continuaba... parecía ser más duradera que la que conseguía con peleas y violencia. No era que no hubiera utilizado el sexo otras veces para paliar el dolor, pero no había tenido nada que ver con lo que había tenido con Aiolia.

Era curioso, en realidad tan solo había sido una masturbación. Algo que Máscara nunca había tenido con otra persona, el sexo siempre había sido rápido, rudo, buscaba la satisfacción y terminaba. La relación con Aiolia había sido algo nuevo. Al principio se había... asustado, Máscara se mesó los cabellos y sintió que se ruborizaba levemente de vergüenza, miedo, había sentido miedo. Pero maldita sea, es que nunca había sido así, y no había querido sentir cariño, se había sentido invadido, herido de una manera desconocida.

Frunció el ceño mirando al hombre que compartía su cama. Aiolia. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso?. No... no tenía derecho a... a... Se encogió, sobrecogido por lo que aun sentía. Era agradable, era dulce, era satisfactorio, y era terrorífico.

- ¿Máscara?

Aiolia había espiado a Mascara con los ojos entreabiertos, el caballero de Cáncer se veía incómodo y atribulado.

Al ver que Aiolia estaba despierto, Mascara apretó la mandíbula y cerró su expresión con severidad.

- ¿Qué pretendías?

- ¿Qué?.- Aiolia no esperaba esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué pretendías?.- Repitió Máscara con tensión.- ¿Humillarme?

- ¡No!.- Aiolia se incorporó con alarma.- ¡De ninguna manera!. No tenía esa intención.

- ¿Cuál entonces?.- Máscara seguía desconfiando, pero su ira no era real, no era tan intensa como pretendía.

- Yo... no lo pensé... solo... yo también lo necesitaba.

Yo también. Máscara comprendió. Miró a los ojos a Aiolia, leyéndole. No, no había maldad en Aiolia, eso era lo más refrescante del león, tenía una profunda rabia, tenía una furia potente e inmediata. Pero no malignidad, no era una persona calculadora... eso le correspondía más a él mismo. Pero no era propio de Aiolia, no, no tenía la maldad para ver que el afecto podía ser un arma.

Entonces... Aiolia no había querido herirle. No... también lo había necesitado. Igual que lo había necesitado él.

- Ah.- Máscara se apartó y se sentó al borde de la cama, dando la espalda al otro.

Aiolia esperó que Máscara le hubiera creído. Era la verdad. La maldita verdad. Tenía que creerle, quería que cesara su enfrentamiento, quería que Máscara dejara de herirse de aquella manera, quería que dejaran de herirse mutuamente.

Maldita sea. Cuando lo pensaba, cuando Máscara no conseguía enfurecerle, en realidad sentía un mayor rencor por los demás, por los hipócritas, los falsos, los caballeros que primero le habían apreciado, después le habían despreciado y luego habían vuelto a apreciarle. Mentirosos. Falsos. Todos ocultando sus defectos, mas aún, negándolos.

Con Máscara nunca tenía que ocultarse, nunca tenía que disimular, podía ser él mismo. En realidad cuando estaba con Máscara se sentía... libre.

¿No podían tener esa misma libertad sin recurrir a la rabia?. Podían hacerlo.

- Máscara, créeme, yo no...

- Lo sé, ha estado... bien.

Máscara se levantó y sacó una muda de ropa de debajo de la cama, no se vistió, pero la dejó al pie de la cama. Cuando se volvió a mirar a Aiolia su expresión ya no era furiosa, pero si seria, pensativa. Aiolia se removió incómodo bajo el escrutinio.

- Debería irme.- Musitó Aiolia.

Se puso en pie y se vistió, la situación no era dura o demasiado tensa, pero si ligeramente incómoda. El pantalón estaba manchado y lo miró con vergüenza, cielos, igual que un adolescente. Para su sorpresa Máscara le tendió un pantalón de chándal. Aiolia lo tomó musitando su agradecimiento, unas gracias que iban mas dirigidas al hecho de que Máscara no se hubiera burlado más que al pantalón prestado.

Una vez vestido salió del dormitorio, Máscara no le miraba, seguía pensativo, mirando por el ventanuco. Sería mejor no interferir, aunque realmente se moría por saber en qué diantres estaba pensando.

Salió de las habitaciones interiores en silencio, atravesó la sala de rostros y se encaminó al gran portón.

Donde se vio cogido por la muñeca, echado hacia atrás y capturado por los labios de Máscara. Este le besó intensamente, abrazando su cintura y uniendo sus cuerpos. Cuando dejaron de besarse, Máscara le acarició los cabellos con súbita suavidad.

- Hasta pronto. Ha sido un placer.

Máscara regresó al interior de su templo, desapareciendo en la niebla, dejando a Aiolia boquiabierto en el umbral.

Bueno, era una despedida amable. Al final las cosas habían ido bien.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron sin incidencias. El Santuario estaba algo ajetreado, pues se estaba llevando a cabo la renovación de las filas de los caballeros, muchos caballeros de plata y de bronce habían caído durante las guerras y sus armaduras habían quedado abandonadas. Debían comenzar otra generación de caballeros, los caballeros de bronce de la generación de Kido comenzarían su educación como caballeros de oro, y se elegirían las nuevas generaciones que ocuparían tanto los puestos de las armaduras de bronce como las de plata.

Él mismo Aiolia había recibido en su templo al futuro caballero de Leo. Ikki, actual caballero del Fenix. El más poderoso de los caballeros de Bronce le caía bien, era un joven muy maduro y voluntarioso. Y había algo en él con lo que se identificaba especialmente, su amargura. Había una dureza brutal en Ikki, usada para cubrir una vida de dolor y desengaño. Un hermano mayor torturado por su brutal entrenamiento, resentido con el mundo entero por no haber hecho nunca nada por él.

Incluso le recordaba levemente al caballero de la cuarta casa cuando usaba aquel sentido del humor tan oscuro. Aiolia se había preguntado en un principio si Ikki, con su oscuro pasado, no hubiera sido también un excelente caballero de Cáncer.

Pero el Fénix era profundamente leal, e indiscutiblemente noble, Ikki sería un magnífico caballero de Leo, ya era un caballero poderoso digno de la armadura de oro. Cuando Aiolia renunciara a su manto por la edad o por la muerte incierta, la armadura de Leo no sufriría de soledad.

Resultaba duro ser tan fácilmente reemplazable. Aiolia se sentó en las escaleras de su templo después de despedir a Ikki, quien volvía a la mansión Kido para estar con su hermano, el joven Shun, que al igual que él se preparaba para ser caballero de oro, en su caso el de la casa de Virgo.

Mirando colina abajo, Aiolia se preguntó quien habría sido escogido como futuro caballero de Cáncer, o incluso si había alguno marcado para ello. Aunque en verdad esa la última y menos importante de las preguntas que se hacía al respecto de Máscara de Muerte. No había visto al otro hombre en cuatro días... y parecía que no pasaría ni un día más. Desde allí veía a Máscara de Muerte subiendo las escaleras.

De pronto empezaron a temblarle las manos, le sudaba la nuca y en su estómago parecía sentir un aleteo. Nunca esperó sentirse así por ver llegar al otro caballero, pero por otra parte tampoco había esperado tener un encuentro íntimo con él.

Cuando Mascara llegó hasta el templo de Leo Aiolia ya daba vueltas a mil formas de saludarse. Pero a la hora de la verdad no supo que decir, apenas si logró reconocer la presencia del otro con un cabeceo. Máscara asintió, su gesto era parco, su postura tensa, y por un momento Aiolia pensó que pasaría de largo escaleras arriba. No obstante no fue así, Máscara caminó hacia él y se quedó en pie. Su postura era tensa, parecía enojado.

Permanecieron en silencio largo rato. Ninguno de los dos era muy bueno con la conversación ligera. Además¿qué eran ahora?. ¿Enemigos?. No, no eran enemigos, habían llegado a una especie de comprensión mutua, subconsciente, pero real. No eran enemigos. ¿Eran amigos?. No, al menos no dentro de la definición de amigo que siempre había conocido. Era curioso que ni siquiera pudiese considerarle un amigo cuando ya había tocado su desnudez sexualmente.

- El caballero del Fénix ha estado por aquí.

Máscara rompió el silencio bruscamente, además parecía haber forzado la mandíbula para poder hablar. No había venido para hablar sobre Ikki, a todas luces algo más le había irritado.

- Si... algún día será mi sucesor.

- ¿Marcado por las estrellas o elegido por ti?.

- Marcado por las estrellas.- Confirmó Aiolia, algo incómodo por la realización de que ni siquiera podía elegir a su sucesor.

Realmente eran esclavos sin el menor poder de decisión.

- ¿Vamos a tu dormitorio?.

La pregunta fue tan repentina y fuera de lugar que Aiolia pensó que había oído mal. Después de todo Máscara parecía mas dispuesto a enzarzarse en una pelea a puñetazos que a cualquier relación amorosa.

- Ah... eh... ¿ahora?

- Si¿qué pasa?.- Máscara se cruzó de brazos con impaciencia.- ¿Ahora te arrepientes, niño de mama?

Aiolia gruñó entre dientes y se encaró con Máscara con agresividad.

- Muy bien, vamos a mi territorio.

Ambos entraron en el templo de Leo y Aiolia guió a Máscara hasta las estancias interiores. No le preocupaba el desorden, no tenía comparación con la casa de Cáncer, él tenía muchos más muebles y su templo era sensiblemente más acogedor, más cálido, lleno de recuerdos, regalos, fotos... Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, cuanto más pensaba en lo que quería Máscara y lo que habían compartido más se excitaba.

Antes de llegar al dormitorio ya se había vuelto y besado ansiosamente a Máscara, ambos dedicaron unos minutos a quitarse sus armaduras de oro, pero apenas si miraron donde las dejaban. Consiguió abrir la puerta a duras penas y tendió a Máscara en la mullida cama. El caballero de Cáncer parecía contrariado por la suavidad y empezó a revolverse, si Aiolia no hubiera tenido la experiencia anterior hubiese pensado que Máscara había cambiado de idea. En cambio se tumbó sobre él para establecer su dominio. Era increíblemente excitante, pero no pensaba ser duro. No, ese era el juego de Máscara, no el suyo.

- Vamos.- Máscara se bajó los pantalones a tirones.

Aiolia se desvistió y trató de contemplar a Máscara, pero este prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él. Finalmente se vio obligado a sujetar al otro por los hombros para contenerle y poder besarle, tuvo que luchar para controlar el beso y no permitir que Máscara le consumiera con su ferocidad.

- ¡Ya basta de niñerías!

Máscara alzó las caderas, sus hombrías erectas se rozaron, Aiolia bajó y unió sus cuerpos desnudos, su altura similar les hacía unirse perfectamente, besándose y frotándose a la vez, sus miembros resbalaban el uno contra el otro y la bolsa de los testículos de Aiolia caía sobre la de Máscara. Ambos gruñeron y gimieron al unísono. Máscara agarró las caderas de Aiolia con manos como garras y trató de acelerar el ritmo.

- Mas fuerte...

- No.- Replicó Aiolia, y le molió las caderas con las suyas en tanto le apartaba las manos y las sujetaba contra la cama.

Máscara maldijo y le fulminó con la mirada, pero su resistencia menguó. Aiolia le miró a los ojos con una semisonrisa.

- Te gusta que te sujete.- Susurró, entre la afirmación y la sorpresa.

No hubo comentario en respuesta, ni falta que hacía, Máscara gimió largamente. Aiolia descendió sobre él, con suavidad, con ternura, dedicándose al cuerpo de Máscara y al suyo propio en un vaiven que recordaba a la marea deslizándose sobre la playa... finalmente Máscara dejó de luchar, rindiéndose, incapaz de luchar contra quien no actuaba como un enemigo. Incapaz de seguir exigiendo una violencia entre aquella oleada de besos y caricias.

Media hora después Aiolia oía la ducha en la habitación contigua. Ambos se habían corrido en una intensa sesión cuerpo a cuerpo y Aiolia había ofrecido a Máscara la ducha. También necesitaba retirar de su bajo vientre y pecho los restos de los fluidos de ambos, pero era un buen anfitrión.

Pensó en entrar en la ducha con Máscara, pero no creía que su... bueno, su relación fuera como para tener una intimidad sin sexo... o podrían tenerlo allí mismo. Sus lúbricas cavilaciones dieron a su fin cuando Máscara regresó a la habitación, o al menos cambiaron de escenario, pues Máscara seguía siendo un hombre muy cómodo con su desnudez, se movía completamente desnudo sin el menor problema.

O bien quería torturarle o bien no era consciente de su propio atractivo, se vestía con tranquilidad, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por cubrirse.

- Ha estado bien.- Comentó Aiolia, haciendo un eco de las mismas palabras de Máscara.

- Si.- Máscara ya no estaba tenso o enfadado, de hecho sonreía, sin crueldad.

- Voy a ducharme.

* * *

Cuando Aiolia regresó de darse la ducha caliente descubrió que Máscara de Muerte ya se había marchado. Solo la cama deshecha y el olor a sudor, además del de ambos, probaban que Máscara había estado allí.

Aiolia maldijo y arrojó la toalla sobre la cama. No era eso lo que había pretendido al traer a Máscara a su casa y a su lecho, no había querido hacer de aquello un aqui-te-pillo-aquí-te-mato. ¡Quería hablar con aquel desgraciado!.

Idiota. Tendría que haber controlado su propia lujuria. Pero Máscara había sido tan impetuoso, y el modo en que le había provocado, le había hecho arder la sangre de muchas más maneras que antes... Aiolia bufó y miró la puerta con tanta rabia que no le hubiera sorprendido que la inocente madera entrara en combustión.

Quería hablar con Máscara, no retozar con él, bueno, sí que quería, pero no limitarse a eso. Quería hablar sobre aquella rabia, hablar sobre el pasado, hablar sobre su hermano Aiolos, hablar sobre el presente y lo que veían en los ojos del otro. Y diablos, él siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Era el León del Santuario, no se rendía facilmente.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Ha sido una larga espera, lo sé, pero estuve fuera unos días, y luego se han acumulado todos los trabajos universitarios de antes de Navidad.

Pero por fin actualizo, he encontrado un hueco para escribir y espero que en Navidad encuentre algo más de tiempo para continuar y meterme de lleno con el nudo de la historia.

Muchos saludos, gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz, sobre todo en fechas Navideñas. Os deseo a todos feliz Navidad, espero subir el proximo capítulo a tiempo de desearos también el año nuevo ; )


	9. Mar adentro

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Aiolia/Máscara de Muerte.

**Capítulo 9. Mar adentro.**

Cuando finalmente Aiolia terminó de instruir a Ikki del Fenix en las disciplinas que debía practicar para ser caballero de oro, descubrió que su afán por terminar rápidamente había sido en vano, pues Máscara de Muerte había abandonado el Santuario y se encontraba en su Sicilia natal.

¡Maldito fuera!. Aiolia pateó la puerta del templo de Cáncer, estaba realmente enfadado, demonios, tanto prepararse para hablar con Máscara para nada. Tan solo había podido averiguar por Dohku de Libra que Máscara no estaría mas de cinco días fuera, pues su aprendiz permanecía en su lugar de entrenamiento.

Sorprendente. No había tenido idea alguna de que Máscara hubiese tenido jamás un aprendiz a su cargo, un tal Mei, caballero de Berenice. Nunca había oído hablar de ese caballero, pero al parecer este no había salido jamás de su lugar de entrenamiento, ni siquiera para el torneo.

La cuestión era que Aiolia no tenía otra opción que seguir rumiando su descontento. Todavía faltaba un día para el regreso de Máscara, se sentó en la escalinata y masculló una serie de improperios que sin duda le hubieran valido un pescozón de su hermano mayor.

Una sombra apareció ante él, por la silueta no le costó deducir que se trataba de Saga. El caballero de Géminis se aproximó y se quedó de pie, probablemente esperando una invitación de Aiolia a sentarse.

Pues no pensaba dársela, Saga seguía siendo una persona que le producía incomodidad y no poco resquemor. Además, le molestaba aquella aura de perfección que lucía, le parecía tan terriblemente hipócrita, sabía que era injusto, pero la verdad era que últimamente cada vez le importaba menos. Debía ser que Máscara le estaba pegando algo de aquel desapego por la cortesía y la etiqueta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Saga?

- ¿Buscabas a Máscara de Muerte?. No está en...

- Lo sé. Está en Sicilia.

Saga asintió levemente. Le había sorprendido enormemente ver el acercamiento que había intentado Aiolia hacía el hosco italiano. Tenían un pasado plagado de encontronazos. Y mucho más, una rabia entre ellos realmente visceral. Sin embargo ahora parecía que incluso habían llegado a buscarse el uno al otro. Saga no sabía que pensar al respecto, pero su primer instinto era desconfiar, conocía la crueldad de Máscara, no le extrañaría nada que fuese uno de sus juegos sádicos.

- ¿Le buscabas para algo en especial?

- ¿Eres acaso el guardián de Máscara de Muerte?.- Respondió Aiolia, irritado por el afán interrogador de Saga, siempre le hacía sentir como un crío que ha metido la pata.

Saga frunció el ceño, contrariado, Aiolia parecía haber recuperado toda su irritabilidad de sus primeros años como caballero de Leo. Hacía muchos años que no era tan agresivo con los demás caballeros de oro, en general, tras la batalla contra Cronos, siempre había tratado de emular a su sereno hermano Aiolios.

- Me preocupo por él.- Contestó con rigidez.- Y por ti.

- Somos adultos.- Replicó Aiolia, alzando la vista.- No necesitamos que te preocupes tanto, somos caballeros de oro, igual que tú.

El caballero de Géminis no lo veía igual, tanto Máscara como Aiolia eran como niños. Descontrolados, inconscientes, y Saga llevaba demasiados años cuidando de Máscara de Muerte como para verlo de otra manera. Desde luego que tenía que preocuparse, ellos eran incapaces de conducirse como personas civilizadas.

- No me preocuparía si no me dierais motivos. ¿Qué buscas con Máscara de Muerte?

Aiolia sintió su furia crecer dentro de él, hacía unos meses se la hubiera tragado, hubiera pensado "¿qué debe hacer un caballero de oro?. ¿Qué haría mi hermano?.". Pero el no era Aiolos, por fin lo había comprendido. No era su hermano, y eso no era malo, él era Aiolia, era el caballero de Leo. Y no estaba mal ser él mismo por una vez. Tener al menos esta pequeña libertad.

- ¿Acaso te he dado motivos para pensar que vamos a pelear?. Si mal no recuerdo fui yo quien acudió a ti en ayuda de Máscara.

- Lo sé, y felicito tu...

- ¡No necesito que me felicites!.- Aiolia se puso en pie de un salto, ardiendo de rabia.- ¡No lo hice porque fuera lo correcto o lo que tú esperabas, lo hice porque quise!

Saga retrocedió un paso, sorprendido por el estallido de Aiolia.

Por su parte Aiolia se sentía liberado, sí, eso era lo que siempre había querido decir, no directamente a Saga sino a todos, a todos aquellos paternalistas que pensaban que debían felicitarle o alentarle como a un cachorro al que, por haber maltratado injustamente, ahora debían dar galletitas y mimos al mas mínimo asomo de buen comportamiento. ¡No quería su hipócrita actitud, quería que se arrepintieran y le pidieran perdón!. O que al menos dejaran de tratarle de aquella manera.

- Y ahora quiero ver a Máscara, porque ya nos hemos visto antes. Y no vamos a matarnos.- Añadió con exagerada exasperación.

Saga se recuperó de la sorpresa por la actitud de Aiolia y carraspeó para calmar la voz, no quería pelear con Aiolia, no estaba enfadado con él. O al menos no lo había estado cuando le había visto en las escaleras y había decidido hablar con él.

- Ya supongo que no es tu intención pero supongo que no hace falta decirte que Máscara no es... una persona segura.

Aiolia parpadeó varias veces, aturdido, daba la impresión de que Saga le advertía en contra de Máscara. ¿A qué venía aquello?. Saga no podía saber que ellos dos eran... amantes¿no?.

- No sé de que me hablas.

- Si Máscara y tú ya no sois enemigos... y eso es algo que me tranquiliza, debo advertirte que... es muy dado a juegos crueles, incluso cuando parece no ser tu enemigo.

Ahora si le había dejado aturdido, desde luego no había esperado que Saga dijese algo así. ¡Siempre había salido en defensa de Máscara de Muerte, y ahora le advertía en su contra!. Sabía que el consejo no era en balde, Máscara podía ser todo malicia, Aiolia bien lo sabía, pero no espera que Saga actuase en contra del caballero de Cancer.

- De modo que me aconsejas que mantenga una prudente cautela con Máscara.- Necesitaba oírlo confirmado de labios de Saga, por si estaba malinterpretando.

- Te aconsejo que no confíes en él.- Aclaró Saga endureciendo la versión de Aiolia sobre la prudencia.- Deberías procurar mantener la cordialidad, pero no te acerques demasiado, no es seguro, no es un amigo.

Aiolia no daba crédito. ¿Cómo podía Saga decir algo así después de ser tan protector con Máscara?. Era cruel, era despiadado decir algo así de otro caballero de oro, incluso teniendo buenas intenciones. Y esta vez Aiolia no se mordería la lengua.

- ¿Qué clase de amigo eres tú para Máscara?.- Exclamó.- ¡Él está completamente solo, y ahora que ya no somos enemigos tú me dices que me aleje de él!

- Conozco a Máscara.- Replicó Saga con dureza.- Quiero lo mejor para todos, y te advierto por tu bien. Máscara no es...

- ¡Tú no sabes nada de él!

Esto sí acalló definitivamente a Saga, que balbuceó aturdido mirando a Aiolia. El caballero de Leo de cruzó de brazos fulminándole con la mirada, lleno de fiereza y determinación a partes iguales.

- ¿Sabes que creo?. Creo que no conoces a Máscara, creo que fracasaste al acercarte a él y crees que todo el mundo fracasará, "porque si el gran Saga no puede hablar con su protegido¿quién podrá?".

- Aiolia eso no es...

- ¡Si que lo es!. Baja de tu pedestal. Máscara y yo siempre hemos sido parias¡sí, yo también, aunque no os guste recordarlo!. Y nos conocemos mejor de lo que nadie nos conoce, podemos entendernos.

Sentaba bien hablarle así a Saga. Sentaba condenadamente bien ponerlo todo sobre la mesa, dejar las cosas claras. Decir lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, sin sentirse encadenado.

- No lo sabes todo, Aiolia.- Saga apretó los puños, enfurecido por verse reprendido por el otro caballero.- No tienes ni idea de lo que esconde ese templo.

Aiolia no se dejó amedrentar.

- ¿Y tú lo sabes?. Desde niño Máscara te ha rechazado constantemente, y sigue haciéndolo¿cuál es tu problema, Saga?. Actúas como un amante despechado.

Mocoso impertinente. Saga entrecerró los ojos con ferocidad, jamás había tenido esos sentimientos por Máscara, pero la insinuación de Aiolia tenía por objetivo herirle y eso era lo que le irritaba realmente.

- No sabes de lo que hablas, no sabes nada.

- ¿Qué debo saber entonces?. Le proteges pero le mantienes aislado como a un leproso.- Gruñó Aiolia.

Era una buena descripción. Saga sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad, reconociendo lo cerca que estaba de la verdad aquella acusación. El mismo Máscara le había acusado por ello una vez, hacía muchos años... y también Aiolos lo había hecho... hacía tanto tiempo... Aiolos...

* * *

**Años atrás...**

- Podríamos llevarle con los demás.

Aiolos se frotaba el lóbulo de la oreja, como siempre hacía cuando meditaba sobre alguna idea que sospechaba no sería bien recibida. Y tenía razón, Saga suspiró y bajó del borde de la ventana, ya habían tenido discusiones similares respecto al mismo aprendiz de caballero.

- Sabes bien que no es aconsejable, tú mejor que nadie.

Aiolos le miró con una sonrisa dulce, tan habitual en su rostro zarco y gentil, con sus rasgos armoniosos y su armadura alada Aiolos era viva representación de un ángel renacentista.

- Si, creo que has tenido que volver a separarle de mi hermanito. Gracias por estar allí.

- No tiene importancia.- Saga devolvió su atención al exterior, mirando desde la ventada del gran templo el resto del Santuario.

Esperaba que Aiolos se olvidara del tema, pero por supuesto no fue así.

- Seguro que le hará bien relacionarse más con los otros.

Saga no contestó, manifestando su rechazo por la idea con su silencio. Ese era un tema espinoso, mucho, sobre todo desde que el patriarca Shion había dado a Saga responsabilidad directa sobre aquel asunto y la tutela del aprendiz conocido como Máscara de Muerte. Era una tarea dolorosa e ingrata, pero Saga no se quejaba, no hubiera renunciado a ella jamás.

- Si le obligamos a ser sociable podría ver que hay mas cosas. Quizá...

- Ya sabes como es. Solo creará hostilidad y hará enemigos.

- Ya le temen.- Replicó Aiolos.- Podría suavizarse, estar con los otros aprendices le calmará, le dará otras cosas en qué pensar.

Saga se volvió para mirar al otro a los ojos, aquel no era un tema del que hablar a la ligera, Aiolos lo sabía, pero el caballero de Sagitario solía pecar de un exceso de optimismo que Saga consideraba contraproducente.

- Ya conoce demasiada crueldad. No quiero exponerle a recibir más.

- Tonterías, los demás aprendices son buenos chicos, no creo que...

- He ahí el problema, "crees", pues no quiero arriesgarme. Máscara hace enemigos fácilmente, los demás muchachos no serán comprensivos o pacientes con su carácter.

- Podría mejorar.- Insistió Aiolos con esperanza.

- Podría empeorar, hará daño a los demás niños y estos le corresponderán, será un pez que se muerde la cola, no lo consentiré.

- Tu sobreprotección no le ayuda.

Saga sintió una oleada de inesperada rabia que se apresuró a contener, últimamente, sobre todo desde su trifulca con su hermano gemelo Kanon, tenía problemas para mantener la calma, perdía el control con demasiada facilidad.

- No le sobreprotejo, sencillamente me preocupo por su bienestar. Su vida ya es lo suficientemente dura, no le expondré a crueldades innecesarias.

- ¡No puedes tenerle en una burbuja de cristal!.- Exclamó Aiolos.- Ten esperanza, su destino tiene una estrella cruel, pero no todas lo son.

- Pero son propensas a ello.- Insistió Saga, cansado de la ridícula discusión.- Ya detesta a los demás aprendices, no le daré motivos reales para hacerlo. Aun no, dejemos que madure, que se fortalezca antes de...

- Lo único que conseguiremos será que se endurezca.

- ¿Eso es malo?

- Si.- Aiolos meneó la cabeza con desaprobación.- Se endurecerá en crueldad, no tendrá capacidades sociales, las rechazará... no puedes aislarle.

- Debo hacerlo.

- Le tratas como a un enfermo, como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal contagiosa.- Le acusó el caballero de Sagitario.

Saga le encaró con fiereza, no soportaría semejante acusación.

- ¡Le protejo!. ¡Es más de lo que haces tú!

Aiolos guardó silencio.

Nunca más volvieron a hablar sobre ese tema.

* * *

**El presente...**

- Le aíslo... por su propio bien y el de todos.- Saga odió como sonaba aquello a autojustificación.

Porque Aiolos había estado en lo cierto. No solo Máscara se había endurecido, sino que no había podido protegerle de la crueldad del mundo. Nada más conseguir su armadura de oro, a una edad muy temprana además, Máscara había aprovechado su independencia de Saga para esparcir su venenosa personalidad, fermentada durante años. Había llevado su crueldad al exterior y el exterior le había correspondido. Era un caballero temido por unos, despreciado por otros... apreciado por nadie, y con motivo.

- Ya veo lo bien que va.- Replicó Aiolia con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué demonios te da derecho a hacer eso?. ¿Qué es eso que te aterra tanto?.

_¿Qué era lo que torturaba incluso a mi hermano al hablar con Máscara?. _Eso era algo que Aiolia también quería preguntar pero no osaba hacerlo.

- Deberías respetar mi juicio a ese respecto.- Saga recobró su enfado para endurecer toda su postura, adoptando una máscara de pétrea severidad.- Sé que es lo mejor, mantente alejado y todo irá bien, ahora que todo está arreglado es mejor dejar las cosas como están. En calma.

Aiolia se indignó tanto que encendió su cosmos.

- ¡¿Qué todo está arreglado?!. ¡No hay nada arreglado!. ¡Solo está arreglado el exterior mientras por dentro todo se hace pedazos!. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa en el Santuario!. Conozco a Máscara de Muerte mucho mejor que tú, puedo arreglármelas sin ti y tus "sabios consejos".

Saga no podía soportar más aquellas acusaciones, ni oír en boca de Aiolia un eco feroz y más hiriente y profundo de las críticas de Aiolos. Y sabía que le dolían de aquella manera precisamente por el eco de verdad que había en ellas.

- ¡No sabes nada, caballero de Leo!.

- ¡¿Ah, no¡Creo que sé lo suficiente, deja de ser tan dramático!

- ¡Lo que vive Máscara en su templo no se puede tomar a la ligera!

¿Lo que vive Máscara en su templo?. ¿Qué significaba eso?. Iba a exigir una explicación pero Saga ya había perdido la paciencia, el caballero de Géminis inflamó su cosmos y le traspasó con la mirada, asemejando terriblemente a su lado oscuro, Ares.

- Te advierto, Aiolia, si haces daño a Máscara, y poco me importará que él se lo merezca, te arrancaré el corazón, te lo juro. Tú eliges meterte en la boca del lobo, si te muerde no atrevas a buscar venganza por ello, te mataré si lo haces.

Dando por finalizada la discusión, Saga dio media vuelta y se marchó impetuosamente, rodeado de una imperial furia. Aiolia no dijo palabra, aturdido.

Máscara de Muerte regresaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Bajo la luna menguante de Sicilia, Máscara de Muerte miraba con rabia el firmamento. Su joven discípulo, Mei, ya había sido excusado de su entrenamiento, ahora dormía, tranquilo e inocente, ajeno al tormento de su maestro, que apartó su mirada del cielo. El mar iba y venía suavemente en la orilla, el Mediterráneo que le había visto nacer y sangrar. Podía sumergirse en él, nadar mar adentro hasta no poder salir y... 

Pronto sería luna nueva, aunque hubiera vivido bajo tierra, sin un cielo sobre su cabeza, lo hubiera sentido en los huesos, un frío mortal que se adueñaba de su interior, clavándose en su alma como las zarpas del mismísimo Hades.

Hubiera deseado pasar mas tiempo lejos de Grecia y el Santuario, pero no quería que Mei pagara por el humor que le poseía cuando se aproximaba la noche negra, no, el muchacho no tenía porque pagar la rabia que iba creciendo en su interior a medida que pasaban los días.

Debía regresar al templo de Cancer para la luna nueva. No había opción. Era el destino. Maldito fuera. Volvió a mirar a la luna, cuyo filo era ahora delgado, su protectora languidecía en el cielo, y con ella su protección.

El caballero de Cancer gritó con rabia, odiando el frío helado que le atenazaba. Miró hacia el mar, en dirección a Grecia. Tenía que volver, allí estaba el templo... y allí estaba su sol.

Aiolia. Máscara cayó en la cuenta y respiró agitadamente, casi lo había olvidado, él aliviaría el frío, recordaba aquel calor... aquel calor solar incluso en la noche más gélida... quizá podría volver a aliviarle.

Aunque solo fuera un instante.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: FELIZ NAVIDAD! **Os deseo a todos una feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!. He encontrado un par de huecos aqui y allí para escribir, y por fín subo el capítulo de las Navidades.

Que mal he dejado a Saga... pero no tiene mala intención... Es una visión sobre él, del mismo modo que tenía otra de él en el anterior fanfic, muchas veces pongo a un personaje como "malo" y otras como "bueno" según lo que me convenga, sin que me caigan mal o bien. Como por ejemplo Aiolia, en otros fanfics le he puesto como un personaje secundario negativo, pero ahora que es prota le pongo mas positivo, resaltando sus buenas cualidades, y sobre todo bebiendo mucho del Episodio G.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. :)

**PD:** Efectivamente he puesto los títulos de los capítulos con canciones de Heroes del Silencio, he tenido una temporada de recuperarles y les escucho mientras escribo, me han inspirado mucho en cada capítulo, me ha encantado hacerlo, pero sin hacer un song fic, eso ya sería demasiado dictarorial.


	10. Te he dicho que no mires atras

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Aiolia/Máscara de Muerte.

Este capítulo tiene relaciones **m/m explicitas, slash**. Alerta roja.

**Capítulo 10. Te he dicho que no mires atras**

Máscara de Muerte regresó al Santuario teleportándose hasta la base del Santuario, al pie del monte. Si bien era algo agotador y no exento de riesgos, no había querido perder el tiempo en el avión, y detestaba viajar.

El sol se ocultaba en las laderas del monte, anochecía en Grecia, aunque había dado a entender que regresaría ese día sobre el mediodía. Máscara respiró hondo y semisonrió, Saga debía estar subiéndose por las paredes. Necio, cualquiera diría que después de tantos años debería haber aprendido que Máscara de Muerte nunca había faltado a su cita con el destino. Jamás, ni una sola vez. Mes tras mes. Año tras año.

Esta vez Máscara necesitaba tener otro tipo de cita.

Sintió un pinchazo frío, como si le hubieran clavado un carámbano en las entrañas, no era una sensación desconocida. La luna agonizaba en el cielo, dejando apenas un destello de su existencia, de hecho muchos dirían equivocadamente que era luna nueva, pero en verdad aun se podía adivinar su presencia, mañana no habría luna, quedando en oscuridad completa, la guardiana se desvanecería.

Solo quedaría un guardián. Él mismo.

El frío se adueñó de él desde dentro, ahogándole, estremeciéndole. Era un frío antinatural, como si estuviera envuelto en una mortaja helada de la que no podía librarse. Era una llamada, una advertencia de que su cita estaba próxima. La Casa de Cáncer, cuarto templo, le mandaba un mensaje, su señal.

Necesitaba calor. El sol.

* * *

Aiolia mareaba la ensalada en el plato con desgana y no poca impaciencia. La conversación con Saga le había perturbado notablemente.

En cuestión de un mes Máscara se había convertido en el centro de la vorágine de sus pensamientos, y ¿por qué no?, de su vida. Hoy incluso había estado dando vueltas de su templo al del otro hombre, aguardando su regreso, pero no había tenido lugar. ¿Dónde se había metido?. ¿Por qué se había retrasado?.

Desistió de seguir intentando cenar y apartó el plato a un lado. Estaba nervioso, inquieto, sentía tensión en el ambiente. Como si algo se aproximara, un suceso, un acontecimiento inesperado. Era extraño, no estaba seguro de lo que significaba.

Como respondiendo a sus inquietudes alguien aporreó la puerta de su templo.

Aiolia se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia el portón, lo abrió de par en par, sin pensar en lo curioso que era lo que le entusiasmaba la idea de que fuese Máscara. Y así era, allí, ante su umbral, estaba Máscara de Muerte. Aiolia sonrió, despejado su nerviosismo.

- ¡Hola!. Ya has vuelto.

Máscara estaba sorprendido, Aiolia se veía radiante, parecía... alegrarse de verle. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se alegrara de verle, al menos no con sinceridad. Era algo nuevo, y agradable pese a lo sorprendente de la reacción. Claro que Aiolia y él siempre parecían sorprenderse mutuamente.

- Pasa.- Aiolia se apartó y Máscara aceptó la invitación.

Aiolia cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia su invitado.

- Creí que volverías mas pront... ¡Mmh!

Máscara no le dejó continuar, tomando sus labios al asalto con ansiedad. Parecía incluso desesperado, Aiolia apenas podía reaccionar en tanto Máscara le aferraba la cintura y devoraba sus labios, raspando con los dientes e incluso llegando a morder, parecía querer devorarle vivo allí mismo. Aiolia tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para apartarle, los dedos de Máscara se hundían como garras en su piel.

- ¡Basta!.- Sentía su sangre en la boca, algo que parecía ser dolorosamente habitual en sus encuentros con Máscara.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

- Nada.- El caballero de Cáncer volvió a buscar su boca pero Aiolia apartó la cara.

- No es "nada", estas... muy agresivo.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?.- Máscara frunció el ceño, enfurecido por verse negado.

- No vamos a retozar como animales.- Aiolia se plantó.- Y no vamos a acostarnos juntos esta noche.

Finalmente iban a hablar, quería hablar con Máscara. Quería... bueno, por extraño que pudiese ser, quería algo más que sexo descontrolado. En breves ocasiones Máscara había demostrado que podían hablar, e incluso congeniar, el atractivo físico que sentían el uno por el otro no tenía porque ser todo. Aiolia no era un romántico, pero no quería caer en algo que solo era lujuria ciega. Tanto Máscara como él podían verse tal como eran, ser algo mas que enemigos o amantes, podían llegar a mucho más. En su compañía se sentía liberado, quería que compartieran mucho más.

Aiolia no era una persona que se conformara con un poco o aceptase quedar a medias tintas. El león quería la presa entera.

- Oh, por favor.- Exclamó Máscara con exasperación y cierto desprecio.- A ti te ha gustado, a mí también. No somos doncellas precisamente, espabila.

El caballero de Leo no se dejó provocar, eso era lo que quería Máscara, que se le encendiera la sangre, daba la impresión de que a veces no le importaba pelear o fornicar. Aquel hombre buscaba liberación en el sexo, y si no lo encontraba en él entonces buscaría su paz en la violencia. Aiolia sabía que él mismo podía caer en aquella falsa liberación, pero no lo permitiría, ni en él mismo ni en Máscara de Muerte.

- Espabila tú. Sea lo que sea lo que te atormenta no se calmará de esta manera.

Entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente, convirtiendo sus ojos en rendijas rojas, un gruñido salía de su pecho. No necesitaba las reservas de Aiolia, no ahora, quizá en otro momento, pero no hoy, no con su destino tan cerca, no con la luna cegada en el firmamento. No estaba de humor, tenía frío, y el sol parecía negarse a darle calor.

- Habla conmigo.- Invitó Aiolia.

- ¿Hablar?.- Máscara mostró los dientes exhibiendo los colmillos en un receso animal.- ¿De qué demonios quieres hablar?. ¡No necesitamos hablar!. ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Máscara?. ¿Pelear durante el día y acostarnos juntos de noche?. ¿Usarnos del uno al otro para calmar nuestros respectivos odios y amarguras sin llegar a ninguna parte?. No soy tu ramera, ni tú eres la mía.

- ¡Basta ya de filosofía!. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pelear para que lo entiendas de una vez?.

- No vamos a pelear. No vamos a hacernos mas daño, y sé... que si nos acostamos de esta manera tan... impetuosa, nos haremos daño.

El caballero de Cáncer parecía demasiado desesperado, demasiado fuera de sí. Algo andaba mal, algo malo le ocurría, parecía como si hubiera vuelto a ser el Máscara enloquecido de su primer enfrentamiento, como si el progreso de los últimos días hubiese desaparecido. Tenía ese brillo de locura en los ojos, como una bestia rabiosa.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?.- Murmuró Aiolia preocupado.

- ¡Nada!.- Se apoyó en la pared.

Máscara se sentía mareado, había esperado algo diferente, había esperado ir con Aiolia al dormitorio, compartir una noche de pasión, calmarse, sentirse bien, volver a sentirse como la última vez, así de bien, así de calmado. Pelear había sido la última de sus intenciones, pero ahora que Aiolia le rechazaba se sentía tan tan... traicionado... angustiado... Había contado con aquello, había esperado... Se lanzó a atacarle, rabioso, pero Aiolia le esquivó con facilidad, zancadilleándole y haciéndole caer al suelo aparatosamente. Máscara gruñó, herido mas en su orgullo que otra cosa, pero herido al fin y al cabo... se incorporó sobre las manos, mirando el suelo.

¡Maldito fuera Aiolia!. No quería... le había atacado, pero esto ya no servía, no le servía de nada, la violencia no estaba sustituyendo el vacío como solía... Aiolia tenía razón... maldito fuera tenía razón... era inútil seguir luchando. Pero quería... necesitaba lo que Aiolia le había mostrado con besos y sensualidad, aquel calor... ¡era cruel darle una muestra y luego negárselo!.

La expresión de Máscara se tornó miserable, sus hombros bajaron en una pose derrotada. El frío volvía a él, calándole hondo, no cesaría hasta el amanecer, cuando el sol alejara las sombras. Ahora Aiolia le había abandonado.

- ¿Máscara?.- Aiolia sintió un nudo en la garganta y se acercó a hombre arrodillado.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué importa?.

Aiolia se arrodilló frente al otro hombre, quería mirarle a los ojos a la misma altura, como iguales. Personas parecidas que habían odiado demasiado, que habían sido odiados y que no podían encontrar mas consuelo que en el otro, y debían encontrarlo, porque se lo merecían.

- Importa. A mí me importas.

- No somos amigos.

- Tampoco somos enemigos. Y yo ya no te odio. ¿Me odias tú?

- Nunca te he odiado.- Máscara cerró los ojos.- Les he odiado a todos los demás, pero a ti nunca. No era odio, era diferente.

Quizá de la misma manera en que Aiolia mismo resentía a los caballeros de oro por su hipocresía, excepto a Máscara. No había habido odio entre ellos, no un odio resentido, era una rabia feral de dos animales heridos que se reconocían en el otro... y no les gustaba lo que veían.

- No tenemos termino medio¿sabes?.- Aiolia soltó una risilla desprovista de humor.- O bien nos matamos a golpes o nos acostamos juntos.

- Sol y luna. ¿Qué esperabas?.- Convino Máscara, semisonriendo pero igualmente sin verdadera alegría.

Aiolia se adelantó y rozó los labios de Máscara con los suyos, tentativamente. Cuando el otro hombre no hizo ademán de ser agresivo, Aiolia le dio besos suaves, no eran de pasión, eran de compartir algo. Consuelo, afecto.

- Me gusta tu compañía cuando no te obstinas en atacarme.- Susurró contra sus labios.- Y me gusta tu sentido del humor cuando no te metes conmigo.

Máscara se dejó besar, sentía que se relajaba por la simple cercanía de Aiolia.

- Me gusta tu pícara sonrisa, me gustan esos guiños maliciosos, me gusta el atrevimiento con el que hablas, me gusta tu falta de respeto hacia la autoridad, me gusta que seas deslenguado, me gusta... me gustan un montón de cosas de ti.

El caballero de Cáncer pasó los brazos sobre los hombros de Aiolia, sintiendo que el vacío en su interior se desvanecía, de una forma que nunca había imaginado, cuando usaba la violencia, o el sexo, la nada parecía llenarse como una ola brusca que le calmaba y luego retrocedía con las horas... ahora parecía ir llenándose poco a poco...

- Máscara...

- ¿Mmh?

- Ahora es cuando tu dices algo bueno de mí.

Máscara soltó una carcajada sincera que Aiolia acompañó, finalmente el caballero de Cáncer pensó un momento y apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Aiolia.

- A ver... me gusta que enfades y le grites incluso al patriarca, me gusta que me contestes sin miedo, me encanta cuando tomas tus propias decisiones al margen de los demás, me gusta tu sonrisa franca, me gusta tu testarudez... sigh... no sé que más decir, tampoco eres tan maravilloso.

Ambos rieron quedamente, abrazados, tal y como se habían abrazado aquel día en la arena del coliseo. Ahora a Aiolia el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. Así era como había empezado aquella extraña relación. Aiolia tragó saliva y se arriesgó, ahora o nunca, no tenía sentido engañarse por mas tiempo. Por fin tenía un nombre para aquello.

_Hermano¿qué es el amor?_

_El amor es una emoción como ninguna otra, Aiolia, es una sensación que nos hace reír, llorar, abrazarnos y pelearnos, nos hace débiles y fuertes, delicados y duros, nos completa y es un bien tan preciado que perderlo es devastador._

_No lo entiendo. Eso no tiene sentido._

_Muchas veces el amor no tiene sentido._

- Máscara, creo que te amo.

Máscara se tensó en sus brazos inmediatamente, como si se hubiera electrocutado. Aiolia temió que reaccionara con violencia, pero el caballero de Cáncer acabó por relajarse y besarle levemente en el cuello, en un poco habitual gesto de ternura que fue todo un alivio para Aiolia, que aspiró hondo al darse cuenta de que había contenido el aliento.

- Sigh.- Máscara suspiró.- No te creo.

Máscara no quería que estallara aquella burbuja en la que estaban, pero sabía que estallaría tarde o temprano. Aiolia le amaba, y Máscara, no sabiendo nada sobre el amor, solo podía suponer que lo sentía no podía ser amor, después de todo¿no era conocido el amor por ser difícil de describir o precisar?. Aiolia debía de estar tan confundido como él mismo, no tenía idea de lo que sentía por Aiolia, ni siquiera sabía si existía una palabra para ello.

- ¿Por qué no?.- Aiolia no se enojó por la respuesta, había sonado exhausta y triste, no burlona. Máscara no le creía, pero no era por maldad.

Máscara se estremeció con un temblor interior. El frío había desaparecido, pero no por eso había olvidado la cita que tenía reservada mañana, en su templo, como guardián de la Casa de Cáncer. Aquella era una guardia solo para él.

Pero ahora se sentía mas fuerte para enfrentarla. Gracias a Aiolia. Pero no podía ser nada mas que aquello, calma, consuelo, era eso.

Antes había confiado, hacía muchos años había confiado en otras personas, incluso había querido a esas personas, y estas le habían dicho que le querían. Saga y Aiolos por ejemplo. Habían dicho que le querían... y le habían traicionado. Le habían abandonado.

No soportaría eso mismo de Aiolia. No podría soportarlo.

- ¿Máscara?. ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no puedo.- Se limitó a responder.- Es algo que no puedo permitirme creer.

No necesitaba decir más. Sabía que Aiolia también había sufrido sus propias traiciones. Cuando aquellos que se habían hecho llamar sus amigos le habían dado la espalda cuando su hermano había sido muerto por traición.

- Pero yo...

Máscara le acalló besándole, pero no fue violento ni exigente. Quería aquella paz, ahora lo entendía, Aiolia le había mostrado otro modo de calmar su dolor, en aquel afecto, aquella complicidad, le dejaría hacer las cosas a su manera.

- No digas más. Por favor.

El "por favor" fue suficiente de momento. Aiolia aceptó el beso y correspondió, peinando los erizados cabellos de Máscara en tanto este hacía otro tanto con sus mechones ensortijados. Se besaron largamente hasta que tuvieron suficiente presencia como para ponerse en pie y dirigirse al dormitorio.

Se desnudaron el uno al otro, sin prisas, sin ansiedad, seguros de lo que hacían, libres de la necesidad de apresurarse para no tener que pensar en lo que estaban haciendo o lo que iban a hacer. Se miraron, se acariciaron, se recorrieron con los dedos, sintiendo mas la presencia del otro, su compañía. Máscara tomó la mano de Aiolia y la guió hasta sus labios, besando los dedos uno por uno, haciendo que Aiolia se ruborizara, rubor que aumentó cuando Máscara chupó uno de sus dedos tomándolo entre sus labios.

- Pensé que podríamos... cenar y... dormir.- Susurró.

- ¿Quieres eso aun?

Aiolia negó vigorosamente, haciendo reír a Máscara. Aiolia se tomó inmediata venganza, le abrazó uniendo sus cuerpos y moliendo vigorosamente sus caderas, Máscara gimió y le besó con más ímpetu, en tanto la lujuria y la ternura se unían en una sola emoción.

Podía ser amor. Máscara se mordió el labio. Pero no podía aceptarlo. No podía.

Los dos hombres se unieron en un remolino de piel, deseo y lujuria. Se tocaron como si desearan memorizar cada rincón, o temieran olvidarlo, se masturbaron y se frotaron el uno contra el otro con lentitud, como un vaivén, como la marea, masajeándose sensualmente.

Aiolia pensaba que no podría ser aun mejor cuando Máscara le tendió sobre la cama y se acomodó sobre su cintura, frotando sus hombrías.

- Aiolia tienes... – Susurraba aunque no hacía ninguna falta, pero eso hacía su voz más sensual.- ¿Tienes alguna lubricación?

El rostro del caballero de Leo se puso tan rojo que Máscara sonrió encantado, sonrisa que se ensanchó cuando Aiolia metió la mano en la mesilla de noche y sacó un tubo.

- Es crema de manos.- Se defendió Aiolia.

Máscara no comentó nada, pero su ceja elegantemente elevada lo decía todo. No obstante su expresión se tornó rápidamente placer y gemido cuando Aiolia acarició su entrada con los dedos, extendiendo la fría crema.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si...- Gimió cuando le penetro con los dedos, elevándose para facilitarle el acceso.- Nunca había estado más seguro.

Momentos después Máscara se movía sobre Aiolia, sus cuerpos unidos en la penetración, moviéndose en una candencia constante, deleitándose en el placer mutuo de sus movimientos sincopados. Sintiéndose uno, por unos momentos podían ser solo ellos dos, lejos de todo. Mirándose, sin apartar la vista ni cerrar los ojos, porque no era solo placer, no era solo sexo, era una reunión, eran dos y aquello no tenía ningún sentido si perdían de vista al otro. Enterraban en pasado, las dudas y la rabia, enterraban todo lo que les detenía. Lo enterraban en la oscuridad.

En el orgasmo Aiolia se incorporó bruscamente, aferrando a Máscara contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que parecía querer fundirse con él, elevando las caderas para penetrar mas profundamente a su amante, haciendo que este se estremeciera de pies a cabeza derramándose entre sus apretados cuerpos.

- Máscara... te amo... no me importa que no me creas.- Jadeó Aiolia.- Te juro que me sería imposible sentir algo así con alguien a quien no amara.

Máscara no respondió temiendo aceptarlo, cosa que no debía hacer. Se limitó a besar la coronilla de Aiolia, intentando transmitir aquello que no podía con palabras. Porque no podía arriesgarse a dar más. No se lo permitiría. No podía creerle.

Ambos se tendieron en el lecho, exhaustos, satisfechos. Máscara se abrazó a la cintura de Aiolia, se sentía bien, el frío no estaba, calmado por aquel hombre bendecido por el sol. Sabía que su destino no había cambiado, pero se había vuelto soportable.

Una noche sin luna una vez al mes. Podía soportarlo. Podía siempre y cuando Aiolia jamás lo supiera.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Uff, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, lo siento de veras, sé lo fastidioso que puede ser pues yo leo muchísimos fanfics en proceso, pero entre las fiestas navideñas y volver a la universidad no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración para escribir.

A este fanfic no le quedan mas que dos capítulos y la musa no está siendo amable conmigo últimamente, me cuesta sacarle buenas ideas. Me esforzaré en no quedarme a medias tintas.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, han sido muy halagadores y me han animado mucho cuando la musa me ha abandonado un poco, en este capítulo he querido resolver un poco la relación tan rara entre Máscara y Aiolia, espero que no haya quedado forzado y fuese lógico. Y en el próximo capítulo sabremos que pasa con la luna nueva.

Feliz año nuevo a todos, espero que hayan tenido magníficas celebraciones y enfrenten el año nuevo con decisión.


	11. Por las puertas del infierno

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Aiolia/Máscara de Muerte.

**Capítulo 11. Por las puertas del Infierno, hacia el Cielo.**

* * *

_Aiming for heaven _

_through serving in hell..._

_("Primo Victoria", de Sabaton)_

* * *

Aiolia despertó en la compañía de Máscara. Ambos se habían dormido abrazados y ahora Máscara respiraba sonoramente, profundamente dormido, había pasado un brazo sobre la cintura de Aiolia posesivamente. Cuando el caballero de Leo había hecho ademán de alejarse aquel brazo se había aferrado tercamente a él. 

Era agradable estar así, juntos, sobre todo ahora que Aiolia había aceptado plenamente lo que sentía. Ahora tenía un nombre para lo que sentía, y eso daba cierto orden a todo. Le molestaba que Máscara no aceptase sus sentimientos, pero de momento lo consentiría, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Si Máscara pensaba que iba a escaquearse tan fácilmente era que no conocía a su pareja en absoluto.

- Máscara...

- Mmmmh.- El otro se removió y se movió contra él, amoldando sus cuerpos.

- Ya es de día.- Insistió Aiolia.

- ¿Y qué?.- Refunfuñó.

- Pues que hay que levantarse.

- ¿Quién lo dice?.- Máscara apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Aiolia, manteniéndole de forma efectiva contra el colchón, además de pasarle una pierna sobre las suyas.

Aiolia iba a responder que era la rutina de los caballeros de oro, pero se mordió la lengua con una risilla, era verdad¿quién iba a decirles cuando debían levantarse?. Podían pasarse el día en la cama y nadie tendría derecho a reprenderles por ello. Y a decir verdad la idea de pasar todo el día en la cama tampoco sonaba mal, sobre todo teniendo compañía.

Máscara inspiró, llenándose del olor de Aiolia, era agradable, conocido. Se sentía seguro en el templo de Leo, en aquella casa llena de calidez, llena de vida. No quería salir de aquella cálida cama, ni apartarse de aquel, aun más cálido cuerpo.

El sol y había abandonado su cuna en el mar... Máscara no quería verlo recorrer el cielo hasta su regreso a las aguas.

Aiolia besó los labios de Máscara y acarició su musculoso torso, poco a poco el cariño se tornó más apremiante y concedió atención a zonas más erógenas del otro hombre. Máscara gimió sonoramente y devolvió el favor.

- Eres insaciable.- Acusó, o más bien, felicitó al caballero de Leo.

- No menos que tú.

Ambos hombres remolonearon entre las mantas, en parte con juvenil diversión en parte con adulta lascivia en una sana unión de humor y deseo. Solo el hambre consiguió convencerles de abandonar aquel dormitorio.

Aiolia mordisqueó su empanadilla sin dejar de mirar a Máscara de forma inquisitiva. El otro hombre le respondía mirándole con la misma intensidad pero con una sonrisilla. De alguna forma se comunicaban sin palabras.

"Sé que me ocultas algo, y no creas que lo dejaré pasar."

"No diré nada, me encanta hacerte rabiar."

Máscara prácticamente devoró la comida, extendiendo el plato en una silenciosa petición que Aiolia se apresuró a responder volviendo a llenarle el plato, él mismo era un pozo sin fondo y su nevera solía quedarse temblando tras su paso por la cocina.

- ¿Cómo está tu aprendiz? Era el caballero de bronce de Berenice¿verdad?

- ¿Mei?.- Máscara se encogió de hombros.- Bien, está en esa época en que se cree que es mas listo que nadie y cualquiera mayor de dieciséis años es un carca.

- Suena insoportable.- Rió Aiolia.

- Lo es.- Alzó las manos con desesperación.- Él tiene razón y el resto del mundo está equivocado... y esa manía de llamarme "su viejales"...

Ante eso Aiolia no pudo contener la risa y se le salió el agua que estaba bebiendo por la nariz, por lo cual acabó prorrumpiendo en una mezcla de toses y carcajadas.

- ¿Su viejales?. Pero si no eres...

- Por el pelo.- Máscara lo acentuó pasándose la mano por la espesa pelambrera gris cana.

Aiolia rió un rato antes de compartir sus propias anécdotas sobre Ikki y cómo no conseguía hacer que el joven se relajara, el joven parecía pensar que absolutamente todo lo que acometía debía realizarse con el mismo ardor con que se debía luchar contra un demonio.

- Aprendices.- Suspiró Máscara.

- Ahora comprendo cuantos problemas debimos dar nosotros mismos a Saga y Aiolos.

Máscara asintió de un modo ausente, pero Aiolia percibió sin dificultad la incomodidad, o más bien la irritación que la mención de aquellos tiempos, y de aquellos dos hombres, había causado al caballero de Cáncer. Lo que recordaba a Aiolia cuanto deseaba saber la causa de aquel odio acérrimo. Aquel odio hacia Saga, que siempre le protegía, y Aiolos, que siempre había sido amable, y el por qué de aquella extraña y perturbadora conversación que había espiado siendo niño.

- Odiabas a mi hermano... desde niño. Es algo que nunca he comprendido.

Máscara sintió el impulso de decir algo cruel, de atacar a Aiolia, es lo que hubiera hecho días antes. Pero no le salía, y no quería hacerlo, en realidad se sentía tan cómodo en su compañía, tan seguro, que no deseaba por nada del mundo cambiar aquello.

- Aiolos no era perfecto.- Gruñó escuetamente.

- Lo sé.- Aiolia bajó la vista con amargura.- O quizá era demasiado perfecto... a menudo le he odiado por ello.- Confesó.

- ¿Tú?.

Aiolia asintió, si quería sacar algo de Máscara tendría que dar él también. Era lo justo, tenían que confiar el uno en el otro. Ambos parecían aprender sobre si mismos siempre que hablaban, sacando el veneno de las heridas.

- Era demasiado perfecto, vivir a su sombra era... agotador, desesperante... tanto en vida como en muerte se convirtió en esa sombra que me cubría o esa luz con la que no podía competir.

- Eres mejor que él.- Replicó Máscara, haciendo que Aiolia le mirara con sorpresa.- No lo digo por decir.

- Tu nunca dirías algo agradable solo para quedar bien.- No era una crítica, Aiolia lo dijo con una sonrisa sinceramente agradecida.

Máscara se ruborizó levemente y se rascó la nariz. Aiolia sonrió aun más ampliamente ante aquel gesto tan escaso y encantador.

- Ya... bueno...

- Pero... ¿por qué le odiabas?

El otro hombre miró a un punto perdido en la habitación, con un gesto pétreo que hablaba de la necesidad de ocultar sentimientos más amargos de lo que quería admitir ante cualquiera.

- Me falló.- Musitó.- Pensaba que él era... no sé. Me falló.

Aiolia volvía a ver en sus recuerdos a aquel jovencísimo Máscara de Muerte suplicándole a Aiolos, y a este insistiendo en cierto deber. Era aquello, tenía que ser aquello, de algún modo Máscara había pedido a Aiolos que le apartara de algún deber y el otro se había negado. Pero aquello solo avivaba más preguntas.

- No lo entiendo.

Máscara sacudió la cabeza, no quería hablar de aquello, no con Aiolia. Y desde luego no hoy. Era el día de la ocultación total de la luna, era la noche fatal, ese día siempre se sentía más melancólico, angustiado... recordar todo aquello solo le carcomería.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- ¿En otro momento quizá?

No había un momento bueno para hablar de ello, Máscara lo sabía, pero aun así asintió. De momento ganaría tiempo, no hablarían de ello nunca, no lo permitiría.

* * *

Aiolia despidió a Máscara con cierta reticencia cuando este abandonó su casa para regresar al templo de Cáncer. Hubiera querido retenerle a su lado más tiempo, intentar sonsacarle más cosas. Pero Máscara había estado casi ansioso por evitar mas preguntas, insistiendo en que tenía cosas que hacer en su templo. Cosa que dudaba.

* * *

Máscara limpió meticulosamente la sala de las máscaras. Siempre procuraba que estuviera limpia, pero la noche sin luna se aseguraba de dejarla inmaculada. Examinó todos los rostros, pasó por cada uno de ellos y tras horas de reparar la zona se aseguró de que no hubiera fisura alguna en las paredes o el techo. Nunca las había, pero aun así sentía la obligación de hacerlo. 

Terminada la inspección de la sala entró en sus habitaciones interiores y procedió a examinar su armadura de oro, la recorrió centímetro a centímetro uniendo su cosmos con el poder de la armadura, a fin de estar completamente sincronizados, unidos. Se la puso pieza a pieza y después cerró con firmeza la puerta que dividía la zona interior de la sala de los rostros pétreos.

La luna de nácar incrustada en la puerta estaba completamente opaca. Era la noche.

- Pondré el sello.

Máscara no se molestó en mirar al recién llegado Saga, que atravesó la sala de rostros y procedió a sellar con su cosmos la puerta interior. Cosa que también realizaría en la puerta exterior, pero con mayor poder.

Ambos salieron al exterior, apenas quedaba un cuarto de hora escaso para que el sol se ocultara por completo, apenas su medio disco luminoso se apagaba en estallidos de naranja y púrpura mientras se hundía en el mar.

Saga y Máscara permanecían de pie dando la espalda a las puertas abiertas del templo de Cáncer, donde dentro de unos minutos se internaría uno de ellos, para pasar una larga noche de oscuridad total. Como hacía desde hacía años.

- Has pasado la noche en el templo de Aiolia.- Saga rompió el silencio.

Máscara no se molestó en confirmarlo, era evidente que no era una pregunta. Saga siempre estaba metiéndose en su vida, siempre estaba allí, arruinando sus intentos de olvidar la oscuridad. Arruinándolo todo.

- ¿Le estas utilizando?

- No.- Máscara fulminó a Saga con la mirada.- Eres tú y este Santuario quienes me utilizan a mí.

La expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad era cómica, pero Máscara no tenía ganar de reírse, diría esto antes de entrar ahí dentro, antes de que se pusiera el sol, aunque solo fuera para que Saga se torturara el resto de la noche.

- Tú y Aiolos, el Santuario... los caballeros de Cáncer no hemos sido sino herramientas, todos los caballeros somos armas, armas descerebradas en manos de los caprichos de la diosa.

- Máscara...

- Déjame terminar, maldita sea, mi tiempo es limitado.

Eso acalló efectivamente a Saga, que miró el sol poniente con preocupación. Máscara de Muerte continuó, extrayendo el veneno de su alma con rabia creciente.

- Vine a este Santuario con otros niños, yo mismo era solo un mocoso, e inmediatamente descubrí cuan diferente iba a ser mi vida. Para qué me habíais traído aquí, no era solo para ser un caballero de oro, no era para servir a la justicia. El templo de Cáncer llevaba demasiado tiempo sin su Guardián, vuestro tiempo se acababa y un nuevo caballero debía ocupar ese puesto. Solo queríais un Cancerbero, un sacrificio humano.

Saga cerró los ojos, pero no podía cubrir sus oídos de las acusadoras palabras.

- No estaba preparado, pero no podíais esperar¿verdad?. ¿Cuántos años tenía la primera vez que entré en este templo durante la luna nueva?. ¿Ocho¿Nueve?

- No había opción.- Musitó Saga con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Nunca he tenido opción!.- Máscara apretó los puños.- Me utilizasteis, vinisteis a Sicilia, buscasteis al pobre desgraciado elegido por las estrellas y le trajisteis aquí sin advertirle de las consecuencias. Yo creía en vosotros, confiaba en vosotros... y un buen día me decís que hay un deber extra para mí.

- Por favor...

- ¿Pensasteis en ello cuando me recogisteis de aquel orfanato?. Supongo que solo pensabais en el deber, en el destino... Me engañasteis, me engañasteis con vuestra amabilidad, con vuestra supuesta preocupación por mí, con vuestro "afecto". - Máscara escupió al suelo como si la palabra le hubiera dejado mal sabor de boca.

- Odié a Aiolos con toda mi alma, incluso más de lo que te odio a ti, y créeme que te odio profundamente.

- Siempre ha de haber un guardián.- Saga se tapó el rostro con las manos, avergonzado y dolido.- No queríamos que fuese así, deseábamos tener mas tiempo para prepararte... pero hacía años que el templo no tenía a su caballero y no había más tiempo...

- ¡No me importa el motivo!. No me importa en absoluto tu excusa, ni la de Aiolos... no me importa el destino. Cumplo con él. Eso es todo. Y te odio por mirarme con compasión. Te odio por eso mas que por ninguna otra cosa.

No dijo más, ni dejó que Saga dijera más. El sol moría. Máscara entró en el templo de Cáncer dejando atrás al caballero de Géminis.

Las puertas se cerraron. La barrera de cosmos de Saga selló efectivamente la entrada. Nadie podría entrar. Ni salir.

Saga apoyaba las manos sobre las puertas, el sello era perfecto, no era eso lo que le hacía permanecer allí, sino la culpa, la terrible culpa que le asfixiaba. Lloraba amargamente las acusaciones de Máscara. 

- ¿Qué significa?

Sorprendido, Saga dio un salto al oír la voz de Aiolia. Tartamudeó torpemente antes de frotarse con torpeza la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas, avergonzado. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó sintió un nudo en la garganta, Aiolia les había escuchado... La sorpresa se tornó rabia.

- ¿Has estado espiando?

Aiolia no se dejó intimidar. No había querido espiar, había querido ver a Máscara antes de la noche, de hecho había planeado invitarle a bajar al pueblo a tomar unas copas, charlar de forma distendida. Pero al llegar había visto a los dos caballeros de oro en pie ante el templo, y cuando Máscara había empezado a hablar...

- ¿¡Qué es eso de un sacrificio?!

Aiolia corrió hasta la puerta y miró alternativamente a Saga y las puertas firmemente cerradas, igual que hacía un mes, cuando las había encontrado igualmente selladas. Por Saga. Aquello le había extrañado en su momento, ahora le perturbaba notablemente.

- ¿Has encerrado a Máscara en su templo?. ¿Por qué?. ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

- Basta ya, Aiolia, márchate.

Aiolia se encaró con Saga, igual que en su discusión en las escaleras de aquel mismo templo. Incendió su cosmos como una antorcha de rabia e indignación.

- Abre esa puerta.- Gruñó, autoritario como el león, un líder.

- No puedo hacer eso.- Saga se cruzó de brazos.- Márchate.

- El hombre que amo está ahí dentro. Y no me iré sin asegurarme de que está bien.

Saga no pudo contener la expresión de asombro por la declaración de Aiolia y la seguridad con que lo había dicho. Realmente el caballero de Leo estaba seguro de sí mismo, y determinado. Pero Saga no podía... no debía abrir aquellas puertas.

- No deben abrirse hasta el amanecer.- Mantuvo.- No hay nada que debas hacer aquí.

- Máscara carga con un peso, un peso que le hiere día a día, y ahora veo que parece estar aquí, ahora. Abre esa puerta.

- No puedo.

- ¡Si que puedes!.- Aiolia era rabia y determinación en estado puro.- ¡Ábrelas¡Sé que Máscara está tras esta puerta y no me iré sin verle!

- Lo que hay dentro de este templo no debe salir, Aiolia. Es la noche de luna nueva y el templo está cerrado, conténtate con eso.

No. No iba a contentarse. Retrajo el puño, invocó su cosmos, y ante el horror de Saga, golpeó la puerta.

- ¡¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!.- Saga no daba crédito.

- Sea cual sea el destino de Máscara voy a ayudarle.

- ¡No!. ¡Está prohibido!. ¡Solo el caballero de Cáncer tiene la capacidad de enfrentar...!

Saga se acalló pero lo que había dejado pasar bastaba para que Aiolia redoblase sus esfuerzos por franquear la barrera. ¿Enfrentarse a algo?. No le dejaría solo, al infierno con lo que pensara Saga o el Santuario, si Máscara estaba luchando le ayudaría. Arremetió contra las puertas, golpeando sin descanso, desgastando poco a poco la barrera de Saga, destruyendo su cosmos con el propio. Impertérrito ante las protestas del caballero de Géminis.

Cuando la barrera cayó lo hizo con un siseo estremecedor, el aire se volvió frío, gélido y seco, de una sequedad que hacía que la piel se volviese tirante y los ojos escocieran, el frío parecía colarse por los poros hasta congelar la sangre y estremecer el tuétano de los huesos.

Era el frío del abismo. La antesala del infierno.

Aiolia no dudó. Empujó las puertas y se lanzó contra la oscuridad sin escuchar el grito horrizado de Saga exigiéndole que se detuviese, advirtiéndole contra su acción. Poco le importaba. No miró atrás siquiera cuando Saga cerró las puertas a su espalda, restableciendo el sello. No miraría atrás.

La oscuridad le rodeaba. No era simple falta de luz, era una oscuridad física. Como un manto húmedo y desagradable que se le pegaba a la piel, como si su armadura ni siquiera estuviese allí. Era una presencia que le invadía, Aiolia tenía la impresión de que podía entrar por sus ojos, por su nariz o sus oídos, como una criatura viva que quisiera invadirle. Era terrorífico.

Pero aun más terrorífica eran las escasas luces. Aiolia solo había visto algo parecido en su lucha contra los espectros de Hades, cuando había sido fácilmente derrotado por los jueces del inframundo y condenado al infierno en vida. Eran como almas humanas, pero había una malignidad distinguible en aquellos espíritus, eran fuegos fatuos, criaturas malignas cuyo parecido con un alma era solo eso, un parecido.

¿Dónde estaba Máscara? Aquel lugar de pronto parecía inmenso, no conseguía orientarse, si ya era difícil en circunstancias normales ahora resultaba una tarea imposible. Y los sonidos... gemidos escalofriantes, aullidos, llantos que angustiaban lo indecible... Era como si un pedazo del infierno hubiera tomado el control del templo de Cáncer.

- ¡Máaaascara!

Inmediatamente oyó un eco... no, no era el eco... los demonios se burlaban, repitiendo su grito a coro con múltiples voces diferentes, confundiendo y torturando con sus horribles voces.

Y súbitamente, una presencia. Aiolia sintió una presencia maligna, no tenía un cosmos poderoso, no era como sentir el cosmos de un juez del Hades... no era poder físico, era un poder diferente, era un horror sin nombre, espiritual, interno... no tenía un cuerpo, era como un fantasma... podía sentirlo a unos metros de él, no podía verlo en la horrible oscuridad, pero daba gracias por ello, no creía que ver algo así pudiese dejar su mente intacta...

- ¡Ondas del hades!

Sintió la rabia del ente, la maldad que en su último desafío antes del destierro buscaba herir indiscriminadamente, era un ataque salvaje, agónico. Aiolia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se sintió sacudido, la desesperanza se adueñó de su ser. Un solemne esfuerzo le permitió no caer de rodillas y rendirse. Si hacía eso sería solo carnaza para aquella oscuridad.

Y Máscara tenía que estar cerca, ese había sido su ataque, aquella había sido su voz. Tenía que encontrarle, tenía que estar allí, en alguna parte de aquel infierno de desesperanza y mentiras.

- ¡Máscaraaaa!

Nuevamente su grito fue confundido y manipulado por la oscuridad, miles de voces se fundieron en gritos similares, distorsionadores. Aiolia maldijo y su maldición fue burlonamente secundada por las sombras y los fuegos fatuos, que incluso tuvieron la crueldad de imitarle con otras voces conocidas, varias habían imitado la voz de su fallecido hermano, hiriéndole con su burla.

- ¿Aiolia?.- Era un susurro con eco, cuya procedencia se perdió en el previsible coro de voces crueles.

Pensar que Máscara estaba allí, quizá tan perdido como él, en aquella horrible oscuridad le helaba la sangre. Aiolia gritó y encendió su cosmos con todo su poder, iluminaría el negro corazón del infierno con tal de encontrar a Máscara.

La oscuridad prácticamente gritó, los fuegos fatuos huyeron, el dolor de la maldad allí reunida tenía sonido era como una cuchilla cortando tela de un solo tajo.

Ante los ojos de Aiolia apareció un sorprendido Máscara de Muerte.

El caballero de Cáncer tenía un aspecto terrible, más pálido aun de lo habitual, no, ceniciento, gris como un cadáver, su expresión era la de un ciervo sorprendido por los focos de un coche, sus pupilas estaban contraídas de forma casi dolorosa ante la repentina luz, parecía un animal acorralado que dudaba entre atacar o esconderse.

- Máscara...- Aiolia sintió que se le rompía el corazón al verle así.

- A... ¿Aiolia?.- Su voz sonaba suspicaz.

- Soy yo.

- No...- Máscara retrocedió dos pasos.- Es otra ilusión, eres otro espejismo para quebrarme. No me tendréis.

- Soy yo de veras.- Insistió el caballero de Leo.

- No, no me tendréis.- Máscara frunció el ceño y gruñó con ferocidad.- No me vencisteis siendo niño y no lo haréis ahora.

Aiolia inflamó su cosmos con mas intensidad y la furia de Máscara se esfumó para tornarse asombro... no tardaron en salir lágrimas silenciosas de sus ojos rojos.

- ¿Calor?

Un instante después Máscara se lanzó hacia Aiolia, abrazándose desesperadamente a él, aferrándole como si temiera que fuese a desvanecerse entre sus brazos.

- Eres real... eres real...

Aiolia respondió al abrazo, aliviado de haber encontrado a Máscara, aliviado de haber apartado la oscuridad. No obstante pronto volvió a sentir que su cosmos era atacado... las sombras volvían a cernirse sobre ellos... hambrientas, enfurecidas por la luz que había hoyado aquel útero de infecta maldad.

Una presencia cobraba forma, una forma casi física... Aiolia apretó la espalda de Máscara protectoramente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Susurró a su oído.- ¿Cómo puedo...?

- Ahora no.- Respondió Máscara, ya recompuesto.- Yo lucharé... solo mi poder puede desterrarlos.

- No. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Se miraron a los ojos, y tras un instante que pareció eterno Máscara asintió.

- Sé mi sol.

Aiolia no necesitó que dijera más. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en mantener su cosmos activo, para alejar la oscuridad, para ser la luz... para ser el sol de Máscara mientras este expulsaba a las sombras. La oscuridad reptaba hacia ellos, les rodeaba con ansiedad, sentían su hambrienta mirada.

Tenían que aguantar la acometida.

Hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Saga estaba histérico, no había abandonado las puertas del templo de Cáncer en toda la noche. Nunca. Jamás alguien ajeno a la Casa de Cáncer había entrado en noche de luna a este templo cuando el caballero del templo luchaba contra la oscuridad. 

Aiolia iba a morir. Y quien sabía lo que podía pasarle a Máscara¿y si las sombras se volvían más fuertes¿Y si Aiolia resultaba una presencia perniciosa en la batalla?...

Saga temblaba de nervios y estrés, no podía soportar aquella interminable espera. Siempre le resultaba difícil, siempre era duro saber que Máscara estaba dentro de aquel templo haciendo frente a "aquello", pero ahora estaba realmente aterrorizado. Temía por ambos caballeros, y temía con razón.

El sol salió finalmente, tras una noche que había parecido eterna. Los rayos surgieron como haces de salvación desde el mar. Saga no tardó ni un segundo en despejar su barrera y empujar el portón con toda su fuerza, haciendo que las puertas resonaran contra la pared.

Los rostros silenciosos le recibieron con su inmutable gesto, Saga corrió buscando a sus caballeros de oro... aquellos dos locos... ¡Tenían que estar vivos!.

- ¡Aiolia¡Máscara!

_Oh diosa, no permitas que Aiolia haya muerto, no permitas que Máscara haya caído, maldita seas por siempre si encuentro el cadáver de esos muchachos!_

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Buff, por fin actualizo. He tenido todos los trabajos de la universidad y no he tenido tiempo de nada, y encima la musa seguía viviendo su vida sin hacerme caso, menos mal que la idea ya estaba formada, que si no la parada hubiese sido mayor. 

Bueno, un malvado fin de capítulo de estos que hacen esperar el siguiente. Pero esta vez no esperareis mucho, porque ya estoy en ello y siendo el último no tardaré en darle forma. Explicaré mejor él por qué del templo de Cáncer, la luna y esta oscuridad, pero en realidad lo que realmente me importaba de esta historia era la relación entre Máscara y Aiolia.

Me alegra mucho que me hayais hecho saber que el capítulo anterior, pese a mis temores, resultó efectivo y encima de vuestro agrado. Sois lo mas maravilloso de escribir fanfics, de veras, me animais mucho y me entusiasma seguir subiendo mis fanfics sabiendo que hay alguien ahí que disfruta leyéndolos. No os tendré en ascuas mucho mas tiempo.

* * *


	12. Unidos

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Aiolia/Máscara de Muerte.

**Capítulo 12. Unidos**

_Tiempo atrás..._

- Este es tu templo.

Máscara enarcó las cejas extrañado, ya lo sabía, era el lugar al que le habían llevado el primer día que le habían traído al Santuario, desde entonces había entrenado con Saga y los demás muchachos para, algún día, vestir una armadura de oro y proteger aquel templo, la casa de Cáncer. Tenía ocho años, pero al igual que los otros aprendices, había madurado pronto y se había fortalecido. Estaba marcado por las estrellas que su destino era ser un guerrero de Athena, era una infancia dura y exigente, pero no le molestaba especialmente, la vida en el mundo exterior ya era dura y cruel, y aquí tenía alimento, refugio, y sus tutores, Saga y Aiolos, eran caballeros justos.

Aquella mañana algo había estado... mal. Máscara había estado entrenando con Saga su habilidad de Ondas del Hades, un poder en el que este había hecho mucho hincapié, y algo le había intranquilizado. Saga había sido particularmente exigente, incluso había parecido nervioso. Y ahora, cuando faltaba poco para la cena, le llevaba hasta las puertas de su futuro templo.

- Ya sabes que tu armadura está marcada por la luna, Selene.

Claro que lo sabía, siempre se había sentido animal nocturno, además su cosmos se fortalecía en las noches de luna llena y decrecía en las de luna nueva, siguiendo las fases de su protectora. A veces Máscara podía sentirse él mas poderoso de los aprendices y otras veces apenas podía mantener el ritmo, como hoy, que era luna nueva.

- La luna es una protectora, una luz en la oscuridad.- Saga le hablaba, pero su mirada estaba fija en las puertas, cerradas a cal y canto, del templo de Cáncer.

- Aja.- Máscara empezaba a aburrirse. La teoría siempre le aburría.

- Esto es importante, Máscara. Hay... hay algo muy importante que debes saber.

Saga puso una mano sobre las puertas, estas llevaban años cerradas a cal y canto, y un cosmos extraño y débil surgió de estas. Máscara se percató de que se sentía algo extraño tras aquellas puertas... frío, ira, tristeza, hambre... un hambre sin fondo... una sed insaciable... algo estaba tras aquellas puertas... algo que le sentía a él, y le miraba...

- ¿Qué...?.- Máscara intentó retroceder, atemorizado, pero Saga le detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro, reteniéndole con firmeza.

- Esta es una amenaza que los caballeros de Cáncer han combatido desde el inicio de los tiempos.

- Pero... ¿qué es?.- Máscara se tenía por un chico duro, pero nada le había preparado para lo que sentía tras ese portón.

- Es la Oscuridad, un aspecto de Hades. La luna es una guardiana, una puerta que cierra el paso a las fuerzas del mal durante la noche desde el principio de los tiempos. Desde siempre los caballeros de Cáncer han cumplido la labor de Cancerberos del templo de Cáncer.

Y Saga le había hablado del pacto entre Selene y Athena, como las dos diosas habían acordado proteger al mundo de Hades y la Oscuridad, la diosa Lunar se había comprometido a ser la guardiana nocturna y Athena había prometido ayudarla en este cometido, pues Selene no era lo suficientemente poderosa para enfrentarse a Hades ella sola.

Y para ello había sido forjada la armadura de Cáncer, bendecida por el astro lunar para sellar el pacto. Un pacto que establecía que una vez al mes la defensa contra la Oscuridad de Hades estaría en manos del caballero de Athena.

Una vez al mes la luna descansaría, recobraría fuerzas. Y durante ese periodo, cuando la Oscuridad tratara de escapar al mundo a través del templo de Cáncer, el caballero de dicho templo tendría la responsabilidad de detenerla.

Máscara había escuchado con atención mientras el frío alrededor del templo de Cáncer crecía, las sombras se hacían más opacas y empezaba a oír susurros, gruñidos, risas... cacofonías de susurros maliciosos que le helaban la sangre.

- Desde que falleció tu predecesor Selene ha mantenido su protección incluso en las noches de luna llena... pero su poder se ha debilitado año tras año, ya no puede prescindir de su aliado en el Santuario de Athena. El sello se debilita.

El joven aprendiz tragó saliva, él era el futuro caballero de Cáncer, él tendría que ejercer esa labor. Luchar contra... aquello, fuera lo que fuera.

- Dentro de poco, tú tendrás el deber de entrar en el templo de Cáncer y cerrar el paso a la Oscuridad.

La sola idea de entrar, de mirar cara a cara a aquello, hacía que Máscara temblara. Saga le tomó una mano y la apoyó sobre la puerta, y Máscara sintió en todo su cuerpo un horror que no tenía nombre, algo se apretaba contra la puerta, algo que tenía hambre, no de su carne y su sangre, sino de su espíritu. Quería consumir su alma.

Intentó apartar la mano, pero Saga se la sostuvo, el niño se revolvió ferozmente, pero Saga se mantuvo firme, sin dejarle alejarse.

- Lo siento mucho.- La voz de Saga estaba cargada de tristeza.- No hay elección, debes... es mejor que empieces a comprenderlo... pronto tendrás que entrar.

- ¡NO!.- Máscara gritó aterrorizado.- ¡No entraré!. ¡No!

Pasaron horas allí, a las puertas del templo de Cáncer. Saga no le obligó a estar toda la noche... pero si lo hizo el mes siguiente, y el siguiente, y así hasta que un año después llegó la noche en que las puertas del templo de Cáncer se abrieron, y un aprendiz fue llevado al interior del templo de Cáncer de la mano de aquel en quien había confiado, de aquel que había creído que siempre le cuidaría.

* * *

_El presente..._

Aiolia había escuchado en silencio, sin hacer preguntas, aquello era algo que Máscara le contaba con dificultad, si le interrumpía bien podía decidir callar y poner fin al monologo. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas, como un aprendiz se había ido amargando hasta convertirse en el cruel caballero de Cáncer, comprendía el rencor hacia Saga y Aiolios, y la siniestra estampa del cuarto templo.

- Saga era quien se ocupaba de llevarme allí y sellar las puertas... pero a veces era Aiolos.

- Pensaste que él no te obligaría.- Susurró Aiolia, cerrando los ojos.

- Si... fui un ingenuo... no sé lo que pensaba... sabía que debía entrar pero...

Aiolia lo entendía. No se trataba de entrar o no entrar en aquel templo, sino de sentir que tenía elección. Era cierto que era su deber, que si no entraba a proteger el templo condenaría al Santuario pero... Aiolia comprendía que Máscara había deseado sentir al menos que entraba porque él así lo decidía, que era un sacrificio personal... no una condena impuesta e inevitable. Como si estuviese siendo castigado, y por aquellos que habían actuado como protectores y mentores.

- Ssssh, no digas más.

Saga les había encontrado tendidos en el suelo del templo del templo, no estaban heridos, ni física ni espiritualmente. Unidos en combate, luz y luna, la oscuridad no había tenido ninguna oportunidad contra ellos, tan solo acusaban el agotamiento natural de una noche en vela combatiendo.

Ahora estaban tumbados en el sofá del templo de Leo, donde se habían desplomado el uno en brazos del otro, disfrutando de un merecido descanso.

- Parece mentira que todos los meses...- Aiolia suspiró.- ¿Cómo pudimos no enterarnos?

Máscara se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó mas contra Aiolia.

- Saga y Aiolos se avergonzaban... y yo no quería la compasión de nadie. Así que quedó en secreto.

Así de fácil. Aiolia hundió la nariz en el pelo cano de Máscara y aspiró. Habían sobrevivido a aquella oscuridad, y estaban bien, estaban juntos. Lo habían superado.

- No me compadezcas.- Murmuró Máscara ocultando el rostro, pero su cuerpo estaba en tensión.

- He estado allí dentro, contigo.

No necesitaba decir más. Máscara se relajó y volvió a abrazarle, ambos estaban cansados, agotados. Aiolia cerró los ojos, tras estar en el templo de Cáncer había pensado que nunca más volvería a dormir tranquilo, pero le alegraba comprobar que no era así. Podía dormir tranquilo.

* * *

Horas mas tarde Aiolia había despertado, al comprobar que Máscara seguía profundamente dormido le había dejado así y había salido a las puertas de su templo a contemplar a su signo guardián, el sol. Aquel había sido un día muy agitado, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Y sin embargo sentía que había dado carpetazo a muchas situaciones, podía continuar hacia delante.

Aiolos no era perfecto, había sido humano, un hombre recto que había sido consumido por el deber pese a todas sus buenas intenciones, entre su humanidad y su deber a la diosa había elegido su deber. Y Saga era parecido, pero estaba vivo, y podía cambiar.

En cuanto a Máscara y él... de pronto sentía que aquella relación había sido predestinada, y aunque no lo hubiera sido sin duda ahora lo era. Durante aquella noche, mientras luchaba contra el cansancio para mantener encendido su cosmos, había sentido una conexión como nunca la había sentido con otro ser vivo.

En medio de la Oscuridad, como un único faro de luz, había sentido que en ningún otro lugar sería tan importante como allí. No había sido lo suficientemente importante para su hermano, ni para sus padres, ni para Athena... pero allí, en aquel lugar, había sabido que era la persona mas importante en el corazón de la otra persona allí presente, Máscara. Y para él mismo, tampoco había existido nada mas importante, aquella persona por la cual había bajado todas sus defensas para ser solo luz, confiando en que Máscara le protegería del daño.

Volvería a hacerlo. Volvería a hacerlo mil veces. Mes a mes, estar junto a Máscara en aquella fatídica noche, uno atacando, otro defendiendo, estaría junto a él. No iba a abandonarle, no iba a fallarle.

Como si hubiese dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta, unos musculosos brazos le rodearon los hombros por la espalda y un rostro conocido y amado se apoyó en la curva de su cuello.

- Me he dado cuenta.

- ¿De qué?.- Aiolia semisonrió al sentir un suave beso en la nuca.

- Antes de salir aquí has hecho café, dos tazas.

- Aja...

- Eso es que me quieres de verdad.

Aiolia soltó una carcajada y Máscara le mordió juguetonamente.

- Si hubiera sabido que en vez de enfrentarme a Saga, entrar en tu templo y luchar contra la oscuridad bastaba con hacerte una taza de café...- Bromeó Aiolia.

- Bastaba con eso.- Máscara volvió a besarle.- Yo también a tí.

Aiolia hubiera saltado de alegría, pero en lugar de eso giró la cabeza y reclamó los labios de Máscara de Muerte en un beso. Máscara se veía extraordinariamente docil, era delicioso sentirle tan relajado contra él.

- Eres mio.- Prometió Aiolia.- Cada luna llena, y cada luna nueva, mio y de nadie más.

- Espero que eso sea recíproco.

- Lo és.

Máscara se sentó tras Aiolia, abrazándolo, apoyó la cabeza contra su espalda, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. El sol les iluminaba, prestándoles su calor, pero a Máscara le parecía insignificante comparado con el calor del hombre que tenía a su lado. Su sol. Todo suyo. Incluso en las noches en que la luna no estuviera, seguiría teniendo luz.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Un capítulo final un poco corto, pero es que no se me ocurría nada mejor, no quería alargar demasiado el drama después del capítulo anterior y tampoco quería ser pastelota, y este es el término medio en que me quedo. No queda absolutamente todo resuelto, pero no creo que deba resolver absolutamente todo en este fanfic, no todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas. Saga seguirá siendo un pesado, pero le ignorarán y punto, al final acabará aceptando la situación como algo positivo (y se deprimirá, por supuesto.).

Ahora si que descansaré y haré un par de sacrificios a los dioses griegos para que me manden mejor inspiración. Cuando tenga una idea de próximos fanfics subiré en mi blog una entrada, pero no creo que lo haga hasta dentro de unas semanas.

Ha sido maravilloso compartir mi fanfic con todos, mis saludos, una despedida de punto y aparte y mis mejores deseos para todos.

PD: Mientras tanto hay muchos mas fanfic que leer por ahi, tanto en esta web como en otras que ya he recomendado anteriormente, como los foros de Saint Seiya en Miarroba.


End file.
